You Know My Heart By Heart (Rewritten)
by Original Sister
Summary: What if instead of Clark it was Bella who crashed to earth on the day of the meteor shower. What relationships would change?
1. Chapter 1

You Know My Heart by Heart (Rewritten)

Summary: What if instead of Clark it was Bella who crashed to earth on the day of the meteor shower. What relationships would change?

Smallville and Twilight Crossover

Pairing: Bella and Lex

**Authors note: Hi guys, so I've gone through this story and changed some things around so hopefully you will like where I'm going with it this time, and again I'm sorry to all my readers for taking the story down but I realized I had made a massive mistake in my further chapters and so corrected them. I do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

Chapter 1

"Jonathan come on we won't be that long" Martha said as she literally dragged her husband out of their truck.

"Do I have to? That woman is incisive to the bone and she knows it" Jonathan complained like a child as he trailed behind his wife. Martha had wanted to make a stop at the florist shop to Jonathan's dismay. The reason behind this was simple. The flower shop owner Nell Potter had a crush on Jonathan. A very irritating crush at that.

"True, but its not all bad. She and I do have something in common" Martha said looping her arm through her husbands.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Well she and I both share the same taste in men" Martha said with a sly grin on her face as she then felt her husband give her sides a little squeeze making them both laugh and stumble down the street like love sick teenagers.

**…****..**

Upon entering the florist shop Jonathan saw Nell look up at him from behind the counter with a slight flirtatious smile, but that didn't seem to last long as he didn't miss the disappointed look on the young woman's face when her eyes landed on Martha.

"Afternoon Nell" Jonathan said politely.

"Jonathan, Martha what a surprise" Nell said with jealousy spilling from her voice. "What brings our two favorite Kent's to town?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Tulips, red ones if you have any" Martha said walking up to the counter in a slightly challenging way.

"What about some tiger lily's?" Nell offered while working on her body language to grab Jonathan Kent's attention.

"No thanks, Martha has her heart set on Tulip's" Jonathan said walking up behind his wife placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a very uncomplicated flower" Nell said bitterly as she walked off to get the flowers while Martha and Jonathan looked at each other smugly. Martha then noticed Nell's 4 year old niece Lana playing beside the counter dressed up as a cute little princess.

"That's a very beautiful dress Lana, are you a princess" Martha asked the little girl as she knelt down beside her.

"I'm a fairy princess" little Lana said.

"Hey where are her parents?" Jonathan asked Nell who had just walked back over to them with the Tulips in hand.

"Well they're at the homecoming game with everyone else" Nell said as Jonathan nodded in understanding. "I'm being the good aunt" she added trying to sound impressive.

"Do you wanna make a wish?" Lana asked Martha who looked baffled for a moment, but snapped out of it.

"I would love to make a wish" Martha said smiling at the little girl as she knew exactly what to wish for, even if it is pretend.

"Abbra condabra" Lana said as she waved her wand above Martha's head before giving her forehead a little tap making Martha smile in return.

**…****..**

Lionel Luthor had just arrived at a building sight where his new Luthor corp industry was currently in the middle of construction. Exiting the car he with his nine year old son trailing behind, Lionel had them begun talking to one of his employees for a moment before he took aside his son.

"Lex you stay right here and don't wander off. Understand?" Lionel told his son who nodded in return as the young boy then watched his father walk off and begin gossiping to the employees again.

Growing up Lex had never known much love, except from his mother who had tragically past away a year ago. Her death had shattered Lex's heart into pieces, and though he did everything to gain his fathers respect and love it was just never enough. His father had and will forever consider love a deadly weakness. Not once had the stubborn grump ever given his son a hug, a kiss on the forehead, read him a bed time story or most importantly...had never told his own son he loved him.

Lex wished with all his heart that things could be different. That his mother was still alive, that he could be part of something special and that the stubborn fool standing a few feet away from him could act like the father he had always wanted. But no, his mother was gone and his father cared more for his work than anything else. Lex luthor's life was a black hole indeed, and he was sure that sooner or later he would fade away forever.

"Help me" whispered a voice as Lex turned to face the cornfield crop. 'What was that?' the boy thought to himself. "Help me" there it was again, who on earth was in there? But more importantly why were they in there.

Taking it upon himself to go against his fathers instructions Lex wandered off through the cornfield crop deciding to investigate where the voice was coming from.

He must have been walking for about 10 minutes before he heard the voice call out again, but this time it sounded closer so that meant he must be drawing near to the source. Deep down inside Lex was a little scared to say the least because he had no idea of what he may find, but he wasn't about to cower away now.

He then heard a groaning noise and pushed his way through a bunch of crops to reveal a terrible scene. Tied up on a wooden pole was a teenage boy who was stripped down to his boxer shorts. Lex took notice of the big red 'S' on the boy's chest and wondered what that was all about. To say the poor guy looked sick was an understatement.

"Help me" the boy pleaded with pain as he lifted his head to gaze at Lex. "Help me man" the boy pleaded again as Lex just stood completely still not knowing what to do.

Just then Lex saw something fly over head and followed it with his eyes until he heard a loud crash not too far from where he was currently standing. Suddenly a gust of wind broke out and out of nowhere came a thick cloud of dust that was heading his way.

Scared out of his mind Lex took off running forgetting all about the tied up teen. Pushing his way through the crops he tried to remember which way he had came, but it was useless as he was completely lost. He should never have come out here, he should have listened to his father and stayed put. But here he was running for his life just wanting to find his father and go home.

Run, that was all he could do was run. But try as Lex may he just wasn't quick enough as he glanced over his shoulder he saw the dust cloud come towards him and then everything went black.

**…****..**

The town's people gathered as they saw something fly across the sky leaving a smoky trail behind it. What was it though?

Nell came out the florist shop with Lana as she had heard the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. Just then Lana's parents had pulled up in a car across the street and they too began too wonder what was going on.

"Hi Lana" Lana's mother called to her daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl yelled in excitement as she spotted her parents.

Just then something could be seen falling from the sky, buy before anyone could do anything all hell broke loose as a ball of fire fell directly on top of Lana's parents with a large explosion.

Towns folk were running left right and center trying to find cover as more fire balls dropped from the sky crashing through buildings, blowing up cars, throwing people everywhere. It was a total disaster.

**…****..**

The Kent's were half way home with Martha being full of smiles as she couldn't help but keep thinking of the wish she had made when Lana waved her magic wand. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something magical about that moment, something so special that it made her feel truly happy inside and out.

You see it had been Martha Kent's dream to have a child of her own for quite some time now, Jonathan and herself had been trying for a few years but they hadn't had any luck. She didn't know what the reason was behind it or whether it was just her, but no matter how hard they tried Martha just couldn't get pregnant.

But back in the shop with Lana...when she tapped her little wand on Martha's head it was like something had suddenly changed in the air, and it made Martha feel content.

The look on his wife's face hadn't gone unnoticed to Jonathan as he saw how she looked after Lana had asked her if she had a wish to make. He wasn't stupid, he knew just what Martha had wished for, not that he was complaining at all because it warmed his heart to see his beautiful wife looking so happy. No, he just didn't want Martha to get her hopes up over the mention of having a baby as he knew what it did to her, and that alone broke his heart. He wished more than anything that he could give her a baby, they just had to keep trying, hope was not lost.

"I know what you wished for" Jonathan hinted at his wife.

"Just to see a little face, its all I ever wanted" Martha said with a sad smile as Jonathan then reached over and brought her to him with his hand her shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

BAAAANNNGG!

Came out of nowhere as both husband and wife turned to each other in shock. "What the hell was that?" Jonathan asked as he looked to see where the noise had come from, but there was nothing in sight. It was so strange, it had sounded so much like thunder, but much stronger.

BAAAAAANNNNGG!

Sounded the earth splitting noise again frightening both Martha and Jonathan this time as the noise had nearly made Jonathan skid off the road had he not been concentrating.

"What's going on?" Martha asked with her voice trembling in fear as she looked out the window to see…what the…?

"Jonathan!" Martha shouted as Jonathan glanced turned to his wife worriedly. "Look" she said pointing up, not once taking her eyes off the sight before her.

Jonathan then looked to see where his wife was looking and what she was looking at for that matter. His eyes then caught something that threw him for a loop. Was that…YES IT WAS!

FIRE! There was fire shooting from the bloody sky!

"Hang on!" Jonathan shouted to his wife as he drove like a bat out of hell trying with all his might to avoid the fire balls that were landing too close to the truck. It was everywhere, it was like a terrible rain shower except they were dealing with something more life threatening than water.

CRAASSH!

They heard from behind them as the couple looked to see that a fireball had barely missed the truck. But just then they didn't see it coming as another fireball had shot down. This time in front of them.

"JONATHAN!" Martha yelled as she had turned round and caught the sight, Jonathan reacting fast turned the wheel, but as he did the entire situation took a turn for the worst as the truck swerved off the road and flipped a couple of times before landing upside down in a ditch.

**…****..**

"Lex!" Lionel Luthor yelled as he frantically searched for his son. "Lex! Where are you?" he called out but got no response as he raced over to the corn crop...well what used to be a corn crop that was now demolished and looked like a massive clearing.

Lex was nowhere to be seen, but just then as Mr Luthor looked down he saw what seemed to be a chunk of ginger colored hair. Lex's hair. Oh surely he couldn't be...but just then Lionel caught sight of something that made him jump to attention.

"Lex?" he yelled as he saw what looked to be a figure buried under some crops. "Lex!" he yelled again as he raced over to the figure removing the dead crops to reveal his...son?

He stood there in true shock. What had happened here? 'This couldn't be his son' Mr Luthor thought to himself in that moment because the first thing he expected to see was Lex's wild ginger hair. But that was not the case because lying before him was not his boy son, but a balled headed child.

**…****..**

'Thank god for seat belts' was all Jonathan could think at that moment in time as he awoke from his sleeping daze to see neither him nor his wife were badly hurt. A few bumps and bruises but that was about it.

Just then he heard a slight crunching noise and out of the corner of his eye Jonathan saw someone approaching them. He turned his head to see two little legs walking towards the truck, two bare legs might he add.

"Martha" Jonathan called to his wife who moved her head round to see what her husband was looking at. Suddenly the two little legs came to a stop in front of the truck and revealed a little girl who had bent down to stare at the baffled couple.

Jonathan and Martha both turned to each other as to ask the same question. What the heck? Where had this little girl come from? And why for the love of hay was she naked?

Martha couldn't help but smile at the child as she smiled back. The little girl looked to be no older than Lana, she had pale skin, long brown wavy hair, adorable little chocolate brown eyes that could melt the hardest of hearts, a heart shaped face and a cute little button nose. She was everything Martha had wished for and more.

As Jonathan undid his seat belt he managed to get himself in an upright position before carefully helping his wife. Once they were free Jonathan quickly took off his coat and wrapped it round the little girl before Martha took the child into her arms and held on tightly.

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky Martha" Jonathan said as he walked carefully through the crater with his wife following behind.

"Then where did she come from?" Martha asked keeping a tight hold of the mysterious little girl.

"I don't know, but she must have parents" Jonathan said, and just then he came to a halt as he saw something utterly unbelievable. There buried in the soil was a...space ship.

"Well if she does there definitely not from Kansas" Martha said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not that she was bothered about the ship right now as she was more interested in the little girl in her arms. Jonathan took notice of this as he could practically feel the love pouring off his wife directed towards the child.

"Sweetheart we can't keep her. What are we gonna tell people? That we found her out in a field?" Jonathan asked as he tried to make sense of this whole situation.

"We didn't find her, she found us" Martha said to her husband before turning back to the little girl smiling. Martha's wish had finally come true. She didn't know where this child had come from or what she was, but Martha didn't care. This little girl had come into their lives like a lost angel and Martha wasn't about to let her go as she already loved the little girl as if she were her own.

**Authors note: Awww this could be the start of something beautiful. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12 years later

On a farm in Kansas at that present time Isabelle Mary Kent sat in the barn loft playing on the guitar her parents had given to her last year as a birthday gift…well what was her birthday to them.

You see it had been twelve years since Martha and Jonathan had found and adopted her into their family. But what was weird to Isabelle was that there seemed to be no evidence of who her true parents were, where she came from or what her actual birth date was. As she grew up Isabelle began to experience things in her life, very very strange and unexplainable things to say the least.

It all started when she was 8 years old. She was helping her father fix his truck tire that had been safely stood up, or so they thought. One minute everything had been fine and the next was a total disaster as the trucks tire collapsed right on top of Jonathan's foot. He had tried to budge it but had no such luck. Then like a true miracle Isabelle ran over to her father and lifted the tire off his foot...with one hand!

To say both father and daughter were completely and utterly stunned was a massive understatement. But the good times just kept on coming because not soon after that Isabelle had discovered that she could run practically faster than the speed of light, and that was only from chasing the cows.

It was safe to say that complication was Isabelle's middle name. She had no idea who her real parents were or why they gave her up, but if one day she did manage to track them down there was no doubt in her mind she would have questions. Specifically ones about what the heck she was.

None apart from Jonathan and Martha knew of Isabelle's secret, and to say they had been more than great about it was stating the obvious. Yes it had been alot for them to take in, but not once had they run yelling or screaming for the authorities. No, instead they had stuck by her side through thick and thin no matter what came their way.

Yes, Martha and Jonathan were without a doubt the best parents anyone could possibly have. Isabelle was truly blessed to have such loving people who had taken her in and cared for her when she had none else. In her heart she knew that she didn't deserve them, but she loved her Mom and Dad more than anything and would do whatever it took to keep them from harms way.

Then there were her friends, Chloe and Pete who were without a doubt the craziest yet fun loving people she had ever met.

Chloe was a newspaper writer for their school, and a brilliant one at that. She was smart whitey kind loving and also a tad crazy. Honestly every little bad or unexplainable thing that happened around Smallville had to be Chloe's own personal investigation. Not that Isabelle wasn't happy that her friend wanted to do something to go towards her future, she just didn't like Chloe stressing so much. It was a scary thing to see if Isabelle was honest.

Now Pete pretty much had the same personality as Chloe, except he wasn't as crazy. He was an amazing decent guy who stood up for his friends and knew exactly where he was going in life. He had been like the brother Isabelle never had ever since they were kids as the three of them had always stuck by each other's sides no matter what.

Finally there was Lex Luthor. Oh where could Isabelle begin to explain him? She and Lex had always been a solid team right from the beginning of their friendship. The day they met was the day the meteor shower had occurred. Lex had been badly hurt at the time as the meteor effect had caused him to lose all his hair. Had her father not found Mr Luthor and his son that day Isabelle dreaded to think what could have happened.

The horrible thing was that Lionel Luthor had resented his son from day on because of his baldness, which Isabelle thought was completely disgusting. How could a father resent his son by the way he looked? It wasn't like Lex had a choice at the time, and even if he did what did it matter?

He had come to visit her a few days after the meteor shower along with his father who had wanted to thank Jonathan for saving them. Lex at first had shied away because he'd been embarrassed by his appearance, but it hadn't took long for him to snap out of that once he begun playing around the farm with Isabelle, swapping stories and holding each other close. Lex had not wanted to return home that day as he'd preferred to stay with his newly found friend, but in the end he had no choice.

Though not before Martha told Lex to Isabelle's great joy that he could visit the farm anytime he wanted. Which he did, again and again and again.

To this day Isabelle and Lex had never been too far away from each other. The two were attached at the hip like a case of un-disengaged glue. Their bond was something so unique that even Isabelle's family and friends couldn't understand. None could because between Lex and Isabelle they were each other's lifelines, to destroy one would be to destroy the other.

"Isabelle Kent get your butt down here or your gonna be late for the bus!" Isabelle heard her father shout from beneath her.

"Coming dad!" Isabelle called back as she placed her guitar back in its case before leaping off the sofa and running back to the main house.

She had literally skipped into the kitchen and went straight to the cupboard to grab herself a strawberry pop tart from the cupboard, humming away as she took a bite out of it.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Martha asked wondering what has her daughter so happy, not that she was complaining of course.

"Nothing much. I'm just a little excited about the school dance tomorrow" Isabelle said taking another bite of the pop tart.

"Annnd" Martha said dragging out the word knowing there was more to come.

"Annnd Whitney's asked me to go with him, as his date" said Isabelle smiling as Whitney Fordman had asked her out a month ago after Lana Lang (the schools queen B) had dumped him for another Jock.

"Really? Well that's great" Martha said.

She didn't quite know how to feel at that moment because a part of her was delighted that her daughter was so happy, but the remaining part of her wasn't too keen on Whitney because he had promised Isabelle a date or three before but had made up ridicules excuses of why he couldn't go. Martha knew Isabelle trusted and cared for Whitney, but there was just something a miss with that boy and whatever it was didn't feel good.

"I know, but I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong?" Isabelle asked her mother.

This was going to be her first ever date and she wanted to prove not only to herself but to her parents that for just one night she could be as normal as anyone else. It was what she had always wanted.

"Isa you could never do anything wrong. It's perfectly natural to be nervous" said Martha just as Jonathan walked through the door.

"Who's nervous?" Jonathan asked glancing between Isabelle and Martha curiously.

"Isa, she's going to the school dance tomorrow with Whitney" Martha said giving her husband a look that said 'don't say a word'.

Like herself Jonathan was not entirely fond of Whitney for messing his little girl around. Hell the man had a hard time not just knocking seven bells out of the cocky jock because it was what he deserved.

"Oh…right…well I err…I hope it goes well for you" Jonathan said trying to play the part of the good dad, though it killed him just to say those words and not the ones that were just sitting on the edge of his tongue.

"Come on dad I know you, what's really going through your mind?" Isabelle asked her father respectfully as she knew he didn't like Whitney and would rather see the jock being chased by a herd of cows than be seen with his daughter.

"I just think that you need to be careful with that kid, there's something about him I don't like" Jonathan said knowing he would get a roasting for his words.

"Dad you don't like Lex and he's never done anything to displease you" Isabelle said knowing that her father meant well, but she was responsible for her own life.

"Yeah well that's different. With Lex I know that he's his father's son. But with Whitney it's like a sickness, you know something's wrong but you just can't seem to figure it out" Jonathan said as Martha closed her eyes feeling disappointed by her husbands lack of subtlety.

"Lex is nothing like his father dad, he's like a brother to me. He's tried so hard to earn your respect, but all you do is make him feel like the bad guy" Isabelle said coming to her best friends defence.

"You don't know the Luthor's Isa, they're not the kind of people to trust with your life. You may think Lex is a saint to dance around, but one day he will follow in his father's footsteps. And as for Whitney all I'm saying is just be careful, guys like him have a cruel tendency of using smoke and mirrors to play innocent girls like you right into their hands" Jonathan said not meaning to sound so dark about it as he just wanted to protect his daughter. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

"You don't know Whitney dad and you certainly don't know a thing about Lex" Isabelle said as she snatched up her bag and walked out the house feeling infuriated by her fathers petty grudge against the two men she adored.

Spotting the school bus parked outside the farm she quickly picked up the pace and begun running towards it, but yet again her timing was terrible as the bus set off without her. Smirking to herself Isabelle took this opportunity to put her powers to use and without any further delay she sped off through the crop field in lightning speed aiming to beat the bus to school.

…**..**

Chloe and Pete had just stepped off the school bus and were currently discussing about the high school dance, unawares of Isabelle creeping up behind them.

"So is anyone taking you to the dance?" Pete asked Chloe curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of no. What about you?" Chloe asked.

"Well you know me I'm a babe magnet, I got em all lined up just begging..." Pete trailed off in mid sentence as he saw the 'who are you trying to kid?' look on Chloe's face. "Ok I haven't asked anyone" he said sighing in defeat.

"Well at least that makes two of us. Though I thought for sure you would have asked Isa out" Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner.

"Get real, the girl is like my own family. And any way I bet she's already got a date wit Mr hot stuff over there" Pete said motioning his head towards Whitney who was currently stood talking to his football crew.

"Aww Pete I didn't know you were into guys, had I known that I would have asked you to come dress hunting with me" came a voice from behind them as they both turned to see a grinning Isabelle.

"Isa?" Chloe asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The one and only" Isabelle confirmed holding out her arms.

"But...how did you get here so fast? You missed the bus" Chloe said trying to work out how her friend had gotten to school in rocket time.

"My dad dropped me off cause he was heading into town" Isabelle lied trying to throw Chloe off her scent.

"You'll have to excuse our local reporter as it seems her weirdar is having a slight malfunction. She thought she saw something going through the crop field" Pete teasingly spoke as the three of them walked toward the school entrance.

"Excuse me just because people are choosing to ignore the inevitable doesn't mean there aren't strange things going on in this town" said Chloe defending herself.

"Yeah well I'd love to join you solve a mystery Velma, but right now I am going to hand in my permission slip for the football team" said Pete smirking as he flashed a piece of paper he'd pulled out his pocket.

"Your really gonna join the team?" Isabelle asked being unable to understand why her friend seemed so eager to play football all of a sudden.

"Damn right I am" Pete said sounding smug about it.

"What are you on a suicide mission or something? You do realise the responsibilities and consequences it carry's don't you?" Chloe asked as she worried for Pete's safety. She didn't want him to get hurt in a stupid game of toss the ball.

Pete then dragged the two girls to a spot so they were out of hearing range.

"I'm trying to avoid being this years scarecrow" said Pete as Isabelle's eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh?" she said not having a clue what her friend was going on about.

"It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big football game the footballers gang up on a male freshman, take them off to Riley fields then strip him down to his boxers and paint an 'S' on his chest before stringing him up to a wooden cross like a scarecrow" Pete explained as Isabelle and Chloe looked completely disgusted.

"God that's terrible" Isabelle commented.

"It's like years of therapy waiting to happen" Chloe said.

"Why do you think I want to sign up for football? It's so I don't have to worry about getting myself jumped by a bunch of Neanderthals" Pete said just as Isabelle turned round in time to see Lana freaking Lang talking to her boyfriend whilst pushing her chest out.

Now had it not be for the fact that she has powers Isabelle would have knocked Lana into next Wednesday right about now. But what got her was that Whitney didn't seem to mind Lana's company, in fact he looked like he was enjoying it far too much.

"Looks like little miss 'do you think my breasts are big enough?' is trying it on again" Chloe said crossing her arms as she too saw the scene that was unfolding in front of them, only to see the anger in her friends eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked Isabelle who looked as though she were about to blow a fuse.

"I'm fine. I'll see you guys later" Isabelle said as she begun walking over to Whitney, who still hadn't noticed her because he was too busy giving Lana his full attention. She then cleared her throat coming to a stop in front of them making their heads snap in her direction.

"Hey babe" Whitney said as though he were taken off guard.

"Hey" Isabelle said forcing a smile as she tried to ignore the fact that Lana's hand was on her boyfriends arm.

"Isabelle, how goes one today?" Lana asked trying to play the role of a saint, though Isabelle was not taken by it as she knew Lana far too well.

"I'm fine thanks Lana, how are you?" she asked keeping her cool.

"As perfect as ever. I like your top by the way" Lana said indicating to Isabelle's green crop top.

"Really?" Isabelle questioned not really believing a word from the bitch's mouth.

"Oh yeah, it matches your face" Lana said as she and the rest of her girly group burst out laughing.

This didn't bother Isabelle as she was used to them making stupid remarks about her, she was just more angry and upset at the fact that Whitney had joined in on their humour. She was just about to say something when from out of nowhere she began to feel extremely sick.

"Babe you ok? You don't look so good" Whitney said taking notice of how pail Isabelle had suddenly gone in the face.

"I'm fine" Isabelle forced out as the nauseating feeling only seemed to get worse.

"Are you sure?" Whitney asked again as he went to put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, only for her to swiftly smack it away.

"I said I'm fine Whitney. Just leave me alone" Isabelle said gritting her teeth as she brushed past her so called arrogant boyfriend to walk into the school building.

She then quickly raced to the girl's toilets and went to the sinks to splash some water over her face. Taking a few deep breaths as she tried to work out why she'd suddenly felt like puking when she'd never been ill in her life. Just then however her phone rang in her pocket, and luckily there were no teachers around to scorn her about it. Taking it out she smiled at the caller I.D. Lex.

"Hey big bro" Isabelle answered.

**"Hey ma petite colombe **(_my little dove_)**" Lex said.**

"Watcha doin?" Isabelle asked smiling at the nickname he'd given her when they were kids.

**"Just sat in my new office and decided to give my best friend a call to ask her if she was free later to celebrate the opening of my new company with me" Lex asked.**

"I'd love to" Isabelle said smiling at the thought of spending some time with her best friend as it was just what she needed.

**"Great, can I pick you up at five?" Lex asked.**

"Five sounds perfect" Isabelle said smiling away.

**"Soo the school dance is tomorrow then" Lex said sounding as if it was more like a question than a statement.**

"Yep" Isabelle said popping the 'p'.

**"I assume your boyfriend will be escorting you?" **

"Yeah, he is" Isabelle said.

**"You don't sound too excited about it" Lex informed her.**

"I am I am. It's just that…" she trailed off trying to find the right words to say.

"**What?" Lex asked now sounding concerned.**

"It's nothing, its not even worth talking about" Isabelle said running a hand through her hair.

**"Come on Belle I know you, what's goings on?" Lex asked.**

"Two words. Lana Lang" Isabelle heavily sighed leaning against the sink.

**"Again? Doesn't she ever quit?" **

"Not when it comes to me. And Whitney wasn't of much help either" Isabelle said with misery hidden in her voice.

**"What do you mean?" Lex asked.**

"Well lets just say he didn't come to my defence when Lana decided to kick me down a notch" Isabelle said and right then she could have sworn she heard Lex growl over the phone.

**"Excuse me for saying this but...what a dick" Lex commented.**

"You know I would usually scold you for something like that, but right now I couldn't agree more" she said as they both laughed.

**"Want me to kick his ass? Because believe me I will" Lex said going into protective big brother mode.**

"As tempting as that offer is I'm gonna have to decline otherwise Whitney would cancel on me tomorrow because Lex Luthor messed up his precious image" Isabelle said knowing full well that Whitney would do it.

**"Any guy who cares more about his image than paying more attention to a beautiful young women like you would have to be truly insane, or just an inconsiderate prick" Lex said making them chuckle.**

"Remind me again how you don't have a girlfriend?" Isabelle asked blushing at her brother's words. Lex seemed to always know how to make a person feel special, well…her at least.

**"Because I happened to be born into a family that has a bad reputation to it" Lex said sounding rather down this time.**

"Hey that's not true" Isabelle said as she heard Lex scoff at this. "Ok it maybe a little true, but not on your part" she assured him.

**"Still doesn't stop people from thinking the worst of me though does it? I vowed along time ago that I would never become anything like my father, that I'd follow my own destiny. Yet here I am forming into an exact replica of him" Lex said.**

"Lex you are not the same as him. You maybe many things but Lionel Luther is not one of them. Unlike your dad you are kind and caring Lex, you don't have to prove anything. And forget what others say, their opinions don't matter. What matters is what you think about yourself" Isabelle said.

"**When did you become so grown up?" asked Lex humorlessly.**

"The minute I returned from Neverland with Peter pan" Isabelle joked as the two chuckled at this before the school bell rang again. "I better get going or I'm gonna be late for class, but I'll see you later ok?" Isabelle said.

**"Yeah you will" **

Isabelle smiled at this before they both hung up. Others could say what they want about Lionel Luthor, but never would Isabelle let anyone disrespect Lex. He was a true gentleman with a kind heart. Sighing as she pocketed her phone Isabelle took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading to class.

**...…..**

After first lesson was over Isabelle went to her locker to collect some of her books when she saw Whitney approach her.

"Hey" he said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"What do you want Whitney?" Isabelle bitterly asked as she didn't really want to see nor speak to him right now.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Whitney said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh now you want to talk? Now that miss fancy pants isn't present you want the pleasure of my company?" Isabelle asked gesturing her hand toward herself. "Well that's unfortunate because I don't want to talk you" she said slamming her locker shut.

"What have I done?" Whitney asked with a dumb struck expression on his face.

"Are you seriously asking that question? You aloud Lana to flirt with you in front of nearly half the school making no attempt to protect our relationship. You stood back and said nothing as she once again cut me down, and to make matters worse you laughed along to her pathetic little joke" Isabelle said raising her voice as passing students begun staring at the troubled couple.

"It was just a joke Belle, why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Whitney asked glancing round him at the prying eyes watching them.

"Because your not, which just goes to show how much you care about us" Isabelle said holding back her tears as she stride away from her idiotic boyfriend before she said something she would regret.

Though on her way down the hall she heard a loud smash and saw a guy wearing a grey hoodie rush past her with a picture frame clutched to his chest. Their eyes met for a minute before the mysterious lad disappeared around the corner.

She then saw the reason why he had rushed off so quickly. The trophy case had been broken into and if Isabelle didn't know any better she'd guess that picture he had been holding was what he'd taken.

But the question was...why?

**…..**

After that the rest of the school day flew by without anymore surprises or confrontations, which pleased Isabelle down to the ground as she just wanted nothing more than to go home and spend some time with Lex.

She had told the principle about the lad who had broken the trophy case, which he had thanked her for and said the boy would be dealt with personally.

As she walked along Isabelle couldn't help but think about what her father had said to her about Whitney. She knew he had a point about her boyfriend being a sleaze, because in fairness he was. Whitney had been acting different for some time now, to the point that Isabelle herself questioned why she was even with him.

Well that was an easy question because the moment Whitney had asked her out it had made Isabelle feel as though she weren't an outcast anymore. She felt like she were truly the luckiest girl alive to be asked out by a jock because comparing herself to other girls in school Isabelle knew she didn't stand a chance of any guy asking her out, especially not a loser like her. But then Whitney came along and made her believe she was finally part of something.

She was happy with Whitney in the first few weeks they had begun seeing each other, but as their…relationship progressed Isabelle had started to feel a slight coldness in her heart. Deep down she knew there was something going on but didn't want to make assumptions. Yet. She planned to confront Whitney tomorrow and demand answers from him.

As she walked along she came to a stop at a bridge and decided to rest for a moment or two. Leaning against the metal rail she looked out to the distance and saw two birds circling one another. In that moment Isabelle couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be a bird. The thought of being able to spread those wings and float with the wind was a perfect dream to Isabelle that would sadly never come true.

**…..**

Speeding down the road Lex felt as though he wanted punch something, or specifically someone. Straight after his conversation before with Belle he had gotten a call from his father telling him that he had to cancel their plans for next week as he was exceptionally busy in Metropolis and would not be able to visit for a while. This had pissed Lex off beyond all limits of control because you see next Thursday was the anniversary of his mothers death and Lex had been in hope that his father would actually make an effort and just bloody well turn up to pay respects to his wife. But yet again his father had shut him down because work meant more to him than his own blood.

Now Lex was by no means surprised or hurt by his father's lack of loyalty to him because by now he was used to it. No, what bothered Lex was that on the day of his mother's funeral his father had promised to visit her grave every chance he got until the day of his passing. Yeah right, the man had done no such thing. Ever since Luthercorp had opened for business his father had literally sold his soul to the damn company and from there onwards it was just all about his precious reputation, nothing else mattered.

Well Lex would put up with it no more, as far as he was concerned his father could go to hell because he was done trying to mend their broken relationship. His father had cut him out of his life, so in return Lex would happily pay him back by cutting him out of his.

Why oh why could he not just have had a normal family like the Kent's? They were the upstanding family in his eyes, always had been. He envied Isabelle for having such loving parents that protected and stuck up for her at every brick and turn. Lex wished he could know that feeling, and though he maybe jealous of what Isabelle had in her life he would never wish his on her. Ever.

Isabelle Kent was his best most treasured friend in life, she had been since the moment they met back when the meteor shower struck Smallville. He couldn't remember half the things that had happened that day because he had suffered a minor concussion, but what he did remember was opening his eyes to see a beautiful little angel staring back at him with a cute smile. Lex had been sure that Isabelle had saved his life that day because the moment her delicate little hand had stroked his cheek he'd instantly felt a lot better, not physically but emotionally. Ever since then they had shared a strong kinship, she was the closest and only thing he had to family, a younger sister if you may. They backed up each other's corners whenever and wherever forming an unbreakable friendship that grew stronger each passing day.

To say the least Lex could not see his life without his little dove in it. She was all he had, and all he would ever need.

He was currently on his way back home to deal with some errands before picking Belle up, when his phone rang. As he went to pull it out his trouser pocket Lex being a clumsy fool managed to drop the phone, which then landed under the car seat. Cursing under his breath Lex reached under his seat to find his cell that was still ringing away, unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

**…..**

As a truck passed her by Isabelle had been too lost in thought to notice that a metal pipe had dropped off the back of the truck right behind her, but that was the least of her problems right now because the main one was speeding down the road at that very moment.

Neither saw it coming as Lex had just looked up from his phone to find himself seconds away from crashing into the large metal object laid out in the middle of the road. Without thinking he slammed on his brakes and swerved the car so not to hit it, only for things to take a massive turn for the worst as he saw he was about to go over the bridge edge with someone standing in his path.

But not just anyone, it was…oh no!

"BELLE! LOOK OUT!" Lex yelled with all his might.

He saw his angel turn round to face him, but too late as his car had hit her dead on before his world blacked out.

Isabelle had only just snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a huge screeching noise and someone calling out her name from behind, however she was too late to react because the next thing she knew an excruciating affliction struck her right side before she was thrown over the bridge landing in the deep shallow water.

As she went to resurface Isabelle rotated round to see a familiar car beginning to submerge, so without thinking she swam down to the vehicle just as it landed at the bottom of the lake. She saw the driver already unconscious and quickly wrenched off the door with ease, but got the shock of her life when she saw whom the driver was.

Lex! It was Lex!

Not wasting another second Isabelle yanked off his seatbelt and carefully dragged her best friend out of the car and swam him to the surface. She then laid him down on the ground and began C.P.R.

"Lex, don't you die on me. You hear?" she asked pumping down on his chest and doing mouth to mouth. "You stay with me" she said feeling the tears stinging her eyes as it killed her inside to see someone she loved so much in such a vulnerable position.

But just then all was not lost as Lex gasped out loudly coughing up the water that filled his lungs. Isabelle sighed in total relief as she silently thanked whoever it was that was listening for not taking her best friend away.

"Belle?" Lex asked with disbelief written all over his face as he looked up to see his precious angel looking down at him.

"Yeah, its me" Isabelle assured him with a smile and tears of joy rolling down her face.

"I thought I…that I…killed you" Lex said with his voice filled with fear as he slowly raised his hand to carefully caress her cheek.

Isabelle then shook her head and placed her hand over his. "I'm here, you didn't hurt me" she reassured him.

"I was sure that I'd hit you" Lex said trying to make sense of what had just occurred.

Of course he was over the bloody moon that Belle was fully here and alive, because if she was otherwise he would have just preferred to have died in that crash as he wouldn't have been able to go on living. No, it was the fact that he knew he had hit her right smack bull's eye on the dot, but the question was…how had she survived?

"So did I, but…here I am" Isabelle said trying to get him to believe in her words as she didn't want him to start suspecting anything.

If Lex began questioning the situation he would be on to her in a flash, which would lead him to finding out about her powers and Isabelle could not let that happen. For his sake and hers. Though he did have a point. How could she not have been dead after that? It was truly impossible. But then again impossible was her middle name.

Lex then carefully sat up and threw his arms around Isabelle as tight as he possibly could, so frightened that she would disappear forever.

"I really thought I'd lost you ma petite colombe" he said kissing her wet hair.

"I thought I'd lost you too" Isabelle said burying her face in her brothers neck whilst hugging him back with just as much desperation, but being careful about her strength.

After what seemed like several minutes Isabelle leaned back bringing Lex to arms length to look at him, scanning her eyes over his face.

"We should get you to the hospital and get you checked out" Isabelle suggested as she gently ran her hand over the cut on his forehead.

"No I'm good, thanks" Lex said smiling at his sister feeling beyond grateful for what she had just done for him.

She had saved his life when she could have just left him to drown for nearly killing her, hell he wouldn't have blamed her if she had. How could she be so calm? How could she not hate him? She should be hitting him right now and telling him she never wanted to see him again. But then again how would he survive without his little dove? Easy. He couldn't, wouldn't.

"Come on be serious we should call someone before..." Isabelle then trailed off as a truck pulled up on the bridge and the driver hopped out heading towards them. "Too late" she said.

"Hey! You guys alright?" the red neck asked rushing over to the two.

"Yeah, we're good thanks" Lex said nodding at the truck driver.

"I already called for an ambulance, their on they're way" the red neck said.

"Oh great" Lex groaned knowing that if this got out it would be all over the papers, which was nothing new to him. It was just that he didn't want the press aggravating Belle. Not that she didn't deserve to give her side of the story because believe him she did. It was just that the press were cruel nasty people who would do anything for money and fame and he didn't want that, he didn't want Belle to have the spotlight shined in her eyes after what had just happened.

"Thanks. My friend may just need medical attention" Isabelle said half smiling at the driver in gratefulness.

"Belle I'm fine, really" Lex argued again.

"Lex you are getting yourself checked over if I have to drag your butt to the hospital myself. And don't for a second think I won't" Isabelle playfully scolded him as Lex just chuckled at her. He knew he wasn't about to win this battle, because when Belle made a threat she upheld it to the max.

He remembered when he was 11 when they had both been taken to get a milkshake (courtesy of Mrs Kent) and some kid around his age had laughed at his baldness. This had made Isabelle angry as she told the kid that if didn't quit making fun of her friend he would regret it, not that the boy listened of course leading Isabelle to then throw her milkshake in the boys face. Suffice to say her parents had grounded her for a month, which Lex felt truly guilty for as he hadn't wanted to get her into trouble because of him. But he was completely appreciative for how she had stuck up for him, which she still did to this day.

Not too soon after the ambulance had arrived the police followed along with an emergency tow truck and investigators. Basically the entire cavalry had shown up making it look like a crime scene. Lex and Isabelle had both given their statements about the accident, except Isabelle had lied by saying that she had witnessed the crash and had dived in to save her friend. Lex was confused as to why she hadn't just told the truth but Isabelle had informed him that if she did he would surely go to prison, which she would not have. No way no how.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Lex said as he and Isabelle sat beside each other with red blankets wrapped around them, courtesy of the ambulance crew.

"Lex, I wasn't about to throw you under the bus for something that was out of your control. These things just happen" Isabelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not when your the one speeding" Lex said looking down at his hands that were laid in his lap.

"Lex. It. Was. An. Accident" Isabelle said separating each word.

Lex shook his head, "why are you defending me Belle? How can you not want to see me locked up behind bars?"

"Because you're my brother Lex and I love you. We stick together no matter what comes our way, got it?" Isabelle spoke in a firm manner.

"Got it. And I love you too sis" Lex said smiling at his little dove as she then laid her head on his shoulder before he automatically wrapped his arm around her.

Not fifteen minutes later a well known voice was heard calling out Isabelle's name. The two friends turned to see non other than Jonathan Kent approaching the scene in a panicked state.

"Isa! Thank god, are you alright?" Jonathan asked sighing in relief as he saw his daughter in one piece.

"I'm fine dad, really" Isabelle assured her father not wanting him to make a huge fuss as she had miraculously come out of the situation alive and unharmed.

"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" Jonathan demanded as he brought his daughter into a hug.

"That would be me sir" Lex said coming to a stand knowing he was about to get the roasting of his life from Isabelle's father.

He and Mr Kent had never quite seen eye to eye, not that Lex had anything against Isabelle's father because honestly he didn't. It was just that Jonathan Kent had never seemed to like him for some reason, and now this situation would only make it ten times worse.

"Lex, I should have known" Jonathan said throwing the young man a contempt expression.

"Dad, please don't. It wasn't Lex's fault" Isabelle scolded her father as she was unprepared to stand by and allow him to jump down her friend's throat again.

"Let's just get you home before your mom throws a fit" Jonathan said wanting to get his daughter away from the man who had almost come close to killing her.

"You have an incredible daughter there Mr Kent, she saved my life. If there's any way I can show my gratitude just name it" Lex said trying to get on the father's good side.

"Drive slower next time" Jonathan advised him whilst leading his daughter away, but not before Isabelle mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Lex for her father's stubborn behaviour.

As he watched the pair go Lex turned back to the riverbank to see his now destroyed car being pulled out the water. And at that moment he began to rack his brain with question after question of just how Isabelle had managed to survive the accident. He knew for sure he had run her down because he saw it with his own eyes. Was it just sheer luck? Or was there more to his little dove than she actually let on?

**Authors note: What did you think of this chapter? **

**Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Isabelle stood looking out at the stars from the loft window, questioning how she had survived the crash and why? What was the purpose of her still being here? The universe was trying to tell her something, not only for the fact that she had powers but practically also cheating death. But why? Why her? Why couldn't her life just be normal? Was it too much to ask to want to be like everyone else and lead an everyday life?

As soon as Isabelle and Jonathan had gotten home Martha had nearly hugged the life out of the poor girl, telling her how worried she'd been and that she was proud of her daughter for saving Lex's life. Though Jonathan had insisted that Isabelle stay away from Lex given that he had nearly gotten her killed but his daughter clearly stated that Lex had been as much of a victim as her if not more, and that she was sure as heck not gonna cut him out of her life. No way no how.

Just then Isabelle heard someone approaching the loft and turned to see Whitney walking into the moonlight.

"Hi" he awkwardly spoke.

"Hi" Isabelle said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I err saw you up here and thought I'd…" Whitney trailed off.

"That you'd what?" Isabelle asked her boyfriend.

"I heard about what happened and…wanted to check you were ok" Whitney said placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine thanks, no need to concern yourself Whit" Isabelle said using the nickname he truly despised.

"Belle I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to upset you" Whitney said moving a little closer to her.

"I just...I don't get what's happening with us lately, or rather what's happening with you" Isabelle said ready to lay it down on the line to her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked her.

"I mean that ever since the day I told you I loved you our relationship has gone from bad to worse. Whenever I try to spend time with just the two of us you distance yourself away. Whenever you say you'll call you don't and then come up with some lame ass excuse. You hardly talk to me anymore because your too busy hanging around Lana, who I might add has been making my life a living hell if you hadn't gotten that today, which I seriously doubt you did because you were too interested in another girl to care about your own" Isabelle stated feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Belle I..."

"Just answer me one thing Whitney and this time I want the gods honest truth" Isabelle strongly spoke looking him dead in the eye. "Have you or have not been seeing Lana Lang behind my back?" she asked.

"Belle come on do you even hear yourself right now you…"

"WHITNEY! Answer. The. Question!" Isabelle yelled feeling her herself tremble with anger.

"No! You know I haven't! Why are you being so freaking paranoid?" Whitney shouted back.

"Why? Why he asks" Isabelle laughed to herself. "Maybe its because my boyfriend has been very good at lying to me for quite some time and right now I'm giving him the opportunity to be openly honest with me, only he hasn't got the balls to do that."

"Because I'm not lying!" Whitney snapped.

"Oh really?" Isabelle asked stepping closer to him. "Then how come I saw you screwing Lana in the cemetery the other night?" she asked in a deadly manner watching Whitney's face fall. "I went there to plant flowers on my grandmothers grave when I saw the two of you going at it like rabbits."

"Belle I can explain…"

"And do you know what the worst part is? It's that despite everything I've always defended you against my parents and my friends whenever they tried to warn me about you, but I never listened because I loved you so much" Isabelle said trying her best to stay strong for what she was about to do next.

"Loved?" Whitney asked not missing the past tense.

"It's over Whitney, its been over for a while" Isabelle said hearing her voice break as Whitney shook his head.

"Belle come on, it doesn't have to be like this. It was just a stupid mistake I swear, it meant nothing. She came onto me" Whitney said in desperation.

"Oh please, have some self respect. She came onto you? Really? Is that what your really going with?" Isabelle asked giving him a sardonic look.

"Babe it's the truth" Whitney said.

"Ok right so non of it was your fault because Lana just happened to use her seductive ways to force you into having sex with her?" Isabelle asked her imbecile of an ex who in return looked like he was trying to find something to say. "You must really think I'm that shallow because that is without a doubt the most pitiful excuse I've ever heard come from your mouth."

"Belle baby please I care about you more than anything, you're the only girl for me you have to know that. This can't be the end. We've come too far to let something like this come between us now. We can get past this and work it out" Whitney said placing his arms on Isabelle's shoulders, only for her to pull away.

"Don't you get it? There is nothing to work out. We can't fix this. Whitney I've tried for so long to support our relationship, but after what I saw that night...I can tell you this much. I will never trust you again. So just do yourself and me a favour and leave, I no longer desire to be in your presence anymore than I already have to be" Isabelle said trying to ignore the tears rolling down her face. And just as she went to brush passed him she heard Whitney chuckle.

"You always were too freaking sensitive" Whitney said.

This caused Isabelle to freeze in her tracks and snap round to face him. "Excuse me?"

"But then again what could I expect from a simple plain farm girl who's all about the moral high grounds like it's her personal bible" Whitney said turning to look on to her.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Isabelle asked wondering if her now ex boyfriend had suddenly lost his mind.

"I couldn't stress the amount of times I had to jack off because you were too much of a coward to give up the goods. Always had to be the good little girl, always wanting to please mommy and daddy" Whitney mocked her.

'Oooooh myyyyy goooodd' Isabelle thought to herself with wide eyes feeling absolutely appalled by what had just fallen from his lips.

"So that's what this is about? Me not wanting to jump into bed with you? Is that why you were so quick to get off with Lana? Because I wasn't easy like her?" Isabelle asked raising her voice.

"Oh you were easy alright" Whitney chuckled. "You were so easy that you actually believed that this whole thing was real and that Lana and I were actually finished."

Right then Isabelle felt like she had just been soccer punched in the face.

"What?"

"I am actually pretty pissed though. Lana bet me ten bucks that I wouldn't be able to get you to give up your 'V' card before prom, and sadly I lost because you were just too damn stubborn to play ball" Whitney sneered at her.

Isabelle had never felt so sick in her life. A bet? That one word that stuck out like a sore thumb had just brought her world crashing down. Had he really just insinuated that she'd been nothing more than the center of a sick twisted game this whole time?

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Isabelle asked with a shaky voice as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Because its fun. Because I loved the idea of a challenge, especially one that involved deflowering Smallville's own little saint. Though I do wonder if your buddy Luthor ever had better luck than me. In fact who's to say that the two of you haven't been doing the dirt in that big mansion of his?" Whitney asked.

'WHAT. THE. HELL!' Isabelle mentally yelled looking at Whitney in pure disgust.

"I bet the thought of it really gets you off" Whitney chuckled as he begun slowly approaching her.

"Get. The. Fuck off my property right this second Whitney or I swear to god I will kill you" Isabelle hissed.

"What it must feel like to bang a Luthor" Whitney said getting closer.

"I said get out" Isabelle repeated feeling herself about to loose control.

"Does it make that bad girl inside you want to come out and play?"

"Whitney I'm warning you" Isabelle growled as he was now standing right in front of her.

"To be the little bitch to warm up Lex Luthor's bed" Whitney smirked.

"FUCK YOU WHITNEY! GET OUT!" Isabelle bellowed.

"Fine, I'll go. But first…how about a parting gift" Whitney suggested.

And before Isabelle knew what was happening she was being shoved up against the nearest wall with her hands held tightly above her head as Whitney's lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss. Though he was no match for her as one of her legs flew out to knee him hard in the groin. As soon as he fell to the floor Isabelle legged it out of the barn and used her super speed to get as far away from there as possible. She would have gone straight to the house, but in that moment she was too lost in her own fear to care about anything else. She could not believe how Whitney had just tried to force himself onto her like that. Isabelle knew he was acting crazy, but not for a second did she think he would take it that far. Let alone at all.

Her father was right, they all were. And she didn't listen.

**…..**

Riiiinnnng

Riiinnnnng

Went Lex's house phone as he sprung awake at the noise looking around confused for a moment. He had been laid out on his couch next to the fire and must have drifted off for a while, his head had been killing him before but thankfully after taking some strong aspirin from his doctor it had slowly drifted away.

Raising himself up from the comfortable couch he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone whilst rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hello?" he said.

**"Lex thank god"**

"Mrs Kent?" Lex asked in surprise.

**"Yeah hi, listen I'm sorry to be calling so late but…" Martha trailed off.**

"No no that's ok. Is everything alright?" Lex asked getting a bad feeling about this call.

**"I just needed to know if you'd seen or heard from Isabelle in the last few hours?" Martha asked.**

Yep, there it was right there. One word that set off Lex's panic mode. Isabelle.

"No, not since the crash today. Why? Is she ok? Is something wrong?" Lex worriedly asked, though it was near desperation.

"**I don't know. Jonathan and I heard shouting coming from the barn before and when we went to look we found Whitney on the floor in pain, but we couldn't find Isabelle. John went out looking for her, but we've had no luck. I'd hoped she'd be with you" Martha said sounding as though she were crying.**

The only thing that registered in Lex's mind in that moment was that Isabelle was missing. His little dove was missing and he'd been too bloody busy sleeping!

"What time did you last see her?" Lex asked in apprehension.

"**Around half seven, but we heard the shouting at eight" Martha said.**

Lex then looked at his watch and saw the time was now half ten. Two and a half hours? She'd been missing for two and a half hours and he was only finding out about this now?

"Have you called the police?" Lex asked.

"**Yeah. Ethan said a few squad cars have been sent out to search the town, but so far there's been no sign of her" Martha said.**

"I'll take my car and drive around, there's a few places I can think of that I know Belle might go" Lex said.

"**Thanks Lex, just keep me posted and let us know if you hear anything" said Martha sniffling.**

"I'm gonna find her Mrs Kent, I give you my word on that" Lex said meaning every single word as he put the phone down before quickly grabbing his coat and running out the mansion. He tried ringing Isabelle's phone, but it just ended up going straight to voicemail.

"Belle it's me, if you get this message call me back right away and let me know where you are. I need to know you're ok" Lex said snapping his phone shut in frustration as he high tailed it in his new car. He was a man on a mission, and his mission was to find his little dove wherever she maybe. His only hope was that she was alright.

Why oh why did his best friend have to be so jeopardy friendly? If it wasn't her nearly being killed by a speeding car it was this.

Just then something Mrs Kent had said nagged at his mind..

'_Jonathan and I heard shouting coming from the barn before and when we went to look we found Whitney on the floor in pain.' _

Shouting? Whitney on the floor in pain? Could Isabelle have possibly gotten into a fight with the jock and run off? That was a definite maybe, but why would Whitney be on the floor in pain? It didn't make sense.

Unless…

No, no he couldn't have.

Could he?

Was that stupid jock capable of such a thing?

Could Isabelle and Whitney have argued to the point where Whitney had…attacked her? Could his little dove have reacted in self defense and run off petrified? That thought alone had Lex on edge. The thought of his best friend going through something like that scared him to his core.

He prayed that he was wrong about his sudden theory, but god help if Whitney was the reason in all this and if he had so much as done one thing to harm his little dove Lex vowed that neither heaven nor hell would be able to stop him from making Whitney suffer at his hands. He would be after blood.

'Belle, where are you?'

**Authors note: Hmmm where's Isabelle disappeared? How do you think Lex and her parents will react when they find out what Whitney has done? Get excited for the next chapter. Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quarter to twelve and still no sign of Isabelle, at this point Lex was beginning to loose his shit. He had gone round town, tried the woods, the old dance studio, the school football stadium, the cemetery and nothing. Not a sign sound or phone call.

Speaking of phone calls he had rang Mrs Kent back to see if she or her husband had better luck than him, but still Isabelle was a no show. Message upon message he had left on her voicemail and not a peep.

Where could his little dove have gotten too?

There was only one last place he could think of where she might very well be, but if not he would be going straight after Whitney and demand answers.

The police be damned.

**…..**

'God it's freezing' Isabelle thought to herself rubbing her bare arms wishing that she had a nice warm jumper right about now as the cold air was beginning to get to her.

She had no idea how long she had been out here, but couldn't bring herself to care. She was laid out on the wooden deck with her phone switched off in her pocket being in no mood to talk to anyone. She knew she would have to eventually go home because her parents would be beside themselves, but how could she face them? How could she tell them that they had been right about Whitney all along and that he had only been after her virginity?

She could not stop crying at the fact that she had aloud herself to fall hook line and sinker for his and Lana's little scheme. In her mind there was always that voice that said she was a damn fool for trusting the dick, but she had been so blind to love that she'd blocked out everything else. Well look where her own stupidity had gotten her now.

Fooled

Heart broken

And Humiliated

She wanted to kill them. Isabelle seriously wanted to find Lana and tare her face off before dealing with Whitney in the most horrific way. The idea of making them suffer slowly and painfully brought a sense of pleasure to her soul, but that was not the way she was raised. Though sometimes she wished she could just say 'screw the rules' and do whatever she pleased.

It was ironic to Isabelle how she'd demanded the truth from Whitney, and yet after he had basically served it to her on a silver platter and laughed in her face Isabelle now wished she hadn't bothered. The truth hurt like an undeniable bitch and anyone who said otherwise were just as pitiful as she was.

If only she could just leave Smallville and put all this behind her, to start a new life on her own. But then that thought alone pained her heart even more. If she did walk away she would be leaving behind her home and the people she loved.

Martha. Jonathan. Chloe. Pete. And Lex.

Isabelle could not imagine going a day without them, let alone a lifetime. Her mere existence meant nothing if she had nothing.

"Come here often?" a voice asked.

'Huh?' Isabelle thought to herself as she turned her head to see her big brother climbing up the windmill ladder.

"Lex?" she asked in confusion.

"The one and only" he chuckled coming to sit beside her as she sat up.

"How did you find me?" Isabelle asked as that very question racked her brain. How did he find her? And how the hell had she not heard him coming?

"Are you kidding? We've known each other for twelve years and you don't think that by now I don't know about all your hiding spots?" Lex asked sounding smug.

"Point taken" Isabelle said trying to smile, but failed miserably.

"Your mom called, she said you'd disappeared earlier and none could find you" Lex informed getting serious this time as he watched Isabelle narrow her eyes to her feet. "What happened Belle?"

"Its nothing" Isabelle said.

"Belle…"

"Its nothing, honest" Isabelle repeated.

"I don't believe that, and neither do you" Lex said not meaning to pressure her, but he really needed to know what had gone on tonight.

Swallowing back a lump Isabelle continued to stare at her feet as she willed herself not to break down and cry again.

"Belle? Belle look at me" she heard Lex softly ask and shook her head knowing that if she looked at him she would fall apart. "Please talk to me ma petite colombe, I can't bare to see you like this."

It was honestly killing Lex inside to see his little sister looking so broken as her puffy red eyes did not go unnoticed to him, even if she tried to hide it. Something must have seriously gone down for Isabelle to bottle herself up like this, because never had there been a time during their friendship where either of them could not talk to one another about anything.

"Whitney and I...something happened and we broke up" Isabelle said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry Belle. What happened?" Lex asked, though he could think of a million things that the jock had already done wrong.

"He came over and we got into a fight. I told him that our relationship hadn't been working out lately because he'd been so distant, and then I questioned him about Lana" Isabelle paused for a second before carrying on. "I told him to admit that he'd been seeing her behind my back, but he just kept denying it. And that's when I told him I'd witnessed it with my own eyes when I caught him and Lana humping in the cemetery the other night."

"Wait, hold up. You saw them having sex and you said nothing? How could you have stayed with him? You should have come out with it and dumped his sorry ass" Lex half yelled feeling his blood boil at the mere image of a distraught looking Belle witnessing her so called boyfriend going at it with Lana freaking Lang.

"Because I needed to know if he'd admit it, and if he cared enough for me at all to tell me the truth" Isabelle paused. "But he didn't. In the end I had to force it out of him" she said staring blankly into the night.

"What happened after that?" Lex asked.

"Well after he finally admitted to defeat I told him it was over and went to leave, only he…" Isabelle trailed off.

"He what?" Lex asked desperately wanting to know as he noticed Belle's clenched fists.

"He erm…h-he told me that…" she struggled to get the words out whilst keeping the tears at bay, but just then as she felt Lex's hand gently squeeze hers Isabelle's emotions got the better of her as she reluctantly aloud herself to break.

"Belle" Lex softly spoke as he watched on with sorrow as tears flowed from his sister's eyes.

"It was a lie" Isabelle cried.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Everything about us was a lie" Isabelle said.

Lex frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I was a bet" Isabelle said as she turned her head to see her friend staring at her in question. "Whitney and Lana…they never truly broke up, it was a lie. They made it look like Lana dumped him so Whitney could get me to go out with him. They made a bet that Whitney couldn't…" she trailed off not wanting to say the next words.

"That he couldn't what Belle?" Lex asked gritting his teeth as he watched his sister take in a deep breath.

Isabelle then went on to telling him the rest of the story leaving no details out, though by the time she was finished Lex had begun to make his way down the ladder without so much as a word.

"Lex? Lex where are you going? Lex!" Isabelle shouted after him only to be ignored. It then suddenly clicked in her mind like a light bulb as she quickly begun to climb down herself.

"Lex wait!" she called watching as he started making his way to his car. Thinking fast as his back was turned she jumped down the rest of the way easily landing on her feet.

"Lex stop. Please" Isabelle pleaded as she ran in front of him trying to block his way to the vehicle.

"Belle get out of my way" Lex sharply said trying to move around her.

"No I won't. Just calm down and think for a second" Isabelle said.

"Oh I'm thinking alright. I'm thinking that I'm gonna find that dick head quarterback and rip him apart inch by inch" Lex said being completely serious. After finding out the truth behind his little doves heartache he instantly saw red. He would hunt Whitney down and break him like he had broken his best friend before painting white walls red with his blood.

"Lex please I'm begging you, don't do this he's not worth it" Isabelle said trying to reason with him.

"To see him suffer for what he did to you would be worth everything" Lex said reaching for his car door only for Belle to stand in his way.

"Its not worth you going to prison for the rest of your life" Isabelle said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Belle I'm not going to just sit back and allow that piece of shit to get away with that he's done" Lex argued.

"And I'm not asking you to, but I don't want you to do something that could destroy every little good thing you have going for you" Isabelle said.

"The only good thing I have going in my life is you Belle, you're the only true piece of happiness I have. Which is why I'm doing this. I'm gonna make him pay for hurting someone who means the world to me" Lex said.

"And if you do kill him…then what? Whitney will be dead and you'll be locked away forever as a mass murderer. Do you really think I want that? To see my best friend, my brother locked behind bars where I'll never be able to see you again?" Isabelle asked.

"Belle I…"

"Because let me tell you something Lex, I would rather have died in that car accident then face knowing that I was the cause of my brother turning into a cold blooded killer" Isabelle sobbed.

Lex was speechless. He had no idea that Isabelle cared that deeply about him. It made him feel like a right ass now for the way he had just carried on. He was so busy wrapped up in the thought of getting revenge on Whitney that he didn't for a moment stop to think about how Isabelle would truly feel. If the roles were reversed there was no doubt in Lex's mind that he would be reacting the same way Isabelle was right now. If not more. The thought of his little dove going to prison for the rest of her life and him never being able to see her again was like someone wrenching out his heart and feeding it to the dogs.

Now he could see why she felt this way, now he could see why she was so scared.

"I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry" Lex said pulling her into his arms as the two tightly clung to one another.

"I need you Lex. I can't do any of this without you" Isabelle cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh I'm not going anywhere ma petite colombe, I promise. I'm always gonna be here for you" Lex softly said as he gently ran his hand over her hair.

Right in that moment Lex realized just how vulnerable his little dove was. He had always known her to be one of the strongest people he had ever met, but this right here was an eye opener on just how stupid he had been for not doing a better job at protecting her from guys like Whitney. After seeing her so broken tonight he vowed to make damn well sure that none ever hurt his sister again, those who so much as dared would know his wrath. That was another point.

"Belle, you have to tell your parents about Whitney. You can't allow him to get away with what he did" Lex said.

"I know and I will, but not tonight. I just wanna go home and get some sleep" Isabelle said as Lex nodded in return.

He then guided her to the passenger seat of his silver Porsche before getting in himself starting up the car and heading straight for the Kent residence.

Sometime during the ride Lex looked over to see that Isabelle had fallen asleep with her head leaned back against the leatherhead rest. In the time it took them to reach the farm Lex couldn't help but notice just how truly innocent his sister looked when she slept, it was amazing how she seemed somewhat peaceful after such disastrous events today. He hoped that whatever she dreamed of was better than the cold harsh reality they faced everyday.

Upon their arrival Lex carefully carried Isabelle from his car to the front door of the house whilst being sure not to wake her. Though just as he was about to knock the door was yanked open by non other than Martha Kent, who looked completely relieved when her eyes landed on Isabelle.

"Isa! Oh my god" Martha cried.

At the sound of his daughters name Jonathan jumped up from the couch and practically flew to the door, only to skid to a halt as he saw an unconscious Isabelle lying in the young Luthor's arms.

"What's happened? Is she ok?" Martha asked in panicked state.

"It's alright Mrs Kent she's just sleeping" Lex assured her as Jonathan then rushed over to take his daughter from Lex's arms.

"Where did you find her?" Jonathan asked him.

"At the old wind mill, she was in a pretty bad way" Lex said with his eyes remaining on Isabelle's sleeping form.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked.

"I…its not really my place to tell you, its best if you let Isabelle explain tomorrow. Right now she just needs her rest" Lex said.

As Jonathan looked down at his daughter a sudden terrible feeling washed over him as he couldn't help but fear the worst for whatever had happened to his baby girl. He really wanted to press Lex on the matter and demand answers, but understanding that the young Luthor was only respecting his daughter's privacy Jonathan decided that Lex was right. The truth had to come from Isabelle alone, so until then he would have to remain patient.

"Thank you Lex, we can't tell you how grateful we are to you for finding her" Martha smiled.

"It was my pleasure Mrs Kent, I'll always be there to help Isabelle any way I can" said Lex returning the gesture.

"I'm gonna go put her to bed and then I better give Ethan a call to tell him the news" Jonathan said.

"Well I better get going myself, but I'll call round tomorrow to see how she's doing if that's ok?" Lex asked.

"Of course, your always welcome here Lex" Martha assured him.

"Thank you Mrs Kent" Lex said as he glanced one last time at Isabelle before turning to leave.

"Lex" Jonathan called stopping the young Luthor in his tracks as Lex turned to face him. "Thank you" he said plain and simple as his wife smiled at him for this.

"Your welcome Mr Kent" Lex smiled before departing the house not being able to believe that he had actually gotten on Jonathan Kent's good side for a change.

Now that he knew his sister was home and safe Lex would get down to business and plan his revenge on Whitney. Though he wanted nothing more than to kill the punk he wouldn't betray Belle's trust. No he was simply going to make the little bastard hurt until he practically begged for death. As for Lana…well lets just say that whatever reputation she has going for her right now was about to be torn apart and burnt to a sunder by the time he was finished. Lex would enjoy making them both suffer for the pain they had caused his little dove.

In this life there was a moral to be learnt. Children who played with fire get their fingers burnt, or in Lana and Whitney's case…ignite and are reduced to ashes.

**…..**

Isabelle hadn't gone to school the next day as she had asked her mom and dad if she could call in sick, which they had allowed her to do as they understood that she had quite the ordeal the day before and needed her space. Though they had both assured her that hiding away from the world was not the best way to solve her problems, she would always have the help and support from the people she loved no matter what.

Ethan, the town's chief of police had come calling at the Kent's to ask if everything was ok and to question Isabelle on why she had run off last night. Of course Isabelle had been really hesitant to say anything at first, but with a little help from her mom and dad she gathered the courage to tell them the whole story of what had gone on between Whitney and her.

To say that her parents and Ethan were completely disgusted was putting it mildly, because once Isabelle had finished explaining she had to literally stop her father from grabbing his rifle and hunting her ex down like a dog. Her mother on the other hand was hell bent on marching right over to the Lang's and ringing the deranged teenager by the scruff of her neck.

Martha had never imagined that Lana Lang of all people would be capable of something so sickening in her life. To know that such a sweet young child had grown up into a wicked unfeeling person was just unbelievable. But then again she did grow up beside that aunt of hers so what could Martha expect?

As for Whitney…in Jonathan and Martha's eyes he was a dead man walking.

Ethan had then apologized to Isabelle for what the two troubled teenagers had put her through and assured her that Whitney and Lana would be dealt with, personally. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Isabelle was a good girl who had never done anything to have such disgusting behaviour thrown at her by two people who in Ethan's eyes deserved nothing more than to be locked up for a long period of time.

After that Isabelle had gone about doing her chores for the remainder of the day to get her mind off things whilst her parents had popped into town to do some grocery shopping. Once she was done she decided to pay Lex a visit to see how he was doing, she wrote a note for her parents saying she had gone for a walk before speeding off through the crop field.

Once she arrived at the stunning Luthor mansion she rang the buzzer and waited a few minutes but none answered. She then rang again but still none answered. After her fourth attempt she came to the conclusion that maybe Lex wasn't home and went to leave when she heard movement come from inside the house. That was odd, if Lex was in why wouldn't he answer?

'It wouldn't be rude to go in unannounced would it? Just to check that nothings wrong?' Isabelle asked herself as she took a chance and slipped through the gate bars.

Fortunately the door was never locked so that made things easier, though she would seriously have to have a talk with Lex about that as the place could easily get robbed or anything. Walking down the hallway she heard the sound of footsteps and strange clinking noises, which got louder when she came to a stop outside a specific room. That was when she saw two people in white suits and masks fencing it out like no tomorrow.

"Ala!"

One of them said as they pinned the other to the wall with their sword. And just then as the winner backed off the loser threw their sword in Isabelle's direction, though luckily it didn't hit her as it caught in the edge of the doorway making Isabelle jump in surprise. The loser then too off their mask to reveal non other than Lex Luthor himself.

"Belle? I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he said looking rather surprised to see her, yet very happy as he pulled the sword out of the wall.

"No its ok, I err buzzed but none answered" Isabelle said feeling a bit awkward as she saw that the winning fencer was a young woman.

"How'd you get through the gate?" Lex curiously asked.

"I sort of squeezed through the bars. I'm sorry if this is a bad time..." Isabelle said glancing between Lex and the mystery woman.

"Oh no! No, I think Heidi has officially kicked my ass for the day" Lex said passing his mask over to the woman now known as Heidi.

"You know you should really lock your doors, anyone could walk in here" Isabelle said.

"Ah but your not just anyone Bellsie" Lex teasingly said.

"Oh not that again" Isabelle groaned as Lex laughed knowing that she hated the nickname he had given her when they were kids.

"So how are you feeling today? I was actually gonna drop by to see you after my practice, but I guess you kind of beat me to it" Lex said taking off his gloves as they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm good. I mean I'm still trying get my head wrapped around things but…I'm gonna do my best to move forward" Isabelle said as he smiled at her.

"Well I for one am really glad to hear that Belle, you deserve a lot more in life. Oh and hey did you talk to your parents about what happened?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, Ethan came over this morning to ask about last night and that's when I told them" Isabelle said.

"And how did they take it? Or should I even ask that?"

"Well put it this way, Whitney might as well be carrying round a coffin because the moment his back is turned my father will gladly be the one to put him in an unmarked grave" Isabelle said in a serious tone.

"Glad to see someone's in the same boat as me" Lex chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny. I had to literally talk my dad down when he got his rifle out, and my mom wasn't of much help because she was too busy wrapped up in her own plot to kill Lana" Isabelle said.

"So to summon it up your folks are extremely pissed" Lex joked.

Isabelle scoffed, "that's the understatement of the year. Anyway how are you feeling? I mean after the whole crash scenario?"

"Like I said yesterday, I'm fine. In fact I've never felt better in my life" Lex said sounding as though he were at peace with himself.

"How so?" Isabelle questioned.

"Well its gonna sound weird but...do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked her as they entered the gym room.

"You mean like on an airplane?" Isabelle asked.

"No I mean like literally. A man soaring above the cloud bank with nothing but air beneath him" Lex said.

"I wish. It's always been one of my dreams, but at the end of the day its just wishful thinking" Isabelle said as Lex threw his white jacket to one side and picked up a towel to place round his neck.

"I did" Lex said as Isabelle looked on with confusion. "Right after the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew right over Smallville, and for the first time I didn't see a dead end...I saw a new beginning" Lex said looking completely content before he then narrowed his gaze to Isabelle. "Its all thanks to you Belle. You gave me a second chance in life, and I will forever be in your debt for that."

Isabelle feeling touched by his words moved to Lex's side and reached over to take his hand in her own to give it a gentle squeeze.

"I will always be there for you Lex, one way or another. Even if that means dragging your ass out of rivers for the rest of my life" Isabelle said as the two chuckled.

"Isn't it usually the woman who's the damsel in distress?" Lex asked humorously.

"Hmm in your case…I'd say not" Isabelle chuckled.

"Well I'm just gonna have to change all that then aren't I? Next time its gonna be me that saves your life" Lex promised.

"Super bro to rescue" Isabelle joked.

"You better believe it" Lex said making them both laugh.

"Going off the subject though do you wanna hang out tonight?" Isabelle asked.

"Err sure, but wait aren't you going to the dance tonight?" Lex asked.

"No I don't feel like going" Isabelle said looking down at her feet.

"Why? What's stopping you?" Lex asked knowing Belle had been so looking forward to it.

"Considering what happened yesterday I'd say that's enough put me off all together" Isabelle said as she went to disconnect their hands, but Lex didn't allow it.

"Belle" Lex said as she kept her head down. "Belle look at me" he said using his free hand to gently tilt her chin up so their eyes locked."You can't allow them to get the better of you like this, do you hear me? Lana and Whitney are trying to place you in a box and your allowing them to do it. You've got to show them that they haven't won, that your not about to stand by and take whatever they throw at you. Your strong Belle, stronger than even you can imagine and that is the gods honest truth."

'You don't know how right you are' Isabelle thought to herself at that moment.

"I won't allow you to give in and accept this, you are going to go to that dance tonight with your head held high and prove to them that you are a force to be reckoned with. That you're not going down without a fight" Lex said giving Belle the encouragement she needed.

As Isabelle took in Lex's words of wisdom she realized then and there that he was right, she needed to stand up to Lana and Whitney and put an end to this madness. She had been a coward to let the cheerleader and Whit walk all over her like she was nothing. But no more. It was time for Isabelle to finish this so she could move on with her life and leave Whitney in the dark.

Just then Isabelle jumped in fright as her phone chimed in her pocket. Taking it out she looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Chloe before hitting the answer button.

"Chloe hey, what's up?"

"_Belle? Oh my god are you ok?" Chloe asked._

"I'm fine Chlo, why?" Isabelle asked wondering why her friend sounded so worried.

"_We heard about the about crash and the break up between you and Whitney. Pete and I are just on our way to see you now" Chloe said._

"Erm Chloe, do you mind if I ask how you know about the break up?" Isabelle asked curious to find out who had actually told Chloe about it, because she sure as hell didn't.

"_Whitney. He told Lana about it and she basically told the whole school that he dumped you because he found out you were having an affair" Chloe explained._

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR! CHLOE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Isabelle yelled as she couldn't believe the crap that Lana Lang had dared to spout out about her, and more over couldn't believe that Whitney dared to tell other people their business.

"_Hey of coarse I don't. I mean if anything I believe that you dumped him, which if you don't me saying is about freaking time. But I would never believe a thing that comes out of that bitches mouth Belle, especially not something like that" Chloe said._

"Well I'm glad to hear it…but yeah it's true. I dumped him last night after we got into an argument about where his loyalties lied when it came to Lana and our relationship, but I'll fill you in on the details when I see you ok?" Isabelle said.

"_Ok, we'll see you in a few minutes" Chloe said._

"Ok, bye" Isabelle said before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Lex asked as he wondered what could have gotten his little dove so upset. "Belle?" he spoke as Isabelle stared off into space for a moment before she seemingly snapped back to reality and walked over to give him gentle a peck on the cheek.

"Your right, its time to end this once and for all" Isabelle said before departing from the manner without so much another word, leaving Lex to stare after her in confusion.

**Author's note: Look out Whitney and Lana there's a storm coming your way and its name is Isabelle Kent.**

**How did you like this chapter? **

**Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabelle had gotten home in record time just seconds before Pete and Chloe arrived at the farm. The three of them went to the loft where she had narrowed down the full details of yesterday's events, of course leaving out the part where she miraculously survived being hit by a car that was going at 90 miles per hour.

Pete had offered to beat Whitney to a pulp if he dared to show up at the dance later and Chloe vowed to mess up Lana's fake plastic face for not only putting her friend through hell, but also for being the worlds biggest bitch. Isabelle thanked the two but assured them that she already had a plan to make both Lana and Whitney suffer for their indiscretions.

After that Chloe had begun explaining to Isabelle about a boy called Jeremy Creek, who had had once attended their school 12 years ago but fell into a coma the day the meteor shower hit and had only just woken up. He apparently had been spotted yesterday at a murder scene where Chloe took a picture of him, which she compared to another picture of what Jeremy had looked like 12 years ago. Weirdly enough they were the exact same, as though he hadn't aged a day.

As Isabelle got a closer look at the photo a bolt of lightning struck her mind as she recalled the boy she'd seen in school yesterday who had smashed the trophy case. It was he. It was Jeremy Creek.

"Ok so he wakes up from a coma after 12 years and then makes a sudden reappearance, only for three crime scenes to follow. Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Well apparently those three guys that were attacked weren't just anybody, they were all former jocks at our school 12 years ago. Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, they say he suffered from massive electro imbalance" Chloe said.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day" Pete added.

"It's said that there was a huge electrical storm and the hospitals generator went down, but when it came back on Jeremy was gone" Chloe said.

"So the electricity basically charged him up like a battery" Pete said.

"So now he's back and putting Jocks into comas, why?" Isabelle asked whilst pacing.

"Because 12 years ago today they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow" Pete said.

"The day the meteor shower happened Jeremy was found close to where it first hit, the exposure of the blast must have done something to his body" Chloe said.

"Well if this is true and Jeremy's still out there, he could strike again at any time" Isabelle said trying not to think about Jeremy using his power on more innocent lives.

"Then we just gotta keep our eyes and ears open, as well as our noses for the smell of fried chicken" Pete chuckled trying to add a sense of humour to the situation, however the two girls just shook their heads at him unimpressed.

An hour later after both Chloe and Pete had gone home to get ready for the dance Isabelle had informed her parents that she was still going tonight, date or no date. And though it had shocked both Jonathan and Martha to hear that their daughter was actually still going to the dance after the Whitney fiasco they were proud that she was holding her head high determined not to let anything hold her back. Isabelle had explained to her parents that Lex had not only given her the confidence to go, but she was more than ready to put both her ex and his lying concubine in their places once and for all.

Settling that Isabelle then went to grab a shower before getting herself ready for the night's events.

**...…**

Checking herself over in the mirror for what must have been the 105th time Isabelle paced round in her room dressed up and ready to go, though her nerves were shot as things begun to spin round in her head. The crash. Whitney. Lana. Jeremy Creek. And Lex. Her mind felt like a scrunched up piece of paper that she couldn't make heads nor tails of. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right through her chest and her legs felt unbelievably weak.

'I wonder if this is how Cinderella felt when she was going to the ball?' Isabelle asked herself trying to pull it together by taking a few deep breaths and concentrating on one thing that would get her through the night.

Looking at the time she saw it was coming on six o'clock and the dance had begun at 5.30. Taking one last look in the mirror Isabelle let out a breath before then leaving her room.

**…..**

Lex had just pulled up at the Kent farm in his new silver Porsche. He thought he would check up on Isabelle (if she hadn't already gone to the dance that is) because he was a bit worried at the state she'd left in earlier and wanted to make certain she was ok.

Walking up the steps to knock on the front door he waited a few seconds before it swung open to reveal Martha Kent.

"Hi Mrs Kent" Lex said giving her a polite smile.

"Lex hi, how are you?" Martha asked him.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. I hope I'm not intruding I just wanted to make sure if Belle was okay?" Lex asked.

"Oh she's fine, she's just upstairs getting ready for the dance. Do you want to come in?" Martha asked being polite to her guest.

"Er sure, thank you" Lex replied as he carefully walked into the house spying Jonathan Kent in the living area.

"Mr Kent" Lex said greeting Belle's stubborn father.

"Lex" Jonathan said approaching the young man as he continued to stare him down.

"Belle! Lex is here to see you!" Martha called up the stairs before turning back to face the boys. "She should be down in a minute, why don't you go take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked him.

"Err no I'm good thanks" Lex politely said as he sat himself down on the living room couch, being weary as he could feel Jonathan watching him the whole time.

"So, how's the head? No concussion after your little stunt yesterday?" Jonathan asked as he sat across from Lex.

"Jonathan" spoke Martha in a warning tone.

"Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about Mr Kent" Lex said as Jonathan leaned back in his chair.

"I'm listening" Jonathan said feeling interested to know exactly what the man who had almost killed his daughter had to say for himself.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. What happened yesterday was completely my fault, if I hadn't been so reckless in my actions then that crash would never have happened. You have to believe me when I say that I would never do anything to harm your daughter. Belle is the closest thing I have to family, a sister if you will. It kills me to know that I'd almost…I mean I'd promised myself a long time ago that I'd always be there to protect her, and I failed nearly taking Belle out of the equation because of my own stupidity. In my opinion she should have just left me for dead because it would have been nothing more than I deserved" Lex said as Jonathan looked taken back by his speech.

"You really care that much for my daughter?" Jonathan asked leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"More than anything" Lex replied without hesitation, but Jonathan still didn't look convinced. "Look Mr Kent, I know you don't like me and I don't pretend to understand why. But Isabelle means the world to me, always has. I know my family doesn't have the best reputation in this town and for that I'm ashamed. I've never been able to quite work out just what Belle sees in me or what I've done in life to deserve such an amazing friend, but if you give me a chance I swear I will never let her down again. I promise" he said with pure determination.

As Jonathan sat there taking in everything Lex had just told him he couldn't help but think that his daughter had really done a number on the young Luthor, and doubted that she even knew it. That's not to say that Jonathan fully trusted him yet. Lex may have his own mind about things but who's to say that he won't one day turn his back on Isabelle and follow in his father's footsteps?

Just then both men heard someone coming down the stairs and as Lex turned his head round to look his breath hitched.

There descending down the stairs was Isabelle looking the most exquisite beauty the world had ever seen. She wore a royal blue knee length strapless satin v-neck dress with ruffled layers that and a thin gold belt line round the middle. Her makeup was fair, not that she needed it anyway. She had on gold high heels to match her dress belt, and her hair flowed round her shoulders in curls.

To say Lex was completely taken away by his sister's beauty was not even close to being subtle. If he didn't know any better he'd say that his little dove was in fact a princess, no a goddess who had disguised herself as a farm girl this whole time. It just made him all the more protective of her.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs Isabelle saw the flabbergasted expressions on her parents faces and took notice of her star struck brother (who she was happy to see but questioned why he was here) as he slowly approached her looking lost for words.

"Ooooh honey you look so beautiful" Martha cooed with tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged her daughter to her not being able to believe how truly grown up her baby girl looked right now.

"Aww mom don't cry" Isabelle smiled whilst comforting her mother.

"I can't help it" Martha said as she pulled back to look at her daughter with pride. "What was once a cute little innocent child is now a stunning grown up young lady that your father and I are both proud of" she smiled.

"Thanks mom" Isabelle said feeling truly touched by her mother's words as she gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Let me go get the camera" Martha said before rushing off.

Chuckling at her mother Isabelle then turned to look at Lex, who still looked like he had just seen his favourite band.

"What? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing its just…" Lex said shaking his head as Isabelle waited for him to continue. "Belle you look amazing, you really do" he said smiling at her.

"Charmer" Isabelle teased whilst blushing at his words.

"I mean it. No man in this world will ever do anything to deserve you Belle, and if I had my way I'd kick every guys ass that tries to make a pass at my sister" Lex said causing them both to laugh before he got serious again. "You're a rare star in yourself Belle, never believe anything different."

With that said Isabelle threw her arms around her childhood friend and buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you" she whispered as the two held each other.

As he watched the two hug Jonathan went over Lex's words to his daughter and although he would bite his tongue before saying this out loud he agreed with the young Luthor. Isabelle was indeed a very rare star in their lives, one that like a miracle had dropped down from above and brought true happiness to his and Martha's lives. And also like Lex said no man in this world would ever deserve his daughter's affection, and Jonathan would gladly pull his rifle out on the next man who even dared to glance in Isabelle's direction. After the pain Whitney had caused her he wouldn't think twice about dealing with the next person to hurt his baby girl in anyway shape or form, and that went for Lex as well.

Martha on the other hand was more than happy that Lex was protecting her daughter. From the very first moment she had seen little Lex and Isabelle playing together as kids Martha knew that he and his father were on two separate wavelengths. Lionel Luthor was all about gaining whatever control he could and not caring what he had to do to achieve his goal. Where as Lex was something different, he had a light within him that only Isabelle could seem to bring out. Such a shy depraved little boy had grown up into a handsome noble young man who shared a beautiful kinship with Isabelle, and for that Martha was forever thankful.

"Picture time!" called Martha as she returned with the camera in hand.

"This should be fun" Isabelle muttered sarcastically as the two men smiled at her comment.

It took ten minutes before every photo was taken to Martha's orders. They went under Isabelle and Jonathan. Martha and Isabelle. Martha Jonathan and Isabelle. Lex and Isabelle and Martha had even insisted that Lex get in with the whole family (much to Jonathans dismay).

"We better get a move on or your gonna be late" Jonathan said to Isabelle who nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" Lex politely asked as Isabelle looked at him in surprise. "I mean if you don't already have plans of course, I wouldn't mind dropping you off."

"Yeah sure. Dad you don't mind do you?" Isabelle asked her father.

Jonathan however was about to disagree because he didn't trust Lex after yesterday and didn't rely on him to not get his daughter into trouble, or worse. But one deathly glare from his wife said it all, he'd either walk out of this one with flying colours or face living in the doghouse. Yes his wife was an evil little minx, but Jonathan loved her nonetheless.

"No. No you just go and make sure you have a good time tonight, and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jonathan said.

"Thanks dad" Isabelle smiled giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"But Lex" Jonathan said as the young Luthor came to attention while Isabelle gave her father the 'dad please don't' look. "You make sure my daughter gets there safe, because if not I'll personally run you down with my tractor. Got it? I'm trusting you on this" he warned up holding the law as Isabelle rolled her eyes while Martha smiled at him.

"You have my word Mr Kent" Lex assured him as both men shared a look of understanding.

Martha being so proud of her husband mouthed a 'thank you' to him as things could have gone in the opposite direction if he'd allowed himself to take out his grudge for Lionel Luthor on Lex, but fortunately he hadn't. He had put his daughter first and placed aside his own feelings.

"Well, shall we?" Lex asked turning back towards Isabelle holding out his arm.

"We shall" Isabelle giggled as she gave her mother a peck on the cheek before looping her arm around his.

"Isa" Jonathan called stopping Isabelle in her tracks as she turned to face him. "You look beautiful tonight, you truly do" he said meaning it from the heart.

Smiling at this Isabelle ran over to her father and practically leaped into his arms as the two shared a loving father and daughter moment.

"I love you daddy" Isabelle softly spoke.

"I love you too baby" Jonathan said giving his daughter an affectionate kiss on the forehead before releasing her from his hold as she and Lex gave one last goodbye before departing from the house.

**(Author's note: Now I was officially gonna stop it here, but I thought that would be mean)**

**…..**

"Your chariot my lady" Lex said motioning Isabelle towards his Porsche.

"Sweet new ride" Isabelle said admiring the car in awe.

"You like?"

"Like? It's beautiful" Isabelle said running her hand along the car.

"Well at least I now know what to get you for your birthday" Lex smugly said knowing what was to be expected next.

"Don't. Even" Isabelle said bringing her stubbornness out to play.

Yes after 12 years of friendship Lex had learned all about Isabelle's stubborn side and knew just how much she despised people spending money on her. God bless her.

"Don't worry I'm kidding" Lex chuckled. "Or am I?" he mumbled but quickly took it back as he saw the look Isabelle was giving him. "Alright I'm sorry. Geese I'm glad I didn't actually say that I'd already bought it, I mean obviously then you would kill me wouldn't you?"

"Guess you'll never know" Isabelle said grinning at him as Lex let out a nervous laugh swallowing a lump in his throat.

"My lady" Lex said holding his hand out to her as he opened the passenger door.

"Kind sir" Isabelle giggled taking his hand as she slid into the car.

Lex then walked round and got into the driver's side before starting up the engine and driving them away from the farm.

On the way the two discussed about Isabelle's up coming 17th birthday, and unpredictably she told Lex that she wasn't too keen on celebrating because she didn't want to make a big fuss. Her birthday was nothing special, especially when she had no idea when her real birth date was.

"Come on please" Lex begged.

"No Lex" Isabelle said.

"Please"

"No"

"Please please please please please please" Lex begged.

"Lex, read my lips. It's. Not. Going. To. Happen" Isabelle said separating her words as Lex was trying to talk her into allowing him to host a party for her birthday.

"Please Belle, for me" Lex pouted trying to be cute.

"Why? Why is this so important to you? It's just one stupid day, no biggie" Isabelle argued back shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, there is nothing stupid about it. It's celebrating the day you first came into this world, and why you ask is it so important to me? It's because your birthday means alot to me too. It's a reminder of the fact that by you having been born I gained a true friend who was there for me when none else cared.

I'm not a big believer in fates Belle, but I believe that we came into each other's lives for a reason, like our paths were meant to cross. You didn't just give me a friend Belle, you brought hope into my life. So you see your birthday isn't something to be taken for granted. Its something that should be cherished, always" Lex explained.

After hearing this Isabelle was lost for words, she had no idea that Lex cared so much or rather that he cared at all about one certain day in her life that comes round only once a year. Again this just proved why she loved her big brother so much. He didn't have to care about things that weren't related to him, but he did.

"My birthday really means that much to you?" Isabelle softly asked.

"Absolutely" Lex said plain and simple.

"And your not gonna back down until I agree to this party are you?" Isabelle asked stating the obvious.

"Nope" Lex said popping the 'p'.

"Well then, I guess it would be ok…" Isabelle started as she saw a grin make its way to Lex's face. "However!" she said putting a halt to his cockiness. "There's just one condition I have."

"Fire away" Lex said getting interested.

"Nothing big, seriously. I don't want anything fancy or bold, just an innocent get to together with a couple of friends having a good time" Isabelle said.

"You act like you don't trust me on this" Lex said pretending to be offended.

"I don't trust you not to hire the circus, Lexy" Isabelle smirked using the nickname he hated.

"You mean I can't even do that? Damn! And I was so looking forward to petting an elephant" Lex joked as the two of them broke into laughter as they continued to tease each other all the way to the dance.

**…..**

Tonight was the night. He was going to do it, he was going to put his ingenious plan to action. He remembered each and everyday of how they had treated him, how they had bullied and humiliated him as if he were nothing. They had made him feel weak inside, but after tonight he would prove once and for all that in this world nothing goes unpunished.

He would finally show them what real pain felt like.

**…..**

It wasn't long before Lex and Isabelle arrived at the school where they saw some of the students going in hand in hand. Parking up in a near by space Lex got out and walked over to Isabelle's side and opened the door holding out his hand, which she took with a smile.

As she stood facing the school Isabelle couldn't help but feel nervous for two reasons. One being that she was scared of screwing up her first dance and looking a right fool in front of everyone. And two being that she was paranoid about how people were going to react to her being here, thanks to Lana's lies.

"You sure your gonna be ok?" Lex asked her.

"Define ok" Isabelle said.

"Hey" Lex said turning her to face him. "You're gonna get through this alright? Just stand your ground and enjoy this night mia petite colombe" he said holding her hands in his as she nodded in return and gave him a swift hug.

"Thanks for the ride" Isabelle said.

"No problem, call me if you need me ok?" Lex asked as they pulled away.

"Ok" Isabelle nodded as the two smiled at each other before Isabelle took a deep breath and started towards the entrance.

BEEP! BEEP!

Went the sound of a car horn causing her to jump as she spun on the spot to see Lex departing from the car park.

"YOU GO GET EM BELLSIE!" he practically hollered to the world as Isabelle didn't know whether to laugh at his enthusiasm or kill him for shouting out that stupid nickname.

"I HATE YOU!" Isabelle yelled back whilst grinning the whole time knowing she could never stay mad him, well that is until she could get her revenge on him later.

Just then out of the corner of her eye Isabelle saw a tiny flicker of movement, but as she turned to look there was none in sight.

'That was odd' she thought to herself, but simply shrugged it off.

As she entered the dance hall Isabelle smiled spotting Chloe and Pete in the middle of the floor laughing and looking like lovesick teenagers. It made Isabelle laugh in a way because even though the two denied the fact that they had so much in common they did in Isabelle's eyes make a cute couple.

To her great relief she didn't see Lana or Whitney anywhere, which made the night a little bit better.

But just as she walked further into the floor Isabelle saw and heard everyone begin to whisper to each other as they looked at her with shocked and disgusted expressions.

"_Slut"_

"_Who the hell does she think she is?"_

_"I heard she's banging the Luthor kid"_

"_Skank"_

"_What the hell is she looking at?"_

This was it, this was what Isabelle had been dreading. She began to think to that perhaps it was a bad idea to come after all and maybe she should have just stayed home. But then she pushed that thought aside and told herself that she wasn't about to let anyone get to her and accuse her of false allegations. It was all Lana's fault and she was going to prove that to everyone.

Just then she heard her name being called out and saw Chloe and Pete rushing towards her with smiles glued to their faces.

"Belle, thank god I was so worried you weren't coming" Chloe said hugging her friend.

"Nothing could hold me back" Isabelle said smiling as the two pulled apart.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, and holy crap are those legs I see?" Chloe playfully commented as it wasn't everyday you got to see Isabelle Kent in a dress.

"Why yes they are, haven't you heard? They're the new fashion these days" Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

"I think I speak for all the guys out there Belle when I say…daammnn" Pete said dragging out the word as his eyes raked over her body making Isabelle blush.

"Thanks Pete, I think" Isabelle said as the trio laughed.

They then heard the song 'Low by Flo Rida' fill the room as those who weren't already on their feet began dragging their dates to the dance floor.

"Oh yeah now we're talking" Pete grinned as he began moving his body in time with the beat.

"You are such a guy" Chloe said chuckling at him.

"Hey don't hate me cuz you ain't me" Pete said as he began spinning in circles round her.

"Actually this is one of very many reasons why I thank god that I'm not you" Chloe playfully said.

"Well you know what they say, if you can't beat em…join em" Pete cheekily said as he held his hands out to both Isabelle and Chloe, whom giggled before taking his hands as Pete then pulled them to the middle of the floor.

The trio danced together through a few songs laughing away like little children with Pete trying his best to show off his moves, which didn't surprise Isabelle one bit because she knew he was only doing it to impress Chloe.

Isabelle did her best to ignore the sneers she was getting off half the students and just paid more attention to having a good time with her friends.

**…..**

Half an hour later Lana and Whitney were still a no show, not that Isabelle was complaining. However she did find it weird because she knew Lana wouldn't miss a chance at becoming homecoming queen, and for her to be late was very strange indeed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink" Pete said as the three walked off the dance floor. "You lady's want one?"

"Nah I'm good" Isabelle said shaking her head.

"I'll have one" Chloe said.

"Ok be back in minute" Pete said rushing off to get the refreshments leaving Chloe to stare after him.

"You have so got it bad" Isabelle commented as Chloe turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she saw the smug expression on her friends face.

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about" Isabelle teasingly said.

"Noooo I don't" Chloe said.

"You like him" Isabelle said.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Duh, Pete" Isabelle said as if stating the obvious.

"What! No I don't" Chloe denied.

"Yes you do you liiikkee him" Isabelle teased again.

"Will you shut up" Chloe said trying to hush her friend from the ears around them. "I do not like Pete…I mean I do but…just as a friend."

"And who are you trying to kid Chlo?" Isabelle smugly asked.

"It's the truth" Chloe said.

"Chlo I maybe just the boring farm girl from Kansas, but I'm not stupid when it comes to the obvious" Isabelle said.

"Belle I don't…" Chloe started but was cut off.

"Yes you do, just admit it. You like him Chlo, there's nothing wrong with that" Isabelle said.

"Yes there is" Chloe said.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because what if he doesn't like me" Chloe blurted out surprising her friend.

"Chlo of course he does, Pete's crazy about you" Isabelle assured her.

"You say that but he's never acted on it before" Chloe said.

"That's because Pete's not like every other guy in this school who just goes up to a girl and asks her out, he's a good person and like you he's in denial" Isabelle said.

"I've tried to tell him so many times but…I'm just scared. I've never felt like this before about anybody" Chloe said as she watched Pete pouring his and her drink.

"Love is one of the biggest complications in life, but its nothing to be scared of. You two just need to talk about it, that's all" Isabelle said.

"I just want something perfect, not like you and…" just then Chloe realised what she was just about to say and instantly shut her mouth as she turned to Isabelle who looked as if she'd just been smacked across the face.

"Me and Whitney" Isabelle mumbled as she felt all the happiness drain out of her in that one moment.

"Belle I swear I didn't mean it like that I…"

"Its fine Chlo, its fine" Isabelle said before wandering off out the hall leaving behind a guilt ridden Chloe.

"Belle! Belle wait!" Chloe shouted after her friend who paid no mind as she just kept on walking.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Pete asked as he rejoined Chloe with their drinks in hand.

"Me and my stupid big mouth, that's what" Chloe said wanting nothing more than for the floor to open and swallow her whole for what she had just done to Isabelle.

**…..**

Needing fresh air Isabelle ventured outside the school wanting to clear her mind on what Chloe had just said.

She didn't blame her friend of course because honestly it couldn't have been truer. No Isabelle was upset because she had come to the dance intending on having a good time and now her crappy relationship had just been rubbed right in her face. And it had nothing to do with Whitney, oh no Isabelle couldn't care less about that idiot, it was more to the fact that she was annoyed at herself because it was her own fault for getting involved with a jock who enjoyed ripping hearts out like it was an everyday sport. If she'd just stayed clear of Whitney she would never have gotten hurt.

Right there Isabelle wished that she had the ability to go back in time to stop herself from falling into the trap, but again that was just wishful thinking.

Just then she heard a noise come from behind her and spun round to see none in sight.

"Hello?" Isabelle called out, but got no answer.

She then felt a presence as she saw a shadow figure out of the corner of her eye, but saw none.

"Who's there?" Isabelle called out again with no response back. She then heard another noise come from the side of the school building and decided to check it out, only to see someone messing round with the generator.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" Isabelle yelled as the mystery person span round to face her. "Jeremy?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jeremy asked.

"My names Isabelle Kent, I believe you went missing from the hospital a couple of days ago" Isabelle said slowly approaching him.

"You shouldn't be here, its not safe for you" Jeremy said in a more threatening manner.

"Neither should you, I know all about what happened 12 years ago. What those jocks did to you was horrible and disgusting, but that doesn't give you the right to go round playing god with peoples lives" Isabelle said.

"I thought it would make the pain stop, but then I realised the pain never stops. If I have to suffer, then everyone else is going to suffer with me" Jeremy said.

And just then Isabelle saw right through his plan as she looked at the generator and saw the switch for the sprinkler system.

"Jeremy please, don't do this. I can help you, I can" Isabelle spoke desperately.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone!" Jeremy shouted at her.

"Last warning Jeremy, stop this now or I'll take you down myself" Isabelle threatened him.

"You can't stop me, I'm different" Jeremy said and just as he reached for the switch he suddenly found himself flying through the air and landing smack bang on the concrete floor.

"So am I" Isabelle seethed and as she went to go for him blue sparks shot out from Jeremy's hands as he fired bolts of electric directly at her, only Isabelle moved in lightning speed to avoid being hit.

She appeared behind Jeremy who at this time had gotten up from the floor, in one swift move he grabbed her shoulder and attempted to send a thousand bolts cursing through her veins. Now had she have been a normal human she would have been dead in an instant, but for some reason Isabelle didn't seem to feel anything. And if she was being honest it scared her to the core.

Grabbing his arm she pulled back her fist and punched Jeremy right in the face sending him to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" came a familiar voice from behind Isabelle as she spun round to see Lana Lang. Oh crap!

"Lana go!" Isabelle yelled.

"What?" Lana asked looking confused yet scared at the same time.

"Just go! Get out of here! Now!" Isabelle yelled frantically as she saw the teen quickly back away from the scene, but turning her back on Jeremy was the worst thing she could have done because the next thing Isabelle saw made her heart drop to her stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as Jeremy had shot a heavy bolt straight at Lana who screamed bloody murder as her entire body was caressed by the ever lasting rage of electricity.

**Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! So people what do you think, will Isabelle be able to save Lana? Or is it curtains for the annoying little cheerleader?**

**Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"LANA!" screamed Isabelle.

She watched in pure terror as her most hateful enemy cried out for mercy as the electricity zapped through her body like something you would only see in horror movies.

Thinking fast on her feet Isabelle flung her foot out and sent Jeremy flying through the air watching as he landed on top of a car with a loud crash. Now she wasn't one for violence, but that right there was called for.

Turning round she saw Lana laid flat on the ground, but what scared Isabelle even more was that she couldn't hear Lana's heart beat. Racing over she dropped to the cheerleader's side and quickly began CPR.

"You may have caused my life hell, but I'm not gonna let you die" Isabelle said as she continued pumping against Lana's chest and doing mouth to mouth. "Come on Lana, please" she pleaded.

"Lana?" came another voice as Isabelle looked up to see Whitney approaching them. "Oh shit, Lana!" he shouted.

"Whitney get an ambulance!" Isabelle shouted to her ex stopping him in his tracks.

"What happened?" Whitney asked frantically.

"There's no time to explain just go get help! Hurry!" Isabelle yelled out of impatience as she watched Whitney dash out of sight while she continued to try and get Lana's heart beating again.

"Come on, are you really telling me this is it? The invincible self confident and all round queen bitch is taken down by a bolt of electricity? And here I thought nothing could possibly knock that crown from your head. If you were strong enough to get through your parents deaths your strong enough to get through this Lana" Isabelle said not willing to give up the fight.

Just then Isabelle remembered about Jeremy, but as she glanced round she could see neither sight nor sound of him. Not good, not good at all. She was sure that blow would of knocked him unconscious, but somehow he had managed to slip away without her noticing.

A sudden gasp got Isabelle's attention as she looked down in relief to see Lana awake but struggling for air in a blind panic.

"Lana. Lana its ok it's me. Your gonna be alright" Isabelle assured her.

"Who's Lana?" Lana asked looking completely dazed before she passed out again.

"Huh?" Isabelle asked herself out loud as she watched the girls eyes roll to the back of her head. "Lana? Hey come on stay with me here" she said giving Lana a gentle shake worried that the girl could very well be concussed and fall into a coma.

Suddenly from behind her came a loud noise before two bright lights blinded her vision and that's when Isabelle heard the revving of a car engine before she saw the vehicle begin speeding toward them with no intention of slowing down.

Getting a tight grip of Lana Isabelle quickly rolled them out of the cars path just in the nick of time as it had just missed them by seconds.

"God damn you Jeremy" Isabelle growled

The car then swerved round as Isabelle moved Lana to safety before standing to face the boy behind the wheel who was staring back at her with a murderous glint in his eye.

"I gave you a chance Jeremy! You should have taken it! But now you've just pissed me off!" Isabelle shouted.

Hearing him rev the engine once more Jeremy slammed his foot down and like a bull sped full charge as Isabelle just stood her ground and waited for it to happen. She hadn't really used this technique in a long time, but hoped it would work.

Closer and closer the car drew until 3, 2, 1…CRASH!

The car had slammed straight into what seemed like an invisible barrier that protected both Isabelle and Lana from the wreckage. Isabelle had first come into this power straight after she turned 11 after she had miraculously stopped her mother from falling down the stairs. She called it her shield.

Lowering the barrier when all was safe Isabelle quickly moved to the driver's side of the car, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Jeremy's power was going haywire as the electricity was passing through his body like wild fire before it finally stopped after a moment and Jeremy slumped against the car steering wheel.

"Jeremy" Isabelle spoke as she wrenched open the car door. "Hey can you hear me?" she asked giving his shoulder a shake before his eyes fluttered open.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Jeremy tiredly asked.

'Oh god here we go again' Isabelle thought to herself.

"My names Isabelle Kent, your in Smallville but you've had an accident. Do you remember?" Isabelle asked him as Jeremy looked like he was trying to think for a moment but shook his head. "Its ok, you've been in a coma for a while but thankfully came out of it a couple of days ago."

"I want to go home" Jeremy said sounding like a child who had lost his way.

Nodding at this request Isabelle gave Jeremy a comforting smile and assured him that everything was going to be alright now and that help was on the way.

**…..**

About an hour after the ambulance crew had arrived Lana and Jeremy had both been rushed to hospital, the good news was that they were both going to be ok. The authorities had gotten into contact with Jeremy's next of kin to let them know of the pleasant tidings and Lana though she would be suffering from mild amnesia for quite sometime would be right as rain with some much needed help.

Right now Isabelle was sat in the loft listening to some music on her Ipod that was attached to her speakers. After having such a tiresome strange couple of days she just wanted to kick back, relax and just feel a bit of normalcy for a while. Her plan to confront Lana and Whitney had fallen through, but on the up side she'd found out that Chloe and Pete had unexpectedly won prom king and queen. She had personally congratulated both her friends and told them she couldn't be happier that they had accomplished something that was to their deserving.

At least something good came out of this day.

_You didn't ask for this_

_Nobody ever would _

_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_

_It's your sad reality _

_It's your messed up family tree_

_And all you're left with all these questions _

Why oh why couldn't she just have one day where everything could be normal? No powers. No worrying. No accidents. No complications. Just a nice quiet everyday happy life, was that too much to ask for?

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was _

_Do you have to carry what they've handed down_

"Belle?" spoke a voice as Isabelle snapped out of her thoughts to see Lex walking up the stairs.

"Hey" she said greeting him with a soft smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lex asked as Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders. "How'd it go?" he asked sitting down beside her on the couch.

"It went, lets just put it at that" Isabelle chuckled but saw the curious expression Lex had and sighed. "There was an accident at school."

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"I'm not really too sure, all I know is that Lana got hurt pretty bad to the point where she lost her memory along with some other guy that used to go to our school. But both are hopefully gonna be okay" Isabelle said.

"Guess karma came back to bite Lana in the ass after all" Lex said.

"I guess. A part of me wants to say serves her right and turn a blind eye, but then I think about how scared she must be right now and I manage to push my own selfishness aside. I mean don't get me wrong I hate her for what she did, but none deserves to go through something like that. None" Isabelle said.

"You have a point. I guess though its just one of these things that you can't control, no matter how hard we try" Lex said.

"Sometimes I wish I could forget" Isabelle said standing up to look out at the sky.

"Forget what?" Lex asked taken back by his little dove's sudden honesty.

"Just certain things that are a constant bother to me, things that drive me to the point where I can hardly sleep at night" Isabelle said.

"Belle, whatever's bothering you I'm always here to help. You know that right?" Lex said her knowing there was something she wanted to get off her chest, he just needed to find out what.

"Life isn't always that simple Lex, you can't always just blurt things out no matter how much you want to. And my life is far from simple, in fact it's just one big fat mess that even I can't understand. I feel like I can't breath or even think at times because I'm so busy trying to stay strong for the sake of those around me, and the only reason I haven't fallen apart is because of the people I love. If it weren't for that I…" Isabelle trailed off.

"You what?" Lex asked as Isabelle turned to face him with a saddened expression.

"I would have left Smallville a long time ago" Isabelle said.

Lex couldn't believe what she had just told him, he had no idea that his little dove had felt that way…if at all. He'd always thought she was happy with her life, and yet this was a real eye opener for him. The mere thought of her leaving was something that truly scared Lex more than anything. He and Isabelle had been together through thick and thin, she was what kept him balanced and if she left there would be nothing holding him to this town anymore.

"Belle…"

"I often hear this little voice in the back of my head telling me to stop caring and just grab the opportunity of a life time to be free, to come and go and do what I please. But no matter how many times I hear it I always manage fight back and remember what matters most to me in this world.

I know I'm different in some case and I don't know why, but no matter how alone and scared I feel inside I do my best to overcome that fear by concentrating on what I have in my life, instead of what I don't have" Isabelle said.

"Hey" Lex said getting up from the couch to approach her. "You are not alone, do you hear me?" he asked her. "You never have to feel scared Belle, as long as I live you will never be alone. Okay?" he said as she nodded.

"If I leave I have nothing, but if I stay…" Isabelle paused as she gently took Lex's hand in her own, "I have everything" she said with a watery smile.

Lex then without thinking pulled her into a tight comforting hug as he wanted to get the message across to his little dove that he wasn't going anywhere, that if she were to fall he was the net that would always catch her.

"I love you Belle, never forget that" Lex said.

"I love you too" Isabelle said smiling into her brothers shoulder.

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your destiny _

_Yesterday does not define you_

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

Yes as long as there was love there was hope, and if there was hope then there was nothing Isabelle could not do.

**Authors note: Aww wasn't that just a sweet ending? So Lana is still alive and kicking but has lost her memory gasp, so we may see a positive change in her later. We also see that Lex is on to Isabelle and knows she is hiding something, but my lovely's the big revelation shall not be happening for a while yet so stay with me on that one. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After she said goodnight to Lex Isabelle decided to get herself ready for bed, but as she entered her room she noticed a small gold box with blue ribbon sitting on her bed.

'Weird' Isabelle thought to herself, it wasn't her birthday for at least another week. She threw her jacket down before picking the mystery parcel up and noticed a little card attached to the ribbon as she flipped it over to read its contents.

_**To the most beautiful girl in the world, a little something to brighten your day as you brighten mine.**_

_**Yours Forever**_

Ok so it was safe to say that this gift or whatever it was did not come from her parents, but what was even stranger was that there was no name signed to say whom it was from. Taking a chance though Isabelle carefully untied the ribbon before lifting the lid, and to her great surprise she saw a group of beautiful multicoloured butterflies come flying out the box with ease.

Oh no. No no no no no no, not again. Please god he could not be starting this all over again, no way. She thought he had gotten better, he was supposed to get better.

He had tricked her, he had tricked them all.

**…..**

God's she was beautiful. That smile of hers was absolutely sexy and just knowing he was the one to put it there made it all worthwhile.

He watched day after day as she carried herself through life. What she did, where she went and whom she talked to. Isabelle Kent had been his own little project since he was 9 years old, he knew there was something different about her but hadn't known what until he actually saw it for himself.

2 years ago he had been watching her one night while she was at the old ballet studio. At the time she had been practicing a dance for the school talent show but had been unawares of his company. He had been so taken in by the swaying of her body that he hadn't expected to see her pull off something so impossible it darn well blew him away. She had been dancing one minute and the next thing he knew a part of the roof had caved in and nearly squashed Isabelle, if not for the fact that she had miraculously stopped it with her bare hands by creating some sort of force field around herself.

He didn't know what she was or how she did it for that matter but all he knew was that Isabelle Kent was his own little experiment who he had every intention of making his. He knew from the very first moment they had met that she felt the same way for him as he did for her, their chemistry was just too inevitable to deny.

And denial was not an option.

**…..**

The next morning Isabelle had woken up bright and early to get her chores done because today she and her parents were heading to the farmers market. That gift was still on her mind though, if it was from whom she thought it was how in the heck could he have sneaked into her room without her knowing? Or better still how far was he willing to take things this time?

One thing was for sure, she had to keep her guard up at all times.

Once Isabelle was done with everything she got changed into a black tank top, black and white chequered shirt, blue jeans and trainers. Throwing up her hair into a messy bun she then joined her parents before hitting the road.

Upon arriving at the market Isabelle saw Chloe and Pete walking by with their arms linked looking really happy.

"All hale the homecoming kind and queen!" Isabelle playfully shouted as the two turned to face her.

"Omg announce it to the whole world why don't you" Chloe said.

"Oh come on you know you love it" Isabelle teased her friend.

"Oh she's loving it alright, she's had a goofy smile on her all morning" Pete grinned as Chloe smacked his arm at this.

"Says you with the whole shoulders back chin held high routine" Chloe said as Isabelle laughed.

"Hey that's my thing I always do that" Pete said.

"Yeah sure you do" Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys" greeted Jonathan who had just approached the trio carrying a box of fruit in his arms.

"Hey Mr Kent" Chloe smiled.

"What's up Mr Kent" Pete said.

"Congratulations on winning king and queen last night, Isa told us everything. Your folks must be really proud" Jonathan said.

"Thanks Mr Kent" both Chloe and Pete smiled.

"Isa when you got a minute could you help your mom and I unload the boxes?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh sure sorry dad" Isabelle said before rushing back to the truck.

Once they had their stall set up it with the help of Chloe and Pete it wasn't long before they started getting customers, and one in particular whom Isabelle did not want to see. Whitney.

"Hi" he said coming up behind her.

"What do you want?" Isabelle asked.

"I just wanted to talk" Whitney said.

"Well guess what Whitney? I don't want to talk to you" Isabelle said going to brush passed him but unfortunately Whitney blocked her path.

"Belle please just listen, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did last night. I don't know exactly what happened all I know is that you saved Lana's life, you didn't have to but you did. So thank you" Whitney said placing his hand on her shoulder only for Isabelle to shrug it off.

"I didn't do it for you, and I certainly didn't do it for her. And just so we're clear it changes nothing" Isabelle sneered at him.

"Belle look I'm sorry. What Lana and I did to you was low, I know that now. If there's anything I can do to make up to you just name it" Whitney said.

"Hmmm lets see, how about you go back in time and undo all the pain and humiliation you've caused me. Or maybe you could just undo the fact that I ever dared lay eyes on you. Can you do that Whitney? Or is that asking too much of you?" Isabelle asked sarcastically.

"Come on Belle I'm trying here" Whitney pleaded.

"Well don't, I don't want your apologies or to even have you within fifty feet of me. Just go back to the hole you crawled from and leave me the hell alone" Isabelle snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice from behind Whitney as they both rotated round to see Greg Arkin, the schools insect obsessed kid.

"Hi Greg and no Whitney was just leaving" Isabelle said glaring daggers at her ex.

"Belle please I only came here to..."

"I believe the lady has spoken, so do yourself a favour Whitney and get lost" Greg said facing Whitney down.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't? Ay bug boy?" Whitney asked.

"You really don't wanna find out" Greg threatened.

"Whitney! Just go" Isabelle demanded as she noticed they were attracting attention.

Taking one last look at his sudden rival Whitney turned and left in fury, planning to sort out the bug obsessed freak later for daring to challenge him.

"You okay?" Greg asked her.

"Yeah thanks, you didn't have to do that" Isabelle said.

"It was entirely my pleasure, I hate to see someone so beautiful in distress" Greg said.

"Well, thank you" Isabelle said smiling at him.

"Your welcome" Greg smirked.

They stared at each other for a moment before Isabelle begun to get an unsettling feeling from the boy she had once been quite close with, but unfortunately had drifted apart over the years because Greg had desired too much of her company to the point where it had started to really freak Isabelle out.

She remembered one time when Greg had wanted her to stay at his house for the night, but when Isabelle said she had plans with Chloe he'd become angry and demanded that she stay with him. Now it wasn't that Isabelle was scared of Greg, oh no, it was what she saw behind his eyes that day that got to her. He made her feel like she was some sort of bug in a glass jar that would never be able to break free if he could help it.

After that she had distanced herself from Greg and made sure never to be alone with him again. Only that had made the situation far more intense as he had begun following her around sending her love notes, presents and constantly rang her up until finally her parents had enough and spoke to Greg's mother demanding that she sort her son out once and for all before somebody got hurt. Mrs Arkin had then taken her son to see a therapist who had placed him in rehab for a while before he was finally able to return home seeming much better to everyone's great relief.

He had fallen back into the habit of collecting bugs after a while, but other than that he hadn't been causing any distress. That was until Isabelle received that gift last night and now she wasn't so sure.

"I better get back to work" Isabelle said trying to excuse herself.

"Wait Belle, could I ask you a favour?" Greg asked grabbing her hand.

"Sure" Isabelle said though not feeling at all comfortable with him touching her.

"I have this math paper to do but its totally kicking my ass. I was wondering if you could help me seeing as though you're like the top of the class" Greg asked.

"Err Greg I don't..."

"Please, I don't have anyone else to turn to" Greg pleaded.

"Y-yeah sure, why not" Isabelle awkwardly spoke mentally kicking herself for not saying no.

"Great, so shall we say my house tomorrow after school?" Greg asked, though more like stated.

"Lets make it my house instead" Isabelle suggested.

"Cool, its a date" Greg said giving her a peck on the cheek before taking his leave.

Now Isabelle didn't know what it was but there was just something in the way he said 'its a date' that sent chills down her spine. Call her judgemental but there was just something off about Greg today, and whatever it was did not feel at all right.

**...**

As the day was coming to an end Isabelle helped her father to place the boxes back on the truck when something suddenly caught her eye.

There amongst the basket of apples was a teddy bear holding a little cushion that had the words 'I'm sorry' knitted on it. She could only guess it was from Whitney. The guy just did not get it at all.

"Who's trying to get on your good side?" asked Lex who had just joined her side.

"Just some asshole we both know who can't seem to take a hint" Isabelle said.

"Whitney" Lex sighed in annoyance.

"No less" Isabelle said tossing the bear into the truck promising to dispose of it later. "He seems to have the idea that a simple apology will make up for everything he did, and even after I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with him he still can't seem to get the message."

"Give me five minutes with him and we'll see if he ignores what I have to say" Lex said.

Isabelle was about to say something but fell quiet when she saw her father near them.

"Isa, what's with the hold up?" Jonathan asked placing another box in the truck.

"Good to see you Mr Kent" Lex said holding his hand out, and to his surprise Jonathan actually took it.

"Lex" Jonathan said shaking the young Luthor's young hand before disappearing again.

"I think he's starting to like you" Isabelle teased.

"Lets not jinx it yet though" Lex said as the two chuckled.

"I think the only person who will jinx it is my dad if I don't go help him with the rest of those boxes, but I'll see you later okay?" Isabelle assured Lex who nodded before she rushed off after her father.

Smiling after his little dove Lex then picked up an apple and took a bite out of it, and as he glanced round he spotted a man in a leather jacket staring his way looking entirely pissed off. Lex glared at him in question for a moment before the mystery man then disappeared amongst the crowd leaving the young Luthor totally bewildered.

**...…..**

Whitney was at that time driving to Smallville general to visit Lana, only on the way his thoughts remained on Isabelle. After seeing her today he had wanted to kick his own ass for what he had done to her, the hurt behind her eyes was like someone had just poured a bucket of water over his head. Isabelle Kent was broken and it was his entire fault.

She had saved Lana's life even after they had basically thrown her to the sharks, but still Isabelle had come to his girlfriends aid like the kind hearted person she was. He really did want to make up for it, but how could he when she wouldn't even give him a chance?

BANG!

Came a loud noise that made Whitney jump as he heard something hit the roof of his truck.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Something had begun pounding the crap out of the roof, and at this point Whitney was struggling to keep an eye on the road and before he knew it he'd lost control of the truck. He tried with all his might to throw off whatever it was but failed completely when the vehicle suddenly flipped rolling violently down the road before stopping on its side.

At that moment the Kent's were driving home happily from the farmers market when they saw the wreckage.

"Oh my god!" Martha gasped as Jonathan slammed on the brakes of his truck.

"That's Whitney's truck!" Isabelle shouted in a panic as she quickly wrenched open the door and ran to the truck where she spotted Whitney who lay unconscious inside. She then tore off the windscreen and quickly dragged her ex to safety, knowing the truck was about to go up in flames she threw up her shield around them just seconds before the vehicle ignited.

"ISA!" Jonathan and Martha screamed as they watched in horror as the truck exploded with their daughter on the other side.

Once all was clear the two stricken parents quickly ran over to where Isabelle was only to see something truly remarkable. There before them was their daughter under some sort of force field with her and Whitney looking completely unharmed.

"Mom. Dad. This maybe a good time to call an ambulance" Isabelle said lowering her shield as both parents smiled in relief, though the shock never left.

**...…..**

After the paramedics arrived to take Whitney away the Kent's then went on home, although it had been a quiet journey as non of them knew what to say about what had just happened.

Isabelle had just finished feeding the cows and went to help her father who was using the wood chipper whilst Martha was handling the chickens.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Isabelle asked her father.

"Who?" Jonathan asked shutting off the wood chipper.

"Mom, I really freaked her out this time. I can see it in her eyes" Isabelle said.

"Your mom doesn't hate you Isa, you may have given us a scare today but if anything we're proud of you" Jonathan assured her.

"But why? How can you possibly be proud of someone who basically doesn't fit into the category of humanity?" Isabelle asked feeling frustrated.

"Isa, your mom and I love you no matter who you are or what you can do" Jonathan said.

"I just want to be like everyone else, I want be able to live my life without feeling like a total freak" Isabelle said kicking the dirt beneath her.

"Hey, your not a freak okay? You're a very brave and very special young girl who means the world to us, you just need to hang in there. I know you feel insecure right now, but that's absolutely normal" Jonathan said trying to bring his daughter comfort.

"NORMAL? THERE IS NOTHING NORMAL ABOUT ME DAD! I AM THE BIGGEST FREAK SHOW THERE IS! IN FACT!" Isabelle shouted walking over to turn the wood chipper on. "How's this for normal" she said before sticking her hand in the machinery not looking at all bothered.

"ISA!" Jonathan yelled in horror as he quickly yanked her hand from the machine expecting to see nothing left of it, but got the shock of his life when he saw there was no damage.

"The day of the crash I didn't dive in to save Lex, his car hit me full on and I didn't have so much as a scratch on me. So you tell me dad, does that sound normal to you?" Isabelle asked before heading up to her private area in the barn.

As Jonathan spotted his wife who had overheard the entire thing they each shared a look that both understood as Jonathan went to fetch something before joining his daughter who was stood leaning against the window ledge looking out at the sunset.

"Its time Isa" Jonathan said.

"Time for what?" Isabelle asked her father in confusion.

"The truth, about who you really are" Jonathan said as he then presented something that was wrapped up in cloth. "I think your parents gave this to you" he said pulling back the cloth to reveal what looked like a long piece of aluminium that had little black symbols on it.

"What does it say?" Isabelle asked running her hands over the mysterious object.

"I tried to find that out myself, but unfortunately its not written in any language known to man" Jonathan said.

"What does that mean?" Isabelle asked.

"Your parents weren't exactly from around here Isa?" Jonathan said as if he were trying to hint her in on something.

"So where are they from?" Isabelle asked really wanting to know, but instead of giving an answer her father narrowed his gaze to the sky and as Isabelle followed this she snorted.

"What? Are you trying to tell me I'm from outer space" Isabelle chuckled as her father said nothing and instead just looked at her. "And I suppose you hid my space ship in the attic as well" she sarcastically spoke.

"Not exactly" Jonathan said as he watched all humour drain from Isabelle's face. "Its in the storm cellar."

The pair then went to the farms cellar and once inside Jonathan lifted a cover off a massive object to reveal what Isabelle couldn't believe was an actual space ship.

"This is how you came into our world Isa, it was the day of the meteor shower" Jonathan said.

"This is a joke right? Dad please tell me this is a joke" Isabelle pleaded whilst backing away from the space craft feeling the rage build up inside her. "Why? Why did you never tell me this before?" she shouted at her father.

"I'm really sorry Isa, we just wanted to protect you" Jonathan said.

"Protect me from what! You lied to me" Isabelle told him before taking off in ultra speed not caring where she was going.

All these years she had gone without answers when all along they knew and only now she had learnt of the truth, only it was too painful to bare.

She was an alien, a freak amongst mankind. Nothing more nothing less.

**...….**

Lex had just gotten home after hearing of Isabelle saving Whitney's life. He didn't know why but for some strange reason his little dove just seemed to have a nag for being at the right place at the right time. Had it been him he would of left the dick to die, but Isabelle was just one of a kind. If push came to shove she would be the one to take the bullet.

He did question though how she had managed to pull Whitney from the wreckage as easily as she did with him, its like she wasn't even trying. Any other person would have struggled but not Isabelle, oh no, she did it with such ease and that's what drew Lex in.

His Belle was something else entirely, though in what sense he wasn't sure.

As he walked into the living room he threw down his coat and went to grab himself a drink, but came to an immediate halt when he heard a faint sound come from behind him. Spinning on the spot he saw nothing or rather none in sight, but that didn't stop the feeling that he was being watched.

"Who's there?" Lex called out only to get no answer.

Just then however he jumped back as he felt something basically breathing down his neck.

"Marco" he heard a voice say as Lex twisted his head round to find whom it belonged to. "Polo" it said. Making a quick decision Lex grabbed one of the pokers from the fireplace to arm himself against the intruder.

"Marco" came the voice again that seemed to be coming from all around Lex as he kept trying to pin point where it was coming from. "Polo"

"Marco"

This time the voice sounded more distant as the room suddenly fell into a deadly silence, which Lex did not like one bit.

"POLO!"

Before Lex had time to react he suddenly felt something snatch the poker out his hand followed by a sharp blow to the head.

**Authors note: Blimey first Whitney and now Lex, who's next? Isabelle finally knows the truth but has a very creepy admirer, give a girl a break.**

**A quick question to all my readers do you think that Isabelle's superhero name should be the blur or something different? Let me know your opinions.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why was she doing this again? Not an hour ago she had just found out she was an alien from another planet and here she was going to visit Lana Lang of all people. She had no idea what was going through her mind because right now it was just too messed up for even her to understand.

As she found the room she saw Lana laid on the bed with all sorts of wires attached to her looking at peace as she slept. Not backing out now Isabelle took a deep breath before quietly entering the room taking a seat next to the bed and sighed.

"I don't know why I'm here or how I'm not pounding that face of yours in right now. I guess I just don't have the energy to care" Isabelle said listening to the heart monitor beeping away.

"When Whitney told me all about what you and him planned...it was like someone had just literally ripped the floor from beneath me. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. So I did the only thing I could at a time like that, I shut myself down and ran like a coward. I really thought I'd found someone decent in Whitney, the moment he asked me out I could hardly believe my luck. I thought for the first in my life somebody actually saw something in me besides the plain old farmer girl from Smallville, but I was wrong. Girls like me don't get chosen over girls like you" Isabelle said as she gently covered Lana's hand with her own.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret Lana. I'm not upset because you and Whitney never truly broke up. No I'm upset because deep down in my heart I always knew you two belonged together. Hence the night I caught you in the cemetery, which by the way made me want to gauge my eyes out so thank you very much for that. But what I'm trying to say here is that the two of you share a love that even I can't comprehend, that's a rare thing in life and I'm glad you found it in each other.

You are a terrible person Lana Lang. I don't know why you hate me so much or why you did to me what you did, but I've always respected you. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you loosing both your parents like that, what growing up without them did and still does to you. But what I do know is that you project your anger onto others because you've kept it locked away for so long that now you don't know how to deal with it, so you created this queen bitch routine as a way of escaping how you really feel inside. Causing others hurt won't bring them back Lana, but that doesn't mean that they haven't always been with you. Your parents are alive in you Lana, in your thoughts and in your heart and by keeping their memory alive they'll never truly be gone.

I think about my parents all the time, my biological parents that is and I wonder why they gave me away so easy. Had I done something wrong? Was it them? Were they forced to let me go? Do I look like my mother? Do I have my father's personality? Why did they never come back for me? So many questions, ones that I doubt will ever be answered" Isabelle said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No matter how hard I've tried to ignore it I've always felt as though a part of me is missing, and I know without a doubt that it's them. I've never told my mom and dad that before because I knew it would kill them, and I love them both too much to do that. Instead I cover up the truth by devoting my life to making them happy, the way they've made me. So you see Lana we're not so different you and I, we're both potential liars hiding behind masks so none can see who we really are.

Maybe one day we can set aside our differences and help each other, but until then…" Isabelle paused as she got up not looking away from Lana, "I forgive you" she whispered giving the girls hand a gentle squeeze before departing from the room.

What Isabelle had been unawares of though was that Lana had been listening the whole time and was completely moved by her words. She had no idea who the girl was only that she herself had done something terrible to hurt her. What? She did not know but she would find out (preferably from this Whitney bloke) and personally apologise to the girl for causing her any trouble.

Down the corridor though Isabelle was on her way out the building when a team of medics came rushing through the double doors with a patient. She stepped aside to let them pass, but as she got a glimpse of the patient her entire body went cold. Laid out on the gurney with a nasty gash on his head was Lex.

'No, no no no no no' Isabelle thought to herself as fear gripped her heart at the sight of her friend in critical condition.

"Lex?" she said well more like whispered. "Lex! Lex!" she shouted this time running to her friend's side, but was being pushed back by a doctor. "Lex can you hear me? What happened?" she begged of him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss you can't see him right now" the female doctor said.

"No please he's my friend I need to know he's ok" Isabelle cried.

"Then you'll have to wait miss I'm sorry, there's nothing more you can do" the doctor said.

Not fighting against her Isabelle watched helplessly as her brother was carted away.

…**..**

Jonathan and Martha had just arrived at the hospital after getting a call from Isabelle about Lex. Spotting their daughter pacing up and down the corridor they rushed over as Martha gave her a hug seeing how upset she was.

"Isa, how is he?" Martha asked her daughter.

"I don't know, the doctors won't tell me anything yet" Isabelle sniffled.

"Were you the one who found him?" Jonathan asked.

"No I was already here, I just saw them bringing him in and his head looked like it'd just been bashed in or something" Isabelle explained.

"Who would do this?" Martha asked though it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Whoever it was must have seriously had it in for him" Jonathan said, but just then something grabbed his attention. "Wait, you said you were here before they brought Lex in?" he asked his daughter.

"I came to see Lana" Isabelle said shocking both parents. "I needed to talk to her, but she wasn't awake so…" she trailed off.

Right then Isabelle saw the doctor from earlier on step out of the room Lex was currently in.

"How is he?"

"He's stable, a few stitches and a minor concussion but no real damage done. He's gonna have to take it easy though" the doctor said.

"Thank god" Isabelle sighed in relief, "can I see him?" she nervously asked.

"Sure" the doctor smiled stepping aside as Isabelle turned to her parents who nodded in assurance.

Upon entering the room she saw Lex laid asleep with a bandage wrapped around his head. Slowly approaching him Isabelle reached her hand out to gently stroke her brothers face as his eyes then fluttered open to look at her.

"Belle?" Lex spoke with his voice sounding scratchy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Isabelle asked smiling softly at him.

"Like I just got hit by a bus" Lex chuckled.

"Well at least this time you didn't go swimming" Isabelle teased making them laugh.

"No but you seem to have a habit this week of pulling guys out of cars" Lex said as Isabelle smiled at this.

"You heard about that then?" she asked.

"Word gets around fast. You know keep up the hero gig and you could actually make a carer out of it" Lex suggested.

"I'm no hero, its just simply being at the right place at the right time" Isabelle said as Lex didn't look at all convinced. "What happened tonight Lex? Who did this to you?" she asked changing the subject.

"I wish I knew, I really do" Lex said.

"Well what do you remember?" Isabelle asked.

"I got home, heard a noise and then this voice came from all around like it was teasing me or something. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, and that's all I remember" Lex said looking conflicted.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you?" Isabelle asked starting to sound like a damn cop.

"Not really, I mean I've never done anything to my knowledge to upset anyone around here. But then again I am a Luthor" Lex said sounding discouraged.

"I'm gonna find out who did this to you Lex" Isabelle said.

"Belle…"

"No, someone's gonna pay for this. None hurts my friends and gets away with it" Isabelle said sounding sure of herself.

"Belle as much I love and admire you please don't go doing anything stupid, if this attack was personal I don't want you in the middle of it. This isn't your fight" Lex pleaded.

"Lex, don't you understand? It's been my fight since the day we became friends" Isabelle said giving her brother a peck on the cheek before departing from the room leaving Lex to his thoughts.

**…..**

The next day Isabelle arrived at school to hear people gossiping about something that shocked the hell out of her. Apparently Whitney had told everyone how she had bravely saved him yesterday as well as Lana the other night. That everything the two of them had spouted about her was nothing but lies. And also how she had rightly dumped him after he had basically disrespected her by trying to rush into having sex.

Isabelle wasn't too surprised that he was covering for Lana by not giving the full story, which just proved how cowardly he was. Though at least her name had been cleared now and the accusing glares were gone.

"Belle!" called a voice as Isabelle turned her head to see Chloe jogging up to her.

"Hey" Isabelle said.

"Hey, have you heard?" Chloe asked.

"Its hard not to, its like stereophonic in this place" Isabelle said.

"I can't believe he actually owned up, I mean who would have thought that all you had to do was save the guys life and suddenly he's at your mercy" Chloe joked.

"Truth be told he actually came begging for forgiveness yesterday, but I told him where to shove it" Isabelle said.

"Good on you I would have done exactly the same thing" Chloe said.

"But enough about that, what I would like to know is what is going on with you and Pete?" Isabelle smugly asked her friend.

"Nothing" Chloe said shrugging her shoulders.

"Chloe don't start this again, I see right through your lies like clear glass" Isabelle grinned.

"And I still have yet to decide if that's one of the worst trades you own" Chloe said.

"You're dodging the question" Isabelle said.

"I'm not dodging there's just nothing to answer" Chloe said.

"Okay then I'll just go find Pete and…"

"No just…" Chloe started but trailed off.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Pete asked me out yesterday" Chloe sighed.

"What! Chloe that's fantastic congrat..."

"Wrong, not congratulations" Chloe interrupted confusing Isabelle. "I...turned him down" she said.

"Huh? But Chlo why? You like him you even told me so the other night" Isabelle said really wanting to know at that moment what was going on in her friends mind.

"I know but I just feel like I'm not ready to take that leap yet" Chloe said.

"Chlo he didn't exactly ask you to marry him, did you even tell him how you feel?" Isabelle asked as Chloe narrowed her eyes to the floor.

"Like I said, I'm not ready. Does that make me a bad person?" Chloe asked.

"No, no that doesn't make you a bad person Chlo. You just need to take your time to figure out what it is that you want before jumping into a relationship, that way no hurt comes to either parties" Isabelle said.

"Belle about what I said the other night, I'm really sorry I didn't mean it I just..."

"Hey, water under the bridge. Its fine Chlo I was never mad at you" Isabelle assured her as both friends then hugged each other before the two headed on to class.

Come lunchtime Isabelle had tried to talk to Pete about what had happened between Chloe and himself, she assured him that things would work out in the end and that they just needed some time. But Pete being upset had turned round and told her to stay out of it and just leave him alone.

Isabelle wished there was something she could do to help both her friends right now, but knew that this situation was something that only Chloe and Pete alone could fix. But she would still be there for them no matter what.

**...…..**

As the end of the day came Chloe told Isabelle that she had something important to show her in the editorial room, though what Isabelle hadn't a clue.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Isabelle asked her friend as they entered the room.

"Its in here" Chloe said leading her to a door that held another part of the room, which Isabelle had never seen before.

Clicking the light on the two stopped in the middle of the room as Chloe turned to Isabelle with a smile on her face.

"Well? What do you think?" Chloe asked gesturing to a wall that was covered in news articles and what not.

"I…what is it?" Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"It started out as a scrapbook, but then just kind of mutated. I call it the wall of weird. It basically holds every strange and bizarre event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor strike, that's when it all began" Chloe proudly spoke.

Isabelle on the other hand felt sick, as her eyes scanned every paper on the wall she wanted to cry. All the accidents, all the people, all the pain and suffering it was all down to her. She had caused this, she had come to this town and literally torn it apart.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Isabelle asked as a wave of anger came over her at the fact that this had been hidden from her for so long.

"We all have our secrets Belle, and besides its not like you don't keep opening and closing yourself off to the world" Chloe said sounding annoyed.

Though Isabelle wasn't really concentrating on her friend because as she walked closer to the wall to get a better look a certain article caught her eye. There stuck to the wall was a picture of a familiar little girl who looked emotionally and spiritually destroyed. It broke Isabelle's heart in two because she knew without a shadow of a doubt just who that little girl was.

"Lana" Isabelle muttered.

Yes it was Lana. The picture had been taken the very day the meteor shower struck Smallville, the very day Lana Lang had lost her parents.

"Its my fault, its all my fault" Isabelle said before dashing out the room not looking back.

Now she knew, now she understood why Lana hated her so much. Isabelle had taken her entire world away from her in the click of the fingers, if it came down to it she would gladly kneel before Lana and allow her to take revenge on the monster that had ruined her life. That picture of Lana's broken infant self would forever be impaled in Isabelle's memory.

And what about Lex? How could Isabelle face him again just knowing that she was responsible for him getting hurt that day and loosing his father's respect? All that time Lex had been trying to find an answer as to why the meteor shower had happened, and now she knew.

Just as she walked out the school building Isabelle not paying attention felt a hand reach out and grab her, which made her jump as she then span round and came face to face with Greg.

"Belle, there you are I've been waiting for you" Greg said smiling at her.

"Huh?" Isabelle said looking lost.

"We were supposed to meet after school today, remember?" Greg said jogging her memory.

"Oh sorry Greg something's come up, can we do it some other time?" Isabelle asked going to walk away only Greg had tightened his hold on her.

"What's more important than me?" Greg asked…well more like demanded of her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Greg now let me go" Isabelle said raising her voice a little as she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp.

"Its him isn't it?" Greg questioned.

"It's who?" Isabelle asked.

"Its that Luthor kid, that's who your blowing me off for isn't it?" Greg asked rather insanely.

"Greg what the hell? You don't even know what you're talking about" Isabelle said getting madder by the minute.

"Oh but I do, I saw how close you two were yesterday. I know that bald headed freak is trying to steal what's mine" Greg seethed at her.

"Greg get this into your head once and for all! I. AM. NOT. YOURS! I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE! NOW LET ME GO!" Isabelle yelled making a scene as all eyes were now on them.

"Hey! Freak! She said let her go" said Whitney who came bounding over to them.

"Stay out of it Whitney, there's a good boy" Greg said and just then Whitney pulled back his fist and punched him in the face giving Isabelle the opportunity of freeing her arm, but suddenly Greg retaliated and swung his arm to strike Whitney back.

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop it!" Isabelle shouted but neither listened as the two men continued to knock the crap out of each other.

Throwing out his foot to kick Whitney in his sternum Greg threw out another punch to Whitney's jaw knocking him to the ground. The jock ankle swiped Greg to the floor as Whitney then crawled over his body and began pounding his fist against Greg's face over and over again.

"Whitney stop that's enough!" Isabelle shouted as she grabbed hold of Whitney's wrist only for him to pull it back.

At this time Greg got the upper hand as he then nailed Whitney right in the chest causing the jock to fall to the ground in agony. Greg then wrapping his hands around Whitney's throat started squeezing the air out of the poor jock whose hands desperately clawed at Greg's.

"GREG STOOOOOOP YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Isabelle yelled as she as well as the other jocks tried frantically to pry Greg away from Whitney before it was too late.

"She's mine! You hear me? Mine" Greg hissed at Whitney who at this point was struggling to keep consciousness.

'Enough of this' Isabelle thought to herself about to do something that would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Cupping Greg's face with her hands his eyes locked with hers before she took a deep breath and smashed her lips to his. God she wanted to be sick, as soon as she saw his hold on Whitney loosen Isabelle quickly yanked herself back and punched Greg square in the face minding her strength.

"Whitney are you okay? Can you hear me?" Isabelle asked the jock who nodded as she sat him up so his back was leaned against her chest. "Its okay just breath" she told him as he violently coughed trying to take in as much air as he could.

As she saw Greg getting up Isabelle prepared for whatever he was gonna do next, but as he turned to face her there was a sudden change in his eyes. They looked wilder than ever.

"Belle! Are you okay?" rang a voice as Isabelle saw Pete come rushing through the crowd to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine, Whitney's gonna need some help though" Isabelle said gesturing to the jock in her arms as she then looked to Whitney's friends. "Can you get him home and make sure his mom keeps an eye on him?" she asked the jocks who nodded before two of them gently took Whitney from her arms and carried him off.

"Arkin get out of here you freak!" one of the jocks shouted passing by Greg who cast one last look at Isabelle before pushing his way through the crowd of students.

"What the hell was that about?" Pete asked her.

"I believe Greg Arkin is back up to his old tricks, except this time he's taking his obsession to a new level" Isabelle said still staring in the direction Greg had gone wondering just how far he was willing to take things this time and just how she was going to stop him before anyone else ended up on the wrong side of his temper.

**...…**

That night Isabelle was in the loft trying to do her homework, but was having a hard time about it as her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking about all the accidents that had happened in Smallville, things that she had done and could never take back and also tried to decide how to deal with Greg.

"Isa, have you got a minute?" asked her father whom she saw climbing the stairs.

"Sure dad, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wondered if we could talk for a minute" Jonathan said taking a seat on the couch.

"Should I be worried?" Isabelle teased.

"No you have nothing to worry about" Jonathan said chuckling at his daughter before getting serious again. "Your mother and I just want to know if you're okay. I know yesterday couldn't have been easy for you and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, its my fault you were kept in the dark all these years. We've just been so afraid of loosing you that I managed to let you down along the way."

"You didn't let me down dad, you and mom were just trying to do your best to protect me. I mean yeah it hurts to know that you lied to me about something this important, but I understand you that you did it with the best intentions at heart" Isabelle said.

"We've never had anything but that for you Isa" Jonathan said.

"I know, it's just that..." Isabelle paused trying to find the right words. "Dad have you ever stopped to wonder why all these weird things have happened in Smallville?"

"Well every town has its share of tall tales Isa" Jonathan said.

"Today Chloe showed me this wall she had full of all these articles she collected to do with the weird stuff that's been going on since the meteor strike" Isabelle said and right then Jonathan knew what she was getting at.

"Isa…"

"Its all my fault, I've basically ruined this entire town" Isabelle said.

"Isa there are plenty other explanations out there to do with this towns history and allow me to grant you one, Luthor Corp" Jonathan said.

"Dad" Isabelle said in frustration.

"God only knows what that fertiliser plant has been spraying out over the last 12 years" Jonathan said.

"But Luthor Corp didn't take Lana's parents away" Isabelle said feeling the tears roll down her face.

"Hey, neither did you" Jonathan said as it killed him inside to see his daughter look so vulnerable. "You can't punish yourself for something you had no control over" he said wiping her tears away.

"I still feel responsible though, if Lana or anyone else ever found out they'd never forgive me" Isabelle said narrowing her eyes to the floor.

"There's alot of people out there who would give anything to change the past, but no matter what kind of powers you possess...you just can't" Jonathan said.

"Then how do I make this feeling go away?" Isabelle sniffled.

"You can't, that's what makes you human Isa. That's what makes you part of our world" Jonathan said pressing a kiss to his daughters forehead before getting up to leave.

"Dad!" Isabelle called stopping her father on the stairs as he turned to face her. "I'm glad you and mom were the ones who found me."

"We didn't find you Isa, you found us" Jonathan said as both father and daughter smiled at one another before he headed off out the barn leaving Isabelle alone to her thoughts.

Yes she may have come to this world and caused a hell of destruction along the way, but the one good thing that had come out of it was her mother and father. They had taken her in to protect and love her when she had none else. No matter what they were her parents, blood or not she loved them with all her being.

Just then Isabelle heard a thumping sound come from below and thought maybe it was her father.

"Dad!?" she shouted but got no response.

As she heard it again she decided to go check it out, but suddenly felt something or someone grab her from behind covering her mouth and as she tried to get out of whoever's grip it was Isabelle surprising found that she couldn't. Twisting her head to look in the full length mirror she managed to get a good look at her attacker. It was Greg.

"Its time Isabelle, we're finally going to be together" Greg insanely whispered in her ear.

Isabelle's eyes widen at this as she then used her full strength to throw him off sending him flying over the balcony hearing him crash below. She then down rushed to see where he'd landed only Greg was nowhere to be seen.

"I've spent too long without you Belle and I'm not going another minute without the woman I love. Your mine, you've always been mine. And none is gonna stand between me and getting what I want" Isabelle heard Greg say as his voice seemed me to come from all around her.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT GREG? YOU TRIED TO KILL LEX AND WHITNEY!" Isabelle yelled.

"They were gonna take you away from me, I wasn't about to let that happen" Greg said.

"Oh but you failed didn't you? Their still alive and that's the way its gonna stay if I have anything to do with it!" Isabelle told him as she heard him getting closer.

"You're choosing them over me? What are they more important to you than us!" growled Greg.

"THERE IS NO US YOU JUMPED UP PAIN IN THE ASS! DON'T YOU GET IT? THIS LITTLE FANTASY OF YOURS IS ALL IN YOUR HEAD! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, YES! THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU COULD DARE TO IMAGINE!" Isabelle yelled and just then she saw Greg leap out of nowhere aiming right for her as he slammed their bodies to the ground.

"YOU ARE MINE! I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Greg shouted as he pinned her arms above her head only for Isabelle to head but him in the face before raising both legs to throw him off her causing Greg to go crashing into the wall.

"Isa!"

Twisting her head round Isabelle saw her father come running into the barn.

"Dad look out!" Isabelle shouted in a blind panic as she saw Greg pick up one of the pitchforks and toss it in her father's direction. Using her super speed she dashed straight for the pitchfork catching it in mid air just as Greg did another disappearing act.

"What in gods name just happened?" Jonathan asked in confusion.

"Greg Arkin happened" Isabelle said taking out a flash light to look for Greg but saw and heard nothing as he had managed to vanish into thin air.

"Greg Arkin? The kid that used to follow you around?" Jonathan asked.

"Used to and is now back to his old ways, though by the looks of things I'd say he's done alot more than collect bugs over the years" Isabelle said.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked as Isabelle nodded her head to the ceiling pointing the flashlight to what looked like ectoplasm footprints, as if someone or something had been walking along the ceiling.

"I think its safe to say that Greg has officially gone above and beyond the laws of nature" Isabelle said.

She needed to call her an expert and she knew just the person.

**...….**

"_Ok so I found an article on Amazonian tribesman that took on the trades of insects they've been bitten by, but nothing extreme as what you're saying. Also Greg didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower hit so he couldn't have been exposed to the blast" Chloe told Isabelle over the phone._

"There's gotta be something we're missing, people don't just go from walking on ground to crawling up walls" Isabelle said.

But then again she could talk.

_"Worked for Spiderman, which brings me to my next point. What if Greg's bugs had been exposed to the blast? This whole town has been infected and pieces of the meteor are still out there, so when boy catches bugs…" _

"Bugs bite back" Isabelle said.

_"Exactly and you end up with bug boy" Chloe said. _

"It does make sense, but then why wouldn't the rest of Smallville have been infected if that was?" Isabelle asked.

_"Mutations are sometimes caused by certain levels of toxins, didn't you say once that Greg kept tanks of bugs in his room?" Chloe asked. _

"Yeah, but god knows how much more he's collected since then" Isabelle said.

"_Well apparently bugs only have a short life cycle, so if he really has transitioned then lets hope that he hasn't already passed into his mating stage" Chloe said._

With that said Isabelle swallowed a lump in her throat, her friend had no idea how wrong she was.

"I think it's too late for that" Isabelle said.

"_Why?" Chloe asked._

"Lets just say I have a very strong hunch about it" Isabelle said before the two said goodbye and hung up.

Now half of her hoped that she was wrong, but the other part of her knew that Greg had already chosen her as his mate. Had anyone told her before that Greg's infatuation for her would cause him to bug out and claim her as his consort Isabelle would have laughed in their faces, but this had really taken the biscuit.

She had to find a way to stop him, question was how was she going to do it?

**…..**

Straight after school the next day Isabelle decided to pay Greg's mother a visit to see if she could provide her with any information about what her son was up to, but had no joy doing so as the house was completely deserted. So taking matter into her own hands she decided to let herself in, and by luck one of the windows was open.

'Holy crap this place feels like Africa' Isabelle thought to herself as the temperature of the house was sky high.

The whole house was a mess, which was odd because Mrs Arkin had terrible OCD. She would never let anyone to walk in with his or her shoes on, and god helped those who did.

Walking upstairs Isabelle saw all the handprint markings on the walls, it looked like Greg had been having field day. That was nothing though compared to what she found next because as she got to Greg's room she opened the door to reveal a webbed filled fortress.

"Call the media I think I've found Spiderman's hiding place" Isabelle said out loud.

Greg had well and truly gone all out to build himself a nesting ground, either that or there were a family group of giant spiders living here now. As suspected the tanks that were once filled with bugs were now all empty, there was steam pouring from the bathroom where Isabelle found human skin in the tub which meant that Greg was passed his malting phase.

As she continued to look round something caught Isabelle's attention as she saw what looked like a cocoon on the far left corner of the wall. Moving the webbing out the way she then approached the cocoon and began tarring it open only to have a decayed body come flopping out.

Jumping back Isabelle covered her mouth in horror, it was the body of what used to be Mrs Arkin.

Greg had murdered his own mother.

Just then she saw something playing on the T.V, but couldn't tell what because of the cobwebs. She then wiped the screen clean and to her shock saw herself on T.V. She was sat on the front porch of her house smiling unaware that she was being filmed.

"That's one of my favourite moments you know" hearing this Isabelle snapped round to see Greg leaning against the wall. "You looked so beautiful and content under the moonlight, its like for one moment you were just letting everything go" he said.

"You've been filming me all this time?" Isabelle asked in disgust.

"I took what I could have of you until I could actually have the real thing" said Greg raking his eyes over her body.

"Well you can't have what refuses to be yours" Isabelle said through her teeth.

"Oh I doubt that, if you don't want others find out about a certain secret of yours I suggest you reconsider" Greg smugly said.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I know Belle, I know all about your power. I saw you that day in the ballet studio, when the roof caved in and you stopped it from crushing you" Greg said approaching her.

Oh god oh god oh god he knew her secret, he knew! How the hell could she have been so careless?

"What it must have been like for you to remain in the dark this entire time, never being able to tell or even show anyone what your truly capable of. It just goes to show how compatible we really are, we were born to be mates my Belle. Together we could do anything, take what we want and be who we want. Nothing else matters" Greg said coming to a stop in front of her.

"Shall I tell you what I want?" Isabelle asked him as Greg tilted his head in interest. "I want you..." she paused as the two leaned into each other so their noses were brushing, "to go to hell" she said before taking the opportunity to throw Greg through the bathroom wall.

Greg loosing his temper at this point lashed out at Isabelle backhanding her across the room sending her crashing into the tanks. He went to go for her again but Isabelle quickly picked up one of the tanks and hit him square in the face with it, leading Greg to then grab her by the hair and knee her in the gut before tossing her into the chest of draws.

Getting an idea Isabelle yanked the television set out the wall and swung it to hit Greg full on.

WHACK

"You tried to kill my friends!" Isabelle shouted.

WHACK

"My father!"

WHACK

"And now you just made a big mistake trying to challenge me!"

WHACK

The last blow knocked Greg through two sets of walls, throwing down the T.V Isabelle went in pursuit of him only Greg was nowhere to be found. But just then she felt something being wrapped around her throat as her hands shot up to get whatever it was off as it began cutting off her airway.

"Shhh just let it happen baby, just let it go" she heard Greg say from behind her as he pulled harder on what felt like wire around her neck.

Seeing the stairs behind them Isabelle used her foot to push against the wall to throw them both backwards over the balcony with a crash bang wallop as the two rolled violently down the stairs before their bodies lay flat on the floor.

Just as she saw Greg get up Isabelle went to follow but was taken off guard as Greg booted her in the face causing her to fall back to the floor as he then kicked her in the ribs.

"I just wanted us to be together, but now that's not gonna happen and its all your fault!" Greg shouted as he jaw kicked her.

"I did everything I could to please you and did you appreciate it?" he asked giving her another kick.

"You should have given me a chance Belle, we could have been perfect. But now its too late, because if I can't have you" Greg paused as he placed his foot on her throat and begun to apply pressure, "I'm sure as hell gonna make sure that nobody else does."

That's when Isabelle threw out her foot to kick him hard in his crown jewels causing Greg to yelp in pain as she then ankle swiped him before gripping his throat pinning him to the floor.

"I don't think so bug boy" Isabelle seethed at him as he tried to get up but she whacked his head against the floor making damn well sure he stayed down this time. "Its over Greg, your going to get the help you need."

"I think not" Greg said pulling out a lighter from his pocket and as he did this that's when Isabelle smelt it.

Gas!

"Till death do us part my Isabelle" Greg insanely said before clicking the lighter and then…

BAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGG!

**Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! What do you think has happened? Has Greg's suicide mission taken our hero out for good? **

**Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jonathan and Martha had just gotten back from town when they'd gotten a call from Moira Sullivan (Chloe's mother) saying that there'd been an explosion at the Arkin's household, The entire place had caved in on itself. Police had found no survivors as of yet, but were still looking.

The Kent's were absolutely shell shocked by this devastating news and only hoped that none had been in the house at the time.

"Did anyone see anything before the blast?" Martha asked her friend.

_"No but apparently there were loud sounds coming from the house like things being thrown around or something" Moira said._

"Oh god" Martha said.

_"It gets worse though, none's seen or heard from Mrs Arkin's in days. Two of her neighbours had tried knocking on but there was no sign, her son was the only one seen going in and out of the house" Moira said._

"And none reported it?" Martha asked.

_"Well supposedly Greg had given a likely story about his mom being ill and none took it any further" Moira said._

"You don't think that he'd...I mean most of us have known Greg for years and know what he's like, but I don't believe he'd harm his own mother. There's got to be some other explanation" Martha said.

_"Hopefully, but with the way things are looking right now I'd say we didn't know Greg Arkin well enough" Moira said. _

"Well thanks for calling Moira, let us know what happens" Martha said.

_"I will do" Moira said before hanging up._

"What did she say?" Jonathan asked sitting at the kitchen table with his wife.

"Well the police aren't sure of what could have caused the blast yet and no bodies have been found, but Greg seems to be the only suspect at this point" Martha told him

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was him, after what he pulled last night there's no telling what he's capable of" Jonathan said.

"But it doesn't make any sense, why would Greg want to blow up his own home?" Martha asked.

But right then she got her answer because the next they knew Isabelle came racing through the front door. Her clothes were burned to a cinder, her hair was wild and she had soot all over her face.

"Isa! Oh my god" Martha gasped in shock as she jumped up to hug her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, really" Isabelle assured her.

"We just heard there was an explosion at the Arkin's, please tell me you weren't just there" Martha pleaded.

"I wish I could, but I can't" Isabelle said pulling away from her mother.

"What in the world were you even doing there?" Jonathan asked her.

"It's a long story" Isabelle flatly said as the two parents noticed her pain filled eyes.

"Isa, what happened?" Martha asked her.

"I went to see Mrs Arkin to ask her about Greg's recent behaviour, only when I got there I found her body rotting away in Greg's room" Isabelle said as Martha covered her mouth at this. "I then found a tape recording of me and that's when Greg arrived and admitted he'd been filming me for some time now. I tried to reason with him but he was too far gone and we ended up fighting to the point he'd tried to kill us both. He'd turned the gas on but by the time I'd realized it was too late" she explained as her voice broke at that point and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let you down" Isabelle sobbed as both mother and father hugged their daughter to them comforting her in an hour of need.

"You didn't let us down Isa, non of this was your fault" Jonathan said trying to reason with his daughter.

"But if I'd figured out what Greg was doing sooner I could have put a stop to it and got him help. He's dead because of me" Isabelle said.

"No, no Greg did this to himself. He knew what he was doing, he had the choice of turning over a new leaf years ago but instead of doing that he chose a darker path. If you didn't have your powers you would have been dead along with him" Martha said stroking her daughters hair.

"Yours moms right Isa, all of this is on him" Jonathan said.

"I wanted to kill him" Isabelle said out of nowhere shocking both parents. "After I found out he was the one responsible for Lex and Whitney getting hurt I wanted nothing more than to make him pay for what he did to them, but I couldn't do it. Its not who I am" she said sounding at loss with herself.

"No, that's not who are. You are someone who has and will always continue to make us both proud each and everyday. We love you Isa, so much" Martha said becoming emotional.

"I love you too" Isabelle said as she continued to quietly sob into her parents arms holding onto them for dear life, afraid that fates could or would snatch them away from her at any time.

**...…**

An hour and a half later after Isabelle had gotten a shower and changed out of her destroyed clothes Moira had been in touch to say that the police had found a body, but weren't sure of who it was yet until they got it examined. Apart from that though there was nothing more to tell, besides the obvious fact that the mess from the explosion was being dealt with and cleared up.

But something did not sit right with Isabelle.

"The one body? She said there was just the one body?" Isabelle asked her mother.

"I'm afraid so" Martha said.

"B-but that's impossible there should have of been two of them" Isabelle said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well it could be that one of them got vaporized in the blast while the other remained" Jonathan said.

"That's one explanation I suppose, but then again who's to say that his healing abilities aren't that strong" Isabelle said.

"Healing abilities?" questioned both parents in confusion.

"Oh yeah didn't I tell you? Greg was bitten by bugs that were affected by the toxins from the meteor shower so he literally became his own bug" Isabelle informed.

"Errr..." was all Jonathan could say.

"Wow" Martha said not knowing what else to say.

"I know, crazy right" Isabelle chuckled.

"Yeah, really crazy" Jonathan agreed with her.

"Well anyway I'm gonna go get my chores done and..."

"Oh you don't have too" Martha interrupted her daughter.

"No its okay, I want to" Isabelle said with a sad smile before excusing herself from the house.

"She's not gonna let this go is she? She's gonna keep blaming herself" said Martha to her husband whilst staring after her daughter.

"That's Isabelle for you, she never blames anyone but herself. Especially if its something that can't be helped" Jonathan said.

"What can we do?" Martha asked.

"There's nothing much we can do Martha, we just gotta be there for our daughter and give her all the support she needs" Jonathan said taking his wife's hand in his.

He knew she wanted nothing more than to help ease Isabelle's suffering and so did he, but until their daughter was ready to open up to them they could do nothing but give her all the love and comfort she deserved until Isabelle accepted the fact that that the entire world didn't rest on her shoulders.

**...….**

After having yet another confrontation with his father over Luthor Corp Lex needed to talk to someone to get his mind off things. He'd been discharged from the hospital that morning and came home to find his father waiting for him, who then started banging on about the company not giving a rats ass to the fact his son had just gotten out of hospital and didn't need the stress.

So needing a friend Lex decided to pay Isabelle a visit, which he would have done earlier had it not been for his idiot of a father.

Pulling up at the Kent farm he got out his car and went to approach the house, but then spotted Isabelle in the barn working away as if her life depended on it.

"Hey!" Lex called out.

"Lex?" Isabelle said turning to see her friend, who she hadn't even heard arrive because she was so concentrated on fixing the stair banister (which Greg had broken the night before). "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital?"

"No they discharged me this morning" Lex said.

"Well you should be at home resting then, the doctors said you needed to take it easy" Isabelle said banging the last nail into place.

"It had occurred to me but unfortunately I haven't actually had the opportunity to do so, kinda had a bad day" Lex said taking notice of how upset his little dove seemed as she then scoffed.

"You've had a bad day? Try going through the couple of days I've had then we'll talk" Isabelle said out of frustration as she grabbed a pitchfork and began shovelling the hay.

"Belle what's happened? What's wrong?" Lex asked getting concerned at this point.

"Greg Arkin's dead, that's what's wrong" Isabelle said stabbing the pitchfork into the hay.

"Greg Arkin? You mean the kid who..."

"The kid who used to stalk me, yes him. The very same person who was supposed to have gotten over his obsession with me but unfortunately never did" Isabelle snapped.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"He never stopped stalking me, he only acted as if he was getting better just to throw us all off. This much I found out when he confronted me yesterday saying that I was his and that he would do anything to have me" Isabelle said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lex asked.

"I couldn't" Isabelle said feeling her anger rising to the surface.

"Why not?" Lex asked not being able to help feeling a little offended by this as there was nothing she couldn't not tell him.

"Because how was I meant to tell you that the person who attacked both you and Whitney was in fact the very person who said he would do anything to have me to himself, even if that meant taking my friends out of the equation to do so" Isabelle snapped trying to mind her strength as she was very close too breaking the pitchfork in half.

"It was him?" Lex asked as Isabelle sighed but just carried on shovelling the hay, "did you tell the police?"

"How could I? I had no evidence to say he did and by that time he was dead" Isabelle said.

"How did he die?" Lex asked.

Though he didn't really care much for the Arkin kid because to be honest Lex never liked him, especially after he stalked his little sister to the point she was too afraid to leave her own home. Lex had threatened to put an injunction on the little shit if he didn't stay away from Belle but in the end Arkin had gotten himself a damn therapist, which had seemed to work for a while because after that Isabelle had gone back to living her daily life. That was until now at least.

"There was an explosion at his house, no survivors" Isabelle said with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh, that's terrible" Lex said.

"You could at least try to sound like your sorry, I know you two didn't exactly get on but..." Isabelle trailed off.

"No I am sorry its just that I didn't know you still cared for Arkin after all this time, I mean after what he put you through I thought you two had fallen out for good" Lex said.

"He scared me for a while but it wasn't his fault, he'd been through a lot with his family. His father abandoned him as a child and his mother neglected him, so to me I think that's what pushed him into doing what he did. He was my friend and I abandoned him when he needed me the most" Isabelle said swallowing back her tears.

In that moment Lex understood why Belle was so upset. She was pinning the blame on herself for Greg's death because she felt as though her abandonment was what had set off his obsessive behaviour. It made sense now.

"Belle it wasn't your fault, you didn't know" Lex said putting a hand on her shoulder but suddenly jumped back as she threw down the pitchfork and snapped toward him in anger.

"That's the point Lex! I should have known! I should have seen it year's back. I should never have left him behind when we were kids. I should have seen in his eyes just how troubled he was, because if I had non of this would have happened. Its my fault that he nearly killed you and Whitney, its my fault I didn't try to reason with him better. Its my fault he's dead! Its my fault! Its all my fault!" Isabelle shouted as the tears streamed down her face.

Having heard enough Lex in one swift move pulled his little sister into his arms as she broke down into a fit of sobs. He'd seen his fare share of fits Isabelle threw over the years but never had Lex seen his little dove act this way before, it was like every one of her emotions had built up only to suddenly set off all at once.

"Don't cry ma petite colombe, please don't cry" Lex softly said stroking her hair.

"All my life I've caused nothing but trouble, I should never have come to Smallville" Isabelle sobbed into Lex's chest.

"Belle don't say that its not true" Lex pleaded with her.

"Yes it is, all I do is cause pain and suffering to others and it literally kills me inside. But not as much as the pain I feel when its someone I love or care about who gets caught up in the mess I've made" Isabelle said as she pulled back to look at him.

"These things happen Belle, sometimes people get hurt but it doesn't necessarily make it your fault. You can't control what goes on in life even if you wanted to, there's always a reason for these things to happen. Take the car crash on the bridge for example, that day changed my life because it made me realise just how much time I've wasted trying to impress my father, a man who cares more about his own reputation then he ever would me. I've always been expected to be someone I'm not when all along I should have been living the life I wanted" Lex said.

"But you have it all Lex. A company, a mansion, money, cars..."

'A normal life' Isabelle thought to herself

"Your life is perfect" she said.

"Perfect?" Lex scoffed, "Belle I maybe a spoilt rich boy but my life is not in any sense of the word 'perfect', and do you wanna know why?" he asked as she nodded. "Because I've always been too afraid to say otherwise, from the moment I was born my life was already planned out for me.

I've always wanted to be more like you Belle" Lex said shocking Isabelle who tilted her head in question. "You've always been so free to do what you want and be who you want without having to worry about other peoples opinions. Your never afraid to take that leap of faith without even thinking, especially when it comes to saving hot guys like me" he joked causing Isabelle to give him a playful shove as they both chuckled.

"And as much as you think so you're never alone, you have incredible friends and an amazing family who would willingly go the distance for you without being asked. That to me is the perfect life right there, the kind of life I wish I had. Its nice an all having money to help you get through life but it can't buy everything, especially not love" Lex said with remorse.

Isabelle was gob smacked, she couldn't believe that someone like Lex would idolize the type of life she led. If only he knew what was behind the mask then he would be eating his words.

"I'm sorry" Isabelle sniffled.

"For what?" Lex asked in confusion.

"For being so rude to you, for loosing my temper. Take your pick" Isabelle said.

"No blood no foul, besides if it hadn't been you that blew up it probably would have been me" Lex said.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"My dad, he was at the house when I got back this morning" Lex sighed in annoyance.

"Really? Expected visit orrr..." Isabelle dragged out.

"Lets just say he wasn't here for my health, but more for business reasons" Lex said.

"So to say the least he's still the ass he's always been" Isabelle said.

"Pretty much" Lex chuckled.

"You know I often wonder if there will ever come a day when he finally takes the stick out and takes a chill pill" Isabelle said as the two of them went up to the loft.

"You and me both, though I think my father is much too far gone for that. He'll never change, not for anything" Lex said.

"But you want him to" Isabelle said not missing her friends saddened expression.

"It doesn't matter, I learned to accept that he was a cold hearted bastard a long time ago and haven't looked back ever since" Lex shrugged.

"Maybe so but I believe somewhere beyond that hard exterior is a boy who will always need his father no matter what's said or done. Because that's the thing about family, you only get one" Isabelle said sitting on the window ledge.

"True, all too true" Lex said feeling impressed by the fair point his friend made.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Whitney cleared my name" Isabelle said.

"What?" Lex frowned.

"Yeah apparently before I got to school this morning he admitted that he'd lied about the whole affair thing and basically gave me my reputation back" Isabelle said.

"I take it that through his sudden honesty he didn't mention his girlfriends involvement nor dragged her name through the mud along with him" Lex asked.

"You guessed right" Isabelle said pressing her lips together.

"The jock remains a dick" Lex said.

"Doesn't matter, his idiotic ways are no longer my problem. Each to his own" Isabelle said.

"Amen to that" Lex smiled at her.

"I just hope that wherever Greg is now that he's found peace, him and his mother" Isabelle sorrowfully spoke.

"They will have" Lex said trying to bring his friend some comfort, but just then he got an idea. "Come with me" he said tugging at Belle's hand.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked as Lex began leading her down the stairs.

"I'm taking you out" Lex said.

"I can't I still have my chores to finish" Isabelle said bringing them to a halt.

"The phrase 'all work and no play' comes to mind and you certainly don't have enough fun Belle" Lex said as he started manoeuvring her to his car.

"My parents will kill me" Isabelle hissed.

"Don't worry I'll take the heat, just tell them I used my Luthor charm to kidnap you" Lex joked.

"Deflate that ego Mr Luthor before it gets you into trouble" Isabelle chuckled.

"Too late" Lex said before he playfully shoving Isabelle into the passenger seat shutting the door behind her as he then jogged round to the driver's side.

"I hate you" Isabelle said.

"Aww I love you too Belle" Lex teased her as he then backed them out the drive way, and just in time too as they both saw Jonathan Kent step out on the porch with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh yeah I'm dead for sure" Isabelle mumbled to herself as she did not look forward to facing her parents later, if there was a later that is.

**...**

The two had ended up going to a movie theatre just outside of town where they watched 'the Notebook', a film Isabelle had been dying to see but had never gotten round to watching it until now.

She didn't know why or when but during sometime through the movie Isabelle's hand had automatically attached itself to Lex's, like it had some sort of natural instinct to do so. It wasn't that she minded at all because she and Lex always held hands, it was just weird how she suddenly felt what could only be described as electrical currents passing between their connected hands.

'Ok if that's not strange I don't know what is' Isabelle thought to herself as this had never happened before. Deciding to shrug it off she told herself it was probably just her imagination trying to get the best of her.

Once the movie was over Lex then took them to a restaurant called 'Bella Italia'. Upon their arrival a blonde haired waitress gave Lex the once over and began biting her lip.

"Table for two sir?" the waitress asked Lex causing Isabelle to roll her eyes as she didn't miss how the girl pushed out her barely covered breasts.

'Don't mind me' Isabelle thought to herself.

"Yes please" Lex said smiling at the waitress who then led them to a secluded little booth where the two then ordered their food, though the blonde's eyes remained on Lex the whole time.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can get you" the flirty waitress said before walking away with the young Luthor watching her every move.

"You know this really is a nice place" Isabelle said staring amusingly at her friend.

"Yes it is" Lex mumbled.

"Its very welcoming"

"Mmm hm"

"Has a nice flow"

"Yep"

"Pleasant service"

"Uh huh"

"Big tits"

"Yeah" Lex

"Your gay"

"Yes I am...wait no...what?" Lex said snapping back to reality as Isabelle burst into laughter.

"Your face" Isabelle said with a big grin.

"Veerry funny, your hilarious Belle" Lex sarcastically spoke.

"Hey its not my fault you were eye stalking that girl" Isabelle chuckled.

"I wasn't eye stalking her" Lex denied.

"Didn't look like it to me" Isabelle teased him.

"Remember when I told you about that girl Anna Milligan who used to be in the same class as me?" Lex asked.

"Yeah" Isabelle said as Lex nodded his head in the direction their waitress had just gone. "No, seriously?" she gapped wide eyed as Lex looked smug. "That's Miss Anna I blew up my tits to screw my teacher Milligan?"

"The one and only" Lex said.

"Jesus. Doesn't look like much has changed then. How come she didn't recognise you?" Isabelle questioned.

"Maybe because she was too busy trying to seduce a married man to notice anyone else" Lex said.

"And isn't that just the stick in the mud for you? The fact that the girl you once had a crush on was more interested in a guy that was half her age rather than fall for the Luthor charm" Isabelle teased him.

"Eh I wasn't really that into her anyway, there's plenty more fish in the sea" Lex shrugged.

"Uh huh" Isabelle nodded not looking at all convinced.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Nothing, just the way you were staring at Anna says to me that you're far from over her" Isabelle chuckled.

"I am over her" Lex said.

"Denial doesn't suit you Mr Luthor" Isabelle teased.

"Neither does being single, but I'm learning to live with it" Lex said and this Isabelle got serious.

"Hey your gonna find that someone Lex, maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but someday you will meet the right girl" Isabelle said placing her hand over his.

"I'm in no rush to jump into a relationship, besides I have my best friend to keep me company whilst I'm waiting" Lex said.

Just then Lex saw a flicker of what seemed like fear flash through Isabelle's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked her.

"Nothing" Isabelle lied.

"Belle" Lex said as if warning her.

"Lex" Isabelle mocked back.

"Come on tell me, what is it?" Lex asked again.

"Lex please just let it go" Isabelle pleaded.

"I can't, I saw that look in your eye and I know when you're upset about something. So talk to me, tell me what's on your mind" Lex asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your not gonna stop until I tell you, are you?" Isabelle asked as Lex shook his head. Sighing at this she prepared herself for humiliation. "Do you remember as kids how we always talked about getting married and starting family's of our own?"

Lex nodded in return, but questioned what this had to do with anything.

"Well I never told you this but…that's always been one of many things that I'm afraid of" Isabelle said.

"Marriage?" Lex questioned.

"Not just marriage but the whole concept of finding the one" Isabelle said. "I mean us finding someone to love for the rest of our lives is a beautiful dream in itself, but I'm afraid of how that will affect us."

"What do you mean?" Lex asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"I'm scared that someday we're gonna part ways and..." Isabelle trailed off.

"End up never seeing each other again" Lex said knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah" Isabelle gloomily spoke.

"That will never happen Belle, our friendship is the stuff that legends are made from. Nothing could tare us apart, not even something as complicated as marriage" Lex said looking down at their connected hands before raising his eyes to look at Isabelle. "No matter what becomes of our lives just know that I will always be here for you, okay?" he said as Isabelle smiled nodding her head in understanding.

Once their food arrived the two fell into silence for a good few minutes before Lex started up a conversation about what Isabelle's plans were once school was over and done with. Of course Isabelle was caught off guard by this question as she hadn't really given it much thought. Through everything that was going on in her life she hadn't stopped to think about her future.

"Errr honestly it hasn't really been on my agenda, I mean I've just gotten so attached to life the way it is now that I hadn't really thought about change" Isabelle said taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Well you choose your own path, don't let anyone get in the way of you and your destiny" Lex said sipping his drink.

Scoffing at the irony of the whole destiny thing Isabelle couldn't help but feel that she had a very crummy destiny. Yeah helping people and saving lives made her feel good inside, but who's to say that eventually the pressure would become too much to handle and that she'd eventually finally crack?

"I have yet to believe that I actually have a destiny" Isabelle mocked.

"Everyone has a destiny Belle, even if we don't know it" Lex said.

Taking in his words Isabelle thought about her biological parents and wondered if her being sent to earth was an accident or if there was an actual reason. Was she here to develop her own destiny by protecting the people? Or was there more to it than that? Only time would tell, but Isabelle just hoped the answers she craved would be worth the wait.

**...**

Once they'd finished up dinner Lex had decided to play the game of dine and dash, though Isabelle was completely against it at first because she didn't want them to get into trouble Lex easily sweet talked her into forgetting about the rules and live life on edge a little. Isabelle knew that she shouldn't do it as breaking the law was just not her, but then she couldn't help but find Lex's opinion valid. She'd spent her whole life being the good little girl who never did any wrong and yet all she got out of it was betrayal, lies and a broken heart. So why shouldn't she have some fun? It was time for her to step out her shell and start living life to its full potential.

So with that said Isabelle took Lex's hand waiting for the coast to be clear before the two then made a run for it laughing their heads off as they got in the car and high tailed it out of there.

"Ok I'll admit it, that was fun" Isabelle giggled.

"See I told you living life on edge was better. Sometimes its about going with the flow" Lex grinned.

"Ok you were right and I was just being up tight, but at least we've both learned two things this evening" Isabelle said sounding smug.

"Yeah? What's that?" Lex asked.

"One being that its ok to bend the rules now and then, and two Lex Luthor left an enormous tip for a certain waitress to find" Isabelle said smirking at her friend as she saw him swallow back a lump.

"You saw that?" Lex nervously asked.

"Well it didn't surprise me, though I have to admit I was half expecting you to stick the bills in her cleavage. I'm sure she would happily of given you a lap dance before serving you dessert" Isabelle chuckled as Lex looked completely taken back by her words.

"Remind me how old you are again?" Lex said.

"Old enough to know that I once caught you going at it with Gwen Stacey" Isabelle said as Lex's eyes widened like owls in utter shock.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"It was when I was 14. I went over to your house and let myself in seeing as you didn't answer. Only when I got to the living room I heard loud moaning and that's when I saw Gwen laid out on your desk and your head under her skirt" Isabelle said scrunching her nose at the mere memory of it.

At this point Lex didn't know what to say, embarrassment was just eating away at him knowing that his best friend had walked in on him committing the act of sin with his ex. He could just about picture the look of horror on a 14 year old Isabelle's face, and by god he wanted to kick his own ass.

"Errrr...Belle...I..." Lex stuttered not exactly knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry you saw that, if I'd known you were..."

"Its ok it wasn't your fault, I should never have walked in unannounced. But next time you may want to put a 'do not disturb' sign on your door, or better yet 'warning hot stud at work enter at your own risk'" Isabelle chuckled.

"Hot stud huh?" Lex asked giving a side ways glance to Isabelle who blushed upon realising what had just left her mouth. "You think I'm hot Belle?" he smugly asked her.

"Quit while your ahead Lex" Isabelle said.

"Fair enough, but there really is no shame in admitting the truth you know. It can't be helped that I make all the ladies swoon, you were bound to fall for this god eventually" Lex smirked.

"What was it that Gwen referred to you as that night? Oh yeah now I remember, 'oh Lex I love the feel of your body when it trembles against me, your my fierce kitten'" Isabelle just about managed to get the last part out before she broke into a fit of laughter.

Lex on the other hand felt like burying his head in the sand at that moment. It was bad enough Isabelle had walked in on him and Gwen but to hear what his ex had called him was a cherry on top of his misery. He knew his friend well enough to know that she would never let this one go. Not. Ever.

"Oh god" Lex groaned.

"That's what she said" Isabelle laughed as her friend just groaned in irritation.

**Authors note: Lol aww poor Lex he just doesn't get a break. So Greg is gone and Isabelle is still with us but is beginning to crack under pressure. Can Lex and her family keep her grounded?**

**Leave your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night after Lex dropped Isabelle off home it was around nine thirty and the minute she walked through the door she saw her parents sat watching T.V in the living area. Attempting to sneak passed them she quietly closed the door before crouching down and crawling on the floor heading towards the stairs.

"Hold it right there missy!"

Freezing at her fathers voice Isabelle squeezed her eyes shut as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Damn it" she hissed under her breath and slowly stood up to face her parents.

"And just where did we sneak off too tonight with a certain Luthor?" Jonathan asked her.

"Lex took me to see a movie and then we went to dinner" Isabelle sighed.

"He took you on date?" Martha asked causing Jonathan's whole body to stiffen.

"No! We just went out, that's all" Isabelle said taken back by her mother's question.

"He took you to a movie and to dinner, sounds like a date to me" Martha said teasing her daughter.

"Mom it was not a date, Lex and I are just friends. End 'o' story" Isabelle said feeling freaked out by this sudden analogy.

'Has everyone lost their minds round here or is it just me?' Isabelle mentally asked herself as she began to question why people thought there was something going on between Lex and herself. First Whitney then Greg and now her mother. Who was next?

"Thank god for that" Jonathan quietly mumbled, though Isabelle had heard his comment loud and clear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isabelle asked him arms folded over her chest.

"Nothing, just that you could do a whole lot better than someone like Lex Luthor" Jonathan said as Martha nudged him at this giving him a deathly glare.

"To point out a few things. One whether you like it or not Lex is the closest thing I have to a brother therefore he is considered family. Two even though I don't feel like that for him Lex is half my age and I wouldn't risk getting him into trouble. And most importantly of all to have someone like Lex in my life is a blessing in disguise, so don't speak about him as if he's nothing but dirt under your shoe. You may not agree because you have this pathetic grudge against Lionel Luther but Lex is without a doubt the kindest most respectful man besides you dad that I know. He was the first friend I ever had and he's never once give me reason to doubt him, so why do you?" Isabelle sadly asked her father.

Jonathan then taking a deep breath stood up from the couch to face his daughter.

"Its not that I doubt him, I don't disagree that Lex is a good friend to you because he is. He looks out for you, takes care of you and listens to your every word like a true friend should. He's a good man" Jonathan said.

At this Isabelle and Martha looked at each other as if they were both thinking the same thing.

'Did I really just hear that?'

Did Jonathan Kent the man who hated what the name Luthor stood for really just compliment Lex without being told to do so?

"W-well then why have you always given Lex such a hard time when you know for a fact that he's nothing like his father?" Isabelle questioned him.

Jonathan then preparing himself for a backlash sighed looking at the ground before bringing his attention back to his daughter.

"Because...I'm worried about how close you two have become over the years, and recently I've seen the way you look at him. There's more than friendship between you" Jonathan said as Isabelle eyes widened at his words. "You can deny it all you want, but deep down inside you know the truth" he paused not wanting to speak the next words, but he somehow forced them out. "Isa...

"Jonathan enough" Martha sharply spoke coming to stand beside the two.

"Dad please, don't" Isabelle pleaded shaking her head as she backed away from her father.

"Your in love with him" Jonathan finished.

"No! Your wrong!" Isabelle shouted.

"You know I'm right Isa, your anger just goes to prove that" Jonathan said as Isabelle continued to shake her head. "Since the day you and Lex met you've held a spark in your eye that only ever seems to shine whenever he's around. You two don't just share a friendship you share something with him that I've never seen you share with any other, Whitney included. And that's love" Jonathan explained as his daughter scoffed.

"Of course its love I told you Lex is like family to me, so yes I love him. As a brother" Isabelle told him feeling a lump form in her throat.

"No, the kind of love you two share isn't based around family, it's much stronger than that. You just don't realise it right now because you've aloud yourself to become so attached to a man who is out of your range that one day it will wash over you like a giant tidal wave and you won't know how or when exactly it happened, all you'll know is that at some point in your life you fell in love with Lex Luthor" Jonathan said.

At this point Isabelle had tears of dejection running down her face as she stared at her father with nothing but utter rage in her eyes.

"Why? Why are you saying these things to me?" Isabelle asked through her teeth.

"Because I needed you to realise this now so you wouldn't get hurt later on in your life. Its better to put some distance between Lex and yourself now before it's too late" Jonathan suggested trying to make his daughter see things his way. "I know you probably think the worst of me now but in time you'll understand, I just don't wanna see you make another big mistake. I only want what's best for Isa."

And just as he was about to go give his daughter a hug Isabelle quickly pulled away.

"I don't know where your mind has gone dad, but allow me to enlighten you on something. You don't know a thing about me, you have never even tried to know me. It's always been about doing things your way, keeping my powers hidden and playing by human rules. You have no idea what its like for me, what I feel, what I can do or just how easy it would be for me to just snap.

Everyday I have to wake up and look at myself in the mirror knowing that I'll never be of human kind. I hate knowing that I have this secret that I can never tell anybody, my friends especially because if I did it would cost me everything.

Chloe. Pete. Lex. They would hate me, they would despise me for the rest of their lives. My only true friends and I can't tell them because I'd loose them forever, and that I can't bare. But you know what is the true stick in the mud? Is that they place their trust in me each and everyday, but I can't return the favour and for that I don't deserve their friendship.

All my life I've held back on my true feelings to make you and mom happy dad, because you did such a noble thing for me that I didn't want to disappoint so I dedicated my life to making you both proud. I've done everything you've ever asked of me, but did you ever once stop to ask me how I'm feeling or what it is that I want out of life?" Isabelle asked her father sniffling.

Jonathan stood there completely stunned by his daughters confession not knowing what on earth to say, whilst Martha silently cried as she felt her heart break for Isabelle all over again.

"No, you didn't. You never have because you were too busy trying to mould me into your own image. Well news flash dad, I'm not like you. I'm an alien, a monstrosity from another world. You don't control my life, and if you don't like that…throw me out" Isabelle stated in a firm tone of voice before running up the stairs to her bedroom slamming the door in the process.

Sighing in remorse Jonathan then turned to his wife only to see her glaring daggers at him. Martha shaking her head at him in utter disappointment then brushed passed him as she too retired to their bedroom. She could not believe what her husband had just done. Yes it was obvious that her daughter had been taken with Lex from the start, but that did not give Jonathan any right to go mouthing it off to their daughter who had already been put through enough. It was up to Isabelle to discover her own true feelings, but now it had literally been spelled out for her in big bold letters.

Yet again her daughter had been thrown into the deep end, and Jonathan was to blame.

**Authors note: Well Jonathan is officially in the doghouse this time, tut tut. Do you think he over stepped his boundaries or do you think he's right?**

**Leave your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Jonathan was riddled with guilt as Isabelle had gone to school without saying so much as a word to him or Martha, and from the looks of things she'd had a rough nights sleep. Her eyes had bags under them and were all puffy and red, which meant she'd been crying all night and she was almost dragging her feet.

Why you ask did he have to open his big mouth? Easy, because he was Jonathan Kent the man who ran his mouth and thought about the consequences later. Now he'd managed to upset his daughter because once again he'd put his own feelings first not giving a seconds thought to Isabelle's.

On top of that Martha wasn't speaking to him either, in fact she had made him sleep on the couch last night because she was that upset with him. Though he wanted nothing more to make up for what he'd done he couldn't blame both women for giving him the cold shoulder, it was entirely his own doing.

He only hoped that he could fix things before Isabelle's birthday came around next week, otherwise he could kiss his wife and daughters respect goodbye.

**...**

Isabelle hadn't gone home straight after school that day because she didn't feel like being in her father's presence, so she decided to take a trip into town. At the moment she was sat in the coffee shop supping on some hot chocolate whilst working on her English essay as she desperately needed the distraction.

"Hey" came a voice as Isabelle looked up from her paper to see her ex smiling down at her.

"Ugh, go away Whitney" she told him returning her vision to the paperwork.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I was just passing and saw you in here and I'd thought I'd come say hi" Whitney said hands in pockets.

"Well you've said it so you can go now" Isabelle said not bothering to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Whitney asked her in what sounded like concern causing Isabelle to look at him this time. "It's just that you didn't seem yourself before."

Isabelle scoffed, "what do you care? Its not like you actually give a damn."

Pressing his lips together Whitney took a seat across from Isabelle leaning forward so his elbows sat on his knees.

"That's the thing, I've always cared about you Belle. Even after what happened between us, I never stopped having feelings for you" Whitney said.

"What!?" Isabelle snapped at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I know its a little late for telling you this now, but the moment we started dating my only goal was to...do you and dump" Whitney said in what sounded like remorse as Isabelle winced at these words. "There was never supposed to be any emotions involved, but somehow you managed to derail my train of thought. I mean there I was trying to do something that I'll always regret to impress Lana, when I actually ended up falling for the one person who gave me everything and all I had to give in return was..."

"A punch to the gut? An ice bucket of water over the head? A slap to the face?" Isabelle sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, pretty much all of that" Whitney said guilt ridden.

"You ripped my heart out Whitney, nothing you can say can change what you did" Isabelle seethed at him.

"I know, and that's something that's gonna eat me alive for the rest of my days. But the least I can do is try to make things right because whether you believe it or not…I do love you Belle, part of me always will" Whitney said.

"You don't know what love is Whitney, if you did you would have told me the truth long ago and let me be" Isabelle said.

"I'm sorry Belle" Whitney said really meaning it.

"Just go Whitney" Isabelle firmly said before returning to her paperwork once more as she heard Whitney get up and walk off.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she kept the tears at bay promising herself that she would not cry over Whitney Fordman now or ever again, he was not worth the pain.

"Very well handled" Isabelle heard someone say and looked up to see a man in his 30's with light brown hair staring down at her looking impressed. "I love me a woman who knows how to take charge" the strange man commented.

"Thanks" Isabelle said not knowing whether to feel complimented or freaked by what he just he said.

"Your welcome, err do you mind if I..." the man trailed off gesturing to the seat next to her.

"No go right ahead" Isabelle said trying to continue with her work.

"Thanks" said the man smiling at her as he sat down placing his coffee mug on the table. "Watcha working on there?" he asked gesturing to the book she was holding.

"Err just an essay for school" Isabelle said wondering what this guy was playing at.

"Phantom of the opera huh?" the man asked glancing at the book cover. "Never was keen on that story, I'm more of a Hamlet man myself. I prefer the battles of royalty than a freak in a mask any day."

"Actually I think its a great story, a man who was treated like a circus freak as a child grew up to become a famous musician who's only wish in life was to be loved but instead was only seen as a monster to the world" Isabelle shot back at the man.

"Well someone certainly knows how to put a stamp on her viewpoint" the man smugly said.

"Only when means necessary" Isabelle said feeling herself getting more and more agitated.

"Can't really argue with that" the man said.

"No you can't" Isabelle mumbled

"I'm sorry I'm being terribly rude, I'm Roger Nixon" the man now known as Roger Nixon said holding out his hand.

"Isabelle Kent" Isabelle said politely shaking hands with the man.

"I apologise for bothering you in any way, I've just arrived in town and I'm trying to make a good first impression" Roger said as Isabelle nodded. "How did I do?"

"Kind of crappy considering you just insulted one of my many favourite novels" Isabelle said pressing her lips together in a straight line.

"Ah, well I guess I kind of blew that one then" Roger chuckled.

"Guess you did" Isabelle sarcastically spoke.

"Never really been good at connecting with others, one of my many downfalls in life" Roger said shrugging his shoulders.

'I'll say'Isabelle thought to herself.

"But enough about me, what about you?" Roger said.

"What about me?" Isabelle questioned.

"Tell me something about yourself" Roger pressed on.

Isabelle was not at all taken with this man, in fact she went as far as to say that she got a really grim vibe from Roger the minute he overshadowed her with his presence.

"There's not much to tell. I'm a 16 year old farm girl from Smallville Kansas, that's all there is to know" Isabelle shrugged.

"What are your plans after you graduate?" Roger asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" Isabelle said.

"What do you hope to do?" asked Roger.

"Well part of me wants to move into the city and maybe find a job, but then the other half of me wants to stay in Smallville and go to college here. So as I say I've not quite figured it out yet" Isabelle said.

"Want my advice?" Roger asked her.

"Sure" Isabelle shrugged.

'No not really'she thought to herself.

"Never let anything hold you back, if you want something from life you've got to grab the opportunity and hold on for dear life. No matter the cost" Roger told her with a slightly dark glint in his eye.

Isabelle could not only tell at this point that Roger Nixon was a suspicious character, but also a loose canon.

"I take it you speak from experience?" Isabelle asked.

"Well like you I was afraid of making life changing decisions when I was a kid, but the more I learned to push myself the more I began to let go of my fears and just worked hard to go that extra mile" Roger said sipping his drink.

"And was it so easy to turn away from those you care about just to go that extra mile?" Isabelle curiously asked.

"I wouldn't think of it like that, just see it more as collateral damage" Roger smirked.

"And on that note goodbye Mr Nixon, I would say it was pleasure to meet you but I've never been much good at lying" Isabelle sneered at him picking up her bag as she stood up and barged right out of there.

Isabelle never thought she'd say this let alone think it but if she could compare anyone to Lionel Luthor she would definitely say that Roger Nixon fit the role perfectly. Their unfeeling cold hearted spirits were a match made in hell.

Deciding to kill some more time Isabelle thought she'd head on to the graveyard to pay her respects to Greg and his mother, after all it was the least she could do since their deaths were partly on her.

On her way she picked up some flowers from Nell's florist shop, the woman had given her the evil's the whole time but Isabelle just ignored the childish cretin and chose some beautiful day lily's.

**...**

It didn't take her long to find Greg's grave and his mother's as Isabelle stood staring at the headstone she felt the heavy wave of guilt wash over her once more.

She could still see Greg's face in her mind now, the look in his eyes just before the explosion. She'd seen love, disappointment, anger, lust and sorrow.

_'Till death do us part my Isabelle' _

Wincing at these words Isabelle wrapped her arms around herself as a sudden cold breeze blew passed sending chills down her spine.

"I'm so sorry Greg, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. If I'd just been a better friend then non of this..." Isabelle trailed off as her voice crackled.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she looked to her feet for a moment before lifting her gaze back to the headstone.

"But then again...when have I ever been a true friend to anyone? All my life I've done nothing but deceive those around me because of this" Isabelle said gesturing her hands toward herself. "Because of who I am" she paused whispering the next bit as tears flowed down her cheeks, "because of what I am.

You didn't deserve this, you had everything to look forward to in life. Graduation, college, getting a job and maybe even marriage. And yet here you are, six feet under at the age of seventeen...and it's my entire fault. I won't ask for forgiveness because what's it honestly gonna do for me right now? It won't change the fact that you're gone. I just hope that wherever you are now Greg that you've finally found the peace you've been searching for" Isabelle sniffled as she bent down to lay the bouquet of flowers next to the headstone.

"Be happy, that's all I ask. Just be happy" Isabelle pleaded placing a kiss on top of the headstone and running her hand along the lettering of her lost friend's name.

"Goodbye Greg" she softly spoke gathering herself as got back to her feet giving the stone one last look over before wiping her eyes and turning to walk away from another chapter of her life that was now and forever closed.

Though unknown to her a young man had overheard the entire speech and for the first time in forever felt a beautiful sense of tranquillity wash over him.

How he wished he could apologise for all the things he'd done to hurt her and the people she loved, but he found that it was better this way. It was better that she thought him dead and that way she could forget about him and get on with her life, though he would always watch over her to make sure that the girl who had saved him from himself also stayed safe.

"Thank you Isabelle Kent" Greg spoke with a soft smile before silently disappearing into the shadows of the night.

**…..**

Jonathan sat in the living area that night watching as his wife made dinner, which he'd offered to help her do but she'd refused and told him to just stay out the way.

Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn, and Martha was definitely scorning him.

Just then both parents looked up to see their daughter walk through the door.

"Hey, how was school?" Jonathan asked her but Isabelle not answering him went straight to the fridge to grab herself a drink.

"How come your so late?" Martha asked her.

"I went to pay my respects to Greg, say a final goodbye" Isabelle said sounding rather down hearted as she snapped open a can of pop.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked concerned for her daughter.

"I'm fine" Isabelle nodded.

"Well I'm making lasagne for dinner, it should be done in a few minutes" Martha said going to the oven.

"I'm actually feeling kinda tired, I think I'm just gonna call it a night" Isabelle said walking passed her mother.

"Listen Isa I was hoping we could talk and...

"I said I'm tired" Isabelle shot back at her father as she sprinted up the staircase not giving him a second glance.

Sighing as he watched his daughter disappear out of sight Jonathan looked to his wife who looked just as upset as him.

"Words of advice?" Jonathan asked her.

"Non which guarantee you back access to our bed" Martha shuns him.

"I'm trying here Martha, I really am. But I need a little help" Jonathan spoke dejectedly.

"You need help? There is a 16 year old girl up in her room who is heart broken because her only wish in life is to feel normal, and yet at every turn there always seems to be something stopping her from doing that. And it doesn't help that her own father has now shaken her feelings for someone who has not only been there for our daughter, but has also put up with your malicious opinions of him. Isabelle is trying to find her way in life Jonathan, but how can she when you won't let her?" Martha firmly asked him.

"It's not that I don't want her to live her life because I do, I really do. I just don't want to see her get hurt again. Before Isa came into our lives I swore to myself that if we were ever given the chance to have kids that I'd never let anything happen to them, even if him or her pushed me away I'd always be there to protect them till my last breath. But with Isa I'd failed to do that and look what happened" Jonathan spoke looking down at his hands.

"That wasn't your fault, neither of us saw it coming but it did and it's over now. We may not be able to change the past but we can certainly work toward the future" Martha said coming to sit beside her husband.

"What are we gonna do about the whole Lex situation?" Jonathan asked.

"There is no situation, Isa's already said that she doesn't feel that way for him and I believe her" Martha said.

"I know I know, but there is something there. Even you can't deny it Martha, we've both witnessed it on numerous amount of occasions and it's only gotten stronger" Jonathan said.

"Yes I'll admit that there's always been a spark between them, but Isa's also a smart girl and we have to have faith in her" Martha said placing a hand on top of her husbands.

"But if one day it does happen" Jonathan trailed off.

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now its all about helping our daughter" Martha said as Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Little did the two know was that Isabelle given her super hearing had listened in on the entire conversation and hadn't a clue of what to think, or feel for that matter. Her relationship with Lex was being put on edge because people were getting the wrong end of the stick, she did not feel for him in that way nor would she ever.

Lex was her brother, her companion, her best friend and that's the way it would stay. Period.

**…..**

In a small apartment about twenty miles out from Smallville a man sat in his office contemplating his next move. Today hadn't exactly gone up to scratch much to his annoyance. But no matter, he had other ways of getting through to someone.

Tomorrow plan B would commence, and this time he wouldn't fail.

**…..**

The next day at school Isabelle was sat in the cafeteria having lunch with just Chloe since Pete was at football practice. Her father's words from the other night kept repeating over and over in her head sticking out like a sore thumb.

_'You can deny it all you want'_

_'Deep down inside you the truth'_

_'Your in love with him'_

"Shut up for god sake shut up" Isabelle hissed whilst banging her knuckles against both sides of her head.

"Oook, I was only asking no need to snap" she heard Chloe say as Isabelle looked up to see her friend staring at her with an offended expression.

"Sorry Chlo not you I'm just...talking to myself. What were you saying?" Isabelle tiredly asked.

"I was just asking if you wanted to have a sleep over at mine this Saturday, my mom's gonna be in Metropolis for a conference all weekend so we'd have the house to ourselves if your up for it? Chloe asked her.

"Yeah sure, count me in" Isabelle said smiling sadly at her friend trying her best to sound enthusiastic, but was failing miserably because there was just too much on her mind.

"Belle is everything okay? You've been really quiet all morning and its not usually like you" Chloe asked feeling concerned for her friend.

"No. No its nothing like that its just...something my dad said and its been nagging at me since" Isabelle said pushing the food round on her plate.

"Why? What did he say?" Chloe asked.

Dropping her fork on the plate Isabelle decided to test something out as she looked up at her friend.

"Chloe I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be completely honest me, okay?" Isabelle asked her.

"Oookay" Chloe said dragging out the word feeling a tad confused.

"If you could describe in five words how I act around Pete, Lex and yourself what would you say?" Isabelle asked.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Chloe half laughed at her friend's odd choice of words.

"Please just tell me, I need to know. How do I act around each of you? Five words for each person" Isabelle nearly begged.

"Err well...lets see" Chloe said taking a minute to think. "Well to start off your personality around me would have to be content, a tad crazy at times, ambitious, annoying and fun. For Pete it would be fun, beneficent, annoying, responsible and loyal. And finally for Lex I'd have to say...blissful, affectionate, loyal, fun and protective" she finished.

Isabelle sat there for a moment taking in the three words that stood out to her on Lex's part.

Blissful. Affectionate. Protective.

"For Lex when you say blissful and affectionate, what do you mean by that?" Isabelle asked trying to not sound like she was begging.

"Well your both really close right? Your always there for him, whenever he needs help you go running, you give him a friend when he needs one, comfort him, love him..."

LOVE!

One word that hit Isabelle like brick wall.

"Love?" Isabelle questioned her friend.

"Yeah, love" Chloe said staring oddly at Isabelle.

"You think I love him?" Isabelle asked suddenly feeling as if all energy had just drained from her body.

"I suppose so, I mean your life long friends right?" Chloe said wondering if there was a point to these questions. "Belle are you okay?" she asked noticing her friend's worried expression.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just got abit of headache is all" Isabelle lied not knowing what else to say.

"Ok, well what was with the sudden little quiz" Chloe half laughed.

"Oh err nothing, I just needed to know something is all" Isabelle said shrugged her shoulders.

"Annnd what was that" Chloe asked.

"To know what exactly I have to improve on to be a better friend to you all, well mainly you and Pete seeing as though I've given Lex more the time and day than I have with my other two best friends" Isabelle said lying her face off.

"Ok now I know there's something up" Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"I've known you a long time and never once have you ever complained about spending too much time with Lex Luthor. You two are like Bonny and Clyde, your practically inseparable" Chloe said.

"Well maybe that's the problem. I mean don't me wrong Lex has and always will be a special part of my life, but the problem is that I became so close to him that I started to forget about everything else. I've been so concerned about his life that I've never stopped to think about anyone else" Isabelle said with sorrow behind her eyes.

"Hey, you were just being a really good friend. You can't beat yourself up for that Belle" Chloe said.

"No Chlo, I've been a terrible friend. But that's all about to change, as of today I'm gonna be the friend you and Pete deserve. Starting with that sleepover" Isabelle smiled cheekily causing both girls to laugh.

But what Chloe failed to realise at that time was that her friend was far far from happy, in fact Isabelle was mentally screaming in her head. She didn't want to admit it but after having a good long think last night she came to the conclusion that her father was right, she had become too close to Lex, so close that people were now starting to get the wrong idea. Of course she found it ridicules because though she maybe a minor she was not some little kid who didn't know right from wrong. She was Isabelle Kent for god sake, she had more sense than that.

So to put this matter to rest Isabelle made a decision, and a tough one at that. She would have to put a wedge between Lex and herself, if not for the sake of their friendship then so they wouldn't be publicly disgraced by her own faults.

**Author's note: Don't you just hate me right now hehe. So Jonathan's words have really hit home for Isabelle, what will become of her and Lex now? **

**Vote yes or no if you want Roger Nixon to join forces with Lex or not. **

**Leave your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That afternoon Jonathan had just stepped out the barn after shovelling the hay when he spotted a gentlemen leaning against a black Mercedes staring straight at him.

"Can I help you?" Jonathan asked approaching the man.

"Its Jonathan Kent isn't it?" the man asked him.

"Depends who's asking" said Jonathan being weary of the guy.

"I'm Roger Nixon Metropolis Inquisitor" the man said holding his hand out.

"What can I do for you Mr Nixon?" asked Jonathan shaking Rogers hand, though at that moment questioned why someone from the media would be on his farm.

"I was actually hoping to have a word with your daughter" Roger informed him.

"My daughter?" Jonathan questioned.

"Yes, Isabelle. We met just yesterday and I'm afraid that we may have got off on the wrong foot, which I'm ashamed to say was entirely my fault so I thought I'd come offer an apology in advance" Roger explained.

"And how exactly did you know where to find her?" Jonathan asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well she mentioned she lived on a farm so I asked around and here I am" Roger smirked.

"Shouldn't someone like yourself be out looking for story's to sell rather than chasing after young girls like my daughter? Or is there more to this visit than your letting on?" Jonathan interrogated the man.

He was not all convinced that Mr Nixon was here to just simply apologise for whatever had been said or done between him and Isabelle, especially coming from the media. If he'd come to stir up trouble Mr Nixon would be off his land quicker than he could say go.

"That's what I'd like to know"

Came a new voice as both men turned to see Isabelle approach the scene.

"Miss Kent, it's a pleasure to see you again" Roger smiled holding his hand out to her.

"Can't say the same to you Mr Nixon" Isabelle flatly said ignoring the mans friendly gesture. "Why are you here?" she asked going to stand beside her father.

"As I just explained to your father I just wanted to offer my apologies for how our conversation ended yesterday, I realise now how ill mannered I must have seemed and am truly sorry for that. It'll never happen again" Roger apologized.

The man was a good actor Isabelle had to give him that, but she saw right passed the pretence knowing full well Mr Nixon was nothing more than a charlatan in sheep's clothing.

"Dad could you give us a minute? Mr Nixon and I need a word in private" Isabelle said not taking her eyes off Roger.

"You sure?" Jonathan asked not liking the idea of leaving his daughter alone with this man.

"I'm sure, just go on back to the house. This won't take long" Isabelle assured him.

Jonathan nodded, "okay, but if you need anything just yell" he said glancing between the two before turning on his heel to head to the front house.

As soon as she saw her father disappear through the door Isabelle instantly grabbed Roger by the arm and dragged him into the barn. Once they were clear from prying eyes she shoved Roger so he was now stood facing her.

"Alright, games up. Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" Isabelle questioned him whilst accusingly staring Mr Nixon down.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked sounding as though he hadn't a clue to what she was on about.

"Oh please, don't think me naïve. You didn't come all this way to give a meaningless apology, even if you are that desperate. So again I ask who are you? And why are you here?" Isabelle demanded.

"Your more perceptive than you give yourself credit for, you know that?" Roger taunted smirking down at her.

"Answer the question!" Isabelle snapped feeling her temper was about to fly.

"My names Roger Nixon, and I work for Metropolis Inquisitor" Roger sighed.

Ooooh now it all made sense, here Isabelle was thinking this guy was an asshole when all along he was an even bigger asshole for hiding the fact that he worked for the bloody media.

It was just the typical way of life.

"Of course, cause only the media would come snooping round places their not wanted" Isabelle sarcastically spoke. "So what did you come here for then? To bag yourself a story?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No, just to talk to you" Roger said.

"Why me? What do I have to offer?" Isabelle shrugged.

"Something none else can?" Roger stated.

"And what would that be?" Isabelle asked clenching her jaw.

"Well you see I require some money that's rightfully owed to me, five hundred thousand dollars to be exact. Which I need before the weeks out" Roger explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Isabelle asked bewildered by this.

"Everything, because your gonna be the one that gets it for me" Roger told her.

And with that said Isabelle lost herself to a fit of laughter, she thought Mr Nixon was crazy before but by god this had really taken the biscuit.

"Y-you…cannot…be serious" she just about managed to get out holding her side.

"Oh I'm serious alright" Roger spoke with a sobered expression.

And as she clocked onto this Isabelle suddenly felt all amusement drain from her system.

Was he crazy! Five hundred thousand dollars! How in the hell did he expect her to come up with that much money?

"Your joking right?" Isabelle asked.

"Did I stutter?" Roger questioned seeming proud of himself.

"I think its time for you to leave" Isabelle firmly spoke but Roger just chuckled at this not moving an inch. "I mean it, you have about ten seconds to get in your car and drive as far away from here as possible before I call the cops" she threatened, but again this didn't seem to bother the man at all.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough about this situation, so allow me to shed some light on just how serious I am" Roger said and just then his expression became a whole lot colder. "Lets talk family life, are you happy here Isabelle?" Roger asked as he begun circling Isabelle as if she were his prey.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle questioned him.

"Well let's say for arguments sake that a young girl who was adopted by a couple who seemed the friendliest neighbourhood folk to all were actually the most vile savage criminals none ever knew. None except you, the girl who suffers the brutal attacks day and night at the hands of her parents. That is until one day a witness comes forward…" Roger trailed off in a tormenting manner.

"You wouldn't dare" Isabelle seethed at him.

"I'm a resourceful man Isabelle, I can make life very hard for those who underestimate me with just one phone call. All I'd have to do is click my fingers and that story would be spread worldwide. You'd loose your home, your parents would be thrown in jail and you'd be placed into foster care. How does that sound to you?" Roger asked her.

At that point Isabelle didn't know what to think or say. On one hand she had the option of calling Roger's bluff and putting money where his mouth was. But on the other hand she knew that deep down he had touched a nerve, Roger Nixon meant business and if he had to take someone down a peg to get what he wanted he would. And that alone scared Isabelle because with her family now under threat there wasn't much of a choice.

One word from his lips would destroy everything.

"You really are one sick bastard" Isabelle hissed glaring daggers at the man wishing now more than anything that she could rip his head off and use the body part for a punch bag.

"Its nothing personal, just business" Roger shrugged.

"I do this, you leave my family alone" Isabelle demanded of him.

"Of course, once I have the money you'll never have to hear from me again" Roger said making no promises.

Sighing in defeat Isabelle couldn't believe she was about to go through with this, but until she could come up with some sort of plan to turn the tables on Nixon she had no alternative. Her family's life was in her hands.

"Where do I go about getting this money? Five hundred thousand dollars isn't exactly a walk in the park" Isabelle said.

"Ah, now see that's where you come in" Roger said.

"How do you mean?" Isabelle asked him.

"Your friends with Lex Luthor right?" Roger asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"What's it to you?" Isabelle asked him wondering what her friendship with Lex had to do with anything.

"Well the guy who owes me the money just so happens to be the prince's old man" Roger told her.

"Lionel Luthor?" Isabelle questioned knitting her eyebrows together.

"Exactly" Roger said running his hand along her shoulder causing Isabelle to tense up.

"So what exactly is it your asking me to do here?" Isabelle asked him but instead of providing her an answer Roger just gave her a devilish smirk, and that's when it suddenly clicked in her mind. "No, oh no" she said shaking her head.

Did he have a death wish or something?

"Oh yes" Roger nodded at her.

"No! You want me to rob Lionel Luthor? Are you insane!?" Isabelle snapped at him.

"Come on it'll be easy, it's like taking candy from a baby" Roger shrugged.

"Lex is my friend and I wouldn't betray him for you or anyone for that matter!" Isabelle shouted.

"Then don't think of it as robbing think of it more as borrowing. And besides its not like they'd notice anyway, the Luthor's use their money like tissue paper going out of fashion" Roger stated.

"Its not the point! You said I had to get the money you said nothing about having to steal it off anyone, let alone one of my best friends. I didn't agree that, it wasn't the deal" Isabelle argued.

"What can I say? I drive a hard bargain" Roger smirked in satisfaction.

"I am not doing this" Isabelle said shaking her head.

"Too late, the deals done" Roger said.

"There has to be another…"

"You have forty eight hours to get the money, or say your final farewells to the life you once loved" Roger whispered in her ear before brushing passed her to walk out the barn leaving a rigid Isabelle in his wake.

What the hell was she going to do now?

**…..**

"You did what?" asked Jonathan not being able to believe his ears.

"I told him I'd help him get the money" Isabelle repeated.

The minute she'd walked in the house Isabelle had sat both her mother and father down to explain their situation.

"What in gods name were you thinking?" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

"Dad, what was I supposed to do? Just refuse then sit around and wait for him destroy our family? This guys dangerous, but most of all desperate with a capital 'D'" Isabelle said.

"We need to call the police" Martha suggested.

"It won't do any good, Nixon's not an idiot he'll already have his bases covered. If we go to the police now it'll only make the situation worse than it already is" Isabelle said.

"Well then what do you plan to do?" Jonathan asked her.

"I'll get him the money, there's nothing much I can do" Isabelle shrugged.

"You can't just go robbing the Luthor's, you'll be throwing your life away" Jonathan told her.

"I don't plan on robbing anyone dad, I said I'd get him the money but I plan to go about it the honest way" Isabelle snapped at him.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Martha asked interrupting the argument.

"I don't know" Isabelle sighed leaning back into the couch feeling discouraged. "What I do know is that as of right now Roger Nixon has the upper hand, and if I don't find a solution to our problems within forty eight hours...we're finished" she shrugged.

Noticing the look of anguish behind his daughter's eyes Jonathan leaned forward to place a hand on her knee bringing Isabelle's attention to him.

"We'll get through this Isa, we always do" Jonathan said trying to ease her stress.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence dad, but at this point I'm having my doubts" Isabelle regrettably spoke.

"Just hang in there, okay? Its never over tills its over" Martha said.

"I've been hanging in there my whole life mom and it's never gotten me anywhere. I just wish for once someone would save me" Isabelle's voice broke as she got up to walk out the front door.

"I can't do this" Martha said shaking her head as Jonathan looked at her in confusion. "I can't stand by and do nothing while my daughters thrown in the middle of yet another conflict, I won't do it" she determinedly spoke.

"Trust me Martha, neither will I. Anyone that comes to my home and threatens our family has got trouble, and that's exactly what that scumbag has coming to him" Jonathan assured his wife.

If Nixon wanted a war then he was about to realise that the Kent's don't go down easily. None backed their daughter into a corner like that and got away with it.

None!

**Author's note: Oh dear angry parents on the prowl, Roger Nixon had best watch his back. **

**Will Lex come to his friends rescue? **

**Leave your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Isabelle found herself sat in the loft that night playing on her guitar just trying to lose herself to the music whilst drowning out any thoughts on what had gone on these past few days.

In the couple of hours she'd spent shedding tears over the threat that now hung over her family Isabelle had tried her best to come up with a plan of some sort to get Nixon off her case, but so far she'd zero results. She was just too stressed and tired to think or even care about anything lately, her life was faltering before her eyes and though she'd tried many times to take back control someone or something would always thwart her until she was placed in a tough position.

Isabelle had begun to think that the universe truly was against her having any sort of normalcy in her life, why should she keep up the hero gig if someone up there wasn't gonna bother to answer her prayers.

It just wasn't fair.

Deciding to get some of the emotion out of her system Isabelle began singing 'This Woman's Work' by Kate Bush, a song that she had been humming for days that just about summed up how she felt.

_Pray God you can cope._

_I stand outside this woman's work,_

_This woman's world._

_Ooh, it's hard on the man,_

_Now his part is over._

_Now starts the craft of the father._

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show._

_I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_

_Of all the things I should've said,_

_That I never said._

_All the things we should've done,_

_That we never did._

_All the things I should've given,_

_But I didn't._

_Oh, darling, make it go,_

_Make it go away._

Once she finished the song Isabelle heard the sound of her phone ringing and set her guitar down to pull her cell out her trouser pocket. Seeing the caller I.D was Lex Isabelle pressed answer.

"Hello" she spoke.

**"That was beautiful" said Lex.**

"Huh? What was?" Isabelle questioned feeling rather confused.

**"That song you just sang, you were spectacular" Lex commented. **

'What the...?'

"H-how did you know I was singing?" Isabelle asked wondering if her friend had suddenly turned sidekick or something.

**"Well if you stick your head out the window you'll find out" Lex cockily spoke.**

'Ooook then'Isabelle thought to herself not exactly sure what Lex was up to, but soon got her answer because the second she went to the window her eyes caught sight of Lex who was standing outside looking up at her smirking his head off.

**"Hey there ma petite colombe" Lex said.**

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked chuckling at her friend.

**"Had some stuff I needed to talk to you about" Lex said.**

"Sure, come on up" Isabelle said as both parties hung up before Lex made his way to the loft.

"I remember when your dad first got you that" Lex said gesturing to her guitar as he reached the top of the stairs, "you could hardly believe your eyes. You were so happy because you'd always wanted to be a singer/musician and the moment you got that guitar you began playing with such ease, even the way you sing would shame the most talented" he softly told her.

"Thanks but I wouldn't say I play that well" Isabelle chuckled though appreciating the compliment.

"I would" Lex said almost straightaway as an awkward silence fell between them for a minute before Isabelle cleared her throat.

"So err what was it you needed to talk about?" she asked him trying to ignore how thick the air had suddenly gone.

"It can wait" Lex said drawing closer to her.

"Lex I…" Isabelle started but was suddenly cut as Lex placed his finger over her lips.

"Shhhh, don't say anything" he softly spoke with lust filled eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore Isabelle without thinking grabbed Lex by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to her level smashing both their lips together as the two quickly gave into their desires. Locking her arms round his neck Isabelle felt Lex's hand cup hers as their tongues battled it out for dominance, both moaning in pleasure as their hands travelled across each others bodies taking everything in. Lex then begun trailing open mouthed wet kisses down her face until he reached her neck causing Isabelle to yearn for more as she arched her neck.

"Lex" she moaned biting her lip.

"I love you Bell, I've always loved you"

GASP!

Isabelle's shot open as she flew up into a sitting position on the couch panting like mad as she tried to get her breathing under control.

'What. The. Hell. Was that?' she asked herself.

She couldn't believe what just happened, shock did not even begin to cover how she was feeling right now. Did she really just have a sexual dream about Lex? How in great hell had that come about? Here she was trying to convince everyone that she had no feelings for Lex when she was lusting after him in her dreams, just thinking of it made her whole body tingle.

What on earth was wrong with her?

'_Oh Lex' she heard an inner voice moan._

'Stop this! Stop this right now!' Isabelle mentally yelled at herself. 'Lex is just a friend, that's it' she told herself.

'_Yeah, just you keep telling yourself that' the inner voice sarcastically spoke._

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Isabelle yelled out in frustration.

She felt beyond ridicules arguing with herself, but she really didn't need anyone especially a nagging little voice in the back of her head telling her that she had feelings for someone who would forever remain just family to her with no strings attached.

'_Denial is a terrible thing' the inner voice laughed._

Right that was it! Grabbing her Ipod off the side she stuffed the earplugs in and blasted her music determined to drown out that annoying little voice.

'_YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER!' the voice shouted._

Isabelle just sighed shaking her head, she didn't have time for this she had work to do. She was gonna sort out this mess with Roger Nixon, but first it was time for her to make a trip to Metropolis.

**Author's Note: Oooo what's Isabelle up to I wonder? How did we feel about the dream? Bit crazy right? Don't worry its all apart of the plot and no they will not be getting together anytime soon so don't get your hopes up yet sorry.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sat at his desk going through yet more paperwork on his son's behalf Lionel Luthor sighed with annoyance noticing that once again Lex had gone against him by increasing his work force that Lionel had strictly informed him to cut. Not to worry though he'd just be making another trip to Smallville and personally have it out with his son determined not to go easy on him this time.

Just then Lionel heard a knock at the door but didn't bother to look up.

"Come in!" he called hearing the door open.

"Pardon me Mr Luthor your three o'clock has arrived" he heard his secretary say causing Lionel to abandon his paperwork.

"I don't have a three o'clock" Lionel said furring his eyebrows.

"You do now"

Said a voice as a young woman with long brunette hair entered the office brushing passed his secretary.

"And you are?" Lionel asked the girl coming to a stand.

"Isabelle Kent, I'm sure your familiar with my father Jonathan Kent" Isabelle said folding her arms.

"Should I call security Sir?" asked Lionel's secretary.

"That won't be necessary Sheila, leave us" Lionel told her as the woman backed out the room closing the door behind her.

"Isabelle Kent, it's been quite a long time. You've come a long way from the little girl I remember" spoke Lionel running his eyes up and down her body.

"It's amazing what time can go" Isabelle bit back.

"I agree, how are your parents by the way? I suspect your all still living at that farm of yours am I correct?" Lionel asked her though sounding like he was taking the piss.

"They were doing great up until now, which is why I'm here. My family and I have recently run into a problem and though I'd rather bite my tongue before admitting this, but you're the only one who can help us" Isabelle said.

"I'm intrigued, please do go on" Lionel said leaning back against his desk.

"Well first off let me just start by asking if the name Roger Nixon rings any bells to you?" Isabelle asked him.

"I've met the man and had a minor disagreement with him but he was nothing I couldn't handle" Lionel said.

"Well your minor disagreement just became an even bigger problem because yesterday Nixon showed up on my doorstep making some very strong accusations against you" Isabelle told him.

"And what would that be?" asked Lionel more curious than ever.

"He claimed that you owed him money, five hundred thousand dollars to be exact. He said he wanted it within forty eight hours, or else" Isabelle said.

"Or else what?" Lionel asked her.

"Or else he'd ruin my family, he'd make a false allegation against my parents and have me taken away from them. So as you can see I'm in quite a nerving dilemma here and have no idea where to turn, so I'm asking for your help" Isabelle said wanting to vomit at her own words.

"I'm curious to why he came to you of all people" Lionel questioned.

"Because somehow he found out that I'm close with your son and so he thought he'd use it to his advantage to help get the money" Isabelle explained.

"Use it to his advantage?" Lionel asked as Isabelle sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want me to spell it out? He wants me to use my friendship with Lex to rob you" Isabelle told him as she saw Lionel raise an eyebrow. "Which I am not just to make that perfectly clear, I just need your help" she firmly spoke.

"So what is it you hope for me to do?" Lionel asked her.

This caused Isabelle to scoff, "whatever you have to. Your Lionel Luthor for gosh sakes you can do anything" she said as if stating the obvious.

"Suppose I do take action, what then?" asked Lionel.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked him eyebrows knotted.

"Well lets say for arguments sake that I do in fact help rid you of your troubles, how would we discuss payment?" Lionel coyly asked.

Isabelle chuckling to herself suddenly remembered just how pitiful this man before her was.

"Of course, because nothing can be asked of the great Lionel Luthor without him expecting something in return. I should have known this was a mistake, but hey the jokes on me" she sarcastically spoke going to leave but stopped at the door to turn back and face the tyrant old man.

"You know I came here not just for my family but for Lex too, I don't wanna lose my parents but I certainly didn't wanna to see my best friend be dragged down under either. Can't you understand how desperate I am to keep the people I love safe? I have been backed into a corner with no way out and thought that if you could help me then maybe just maybe Lex would see that you can be the father that he needs and loves, but you know what? You'll never change. You'll always be the same selfish cold blooded man that everyone, your son especially despises. And in that I feel sorry for you because any good parent would rather have a knife to the heart then have their own child hate them, but you? You're a complete joke amongst society. No matter how much you try to kid yourself or others you don't have a heart Mr Luthor, you never have and never will".

That being said Isabelle departed the office leaving behind not only a rat scumbag of a man but the one chance she had at saving her family from Roger Nixon's threat. She refused to go to Lex for this one and plead for him to bust her out of yet another pickle, this was her fight and she didn't want him involved.

**…..**

That afternoon Isabelle had paid a visit to her local bank and asked them if she could take out a loan, but when they'd asked her how much and she told them the exact amount they'd simply laughed in her face and told her no way. She'd pleaded with them and explained how her family was in desperate need of the money and promised to pay back every penny she earned, but still they denied her and said that if she needed money to go get a job.

To say Isabelle was pissed after that was saying the least, so much for common courtesy that you can't even get help from your own bank.

Well that was plan A and B down the drain, it was time for plan C, though Isabelle did not at all feel good about herself for what she was about to do.

You see when she was around nine years of age her grandmother had presented her with a gift that had been passed down from generation to generation. She'd never told anyone about it because they'd never believe in a million years what her family had held in their possession.

Upon returning home Isabelle went straight to her room where she pulled aside the rug next to her bed and bent down to remove a loose floorboard where a secret hiding spot lay underneath. Pulling out a silver tin she removed the lid and took out the dark brown tatted pouch.

Swallowing a lump in her throat as she felt her heart beat over time as Isabelle with shaky hands untied the thin strings to gently reach in and pull out…

**Author's Note: Annnd freeze! So what do you guys think she has? I'll tell you one thing its gonna be totally unexpected so get your thinking caps on.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Here it was. An ocean blue choker given to her by her grandmother who had gotten it from her mother and her mother before her and her mother before her and so on.

The choker itself had been a gift presented by the one and only queen Elizabeth the first.

Now none would believe it but Martha's great great great great grandmother Mary Ann Kent had sneakily attended one of the Queens balls back in 1593, though not to cause trouble but to find her grandfather who had gone off his rocker telling her that his sweetheart who he had been searching for since his teen years was supposedly attending the special event and he'd intended to find her and declare his love.

Now of course Mary Ann had assumed her grandfather was talking nonsense and was simply loosing his poor mind, but she'd never actually anticipated he would actually have the guts to sneak into the Queen of England's castle with the possibility of getting thrown into prison or worse. So Mary Ann had rushed to the ball to find him before he ended up getting into trouble. But along the way Mary Ann had over heard a commotion from the ball room that someone had apparently raided the queens chambers and that they were somewhere within the castle. Mary Ann prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was and quickly but carefully continued to try and find her grandfather.

It wasn't long before she'd spotted him in the royal garden with a lady friend who had in fact turned out to be Christine Pennyworth, her grandfather Zack's long lost childhood love who had been shipped off to America by her parents to live her life but had returned to find Zack and rekindle what had once been lost between them.

Whilst Mary Ann was watching the entire scene unfold before her she'd noticed a cloaked figure making a dash for it on a horse with the guards right behind him, but the worrying part was when she'd seen he or she was going to crash right into her grandfather and Christine with no intention of stopping. So thinking on her feet Mary Ann had quickly grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it at the cloaked figure's head knocking them right off the horse.

The convict turned out to be one of the queens most trusted guard who'd stolen her priceless jewellery and planned to sell it for his own means. So to say the least Mary Ann had saved the day by helping to bring a criminal to justice and saving the royal jewels. In thanks for her brave effort Queen Elizabeth had bestowed her with a gift and that was the necklace her majesty had been wearing that night that Mary Ann had gone on to cherish for the rest of her days.

The choker itself was elegant with black lace and a blue teardrop shape pendant. Mary Ann had passed it down to her children and her children's children until finally Isabelle herself had been presented with the beautiful treasure that she'd promised her grandmother she'd protect with her life until came time for her to pass it on to her own child. Sadly though this will never come to be.

She knew what had to be done in order to save her family. May Mary Ann forgive her because Isabelle would never be able to do so. Ever.

"Isa! Could you come down here please!" she heard her mom call.

"Okay just a second!" Isabelle called back.

She pocketed the necklace putting things back where they were and straightened herself out before going to see what the fuss was about.

"What's up mom?" Isabelle asked jogging down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen though Isabelle suddenly froze seeing her mother sat at the table with a troubled expression while her father was stood up.

"What's going on?" she asked her parents.

"Maybe you should sit down sweetheart" said Martha motioning her hand to the chair beside her.

"I don't wanna sit down. Just tell me what's wrong" said Isabelle dismissing her mother.

"Isa just...hear us out. This is for the best" spoke Jonathan with care.

"What is?" asked Isabelle getting an awful sensation in her stomach.

"Your mom and I...we've decided to sell the farm" spoke Jonathan.

"What? B-but why?" Isabelle stuttered.

She felt as though she'd just ran straight into a brick wall face first and the wind had been knocked right out of her making it hard to breath.

"Well we've thought it through and decided it was ideal for the family. The bills are piling up and at least this way we can pay off our debts" said Martha in utter sorrow.

"You want to sell our home?" asked Isabelle in disbelief.

"It's the only way to get Nixon off our backs" said Jonathan.

"You think that's what I want? For you to give up our home because of that jerk off? I told you both before that I'd handle this and I will!" snapped Isabelle.

"How Isa? How?" asked Jonathan raising his voice.

"I have a plan" said Isabelle.

"What are you going to do?" asked Martha curiously.

"Probably the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life" said Isabelle.

She went to leave but was suddenly stopped at the sound of her father's voice.

"Isa!" called Jonathan causing Isabelle to glance back at him from over her shoulder. "Please be careful. Don't do anything stupid" he pleaded.

Isabelle swallowing a lump in her throat simply nodded and left the house.

Riiiiinnnng

Chimed the house phone as Martha moved to pick it up.

Riiiiinnnng

"Hello?" spoke Martha.

**"Mrs Kent it's Lex. Is Belle there?" asked Lex.**

"Sorry Lex she just stepped out" said Martha.

**"Do you know when she'll be back?"**

"I'm afraid I don't. Is everything alright?" asked Martha.

She noticed how anxious he sounded and couldn't help but be curious.

**"I'm not entirely sure. Could you get her call me the minute she gets back, I really need to talk to her" said Lex.**

"Of course" said Martha.

**"Thank you. Bye" **

"What was all that about?" asked Jonathan.

"I have absolutely no idea" said Martha frowning at the phone.

She wondered why Lex sounded so distressed and why he was so desperate to speak with Isabelle. She could only hope it wasn't anything serious because they had enough to deal with as it is.

**...…**

Lex hanging up the phone poured himself a scotch to try and calm his nerves. He couldn't believe this was happening.

An hour ago his father had called explaining that Isabelle had paid him a surprise visit and told his father that some guy from the media was after getting money out of them and was using Isabelle to do his dirty work by holding a threat over her head.

By time he'd finished informing him of every last detail Lex had almost broke the phone. He was livid for the fact that his friend was being blackmailed into something rotten because of a mess his father hadn't sorted and was now refusing to help Isabelle because as the bastard put it 'Luthor's never give into demands, especially not to simple minded farm girls'.

At those words Lex had lost all rational thought and told his father that if anything happened to Isabelle or her family because of this Nixon bloke his father needn't worry about his reputation being damaged, Lex would willingly surrender all the company's documents to the media and personally ensure the world knew once and for all what a devious asshole Lionel Luthor truly was.

Of course it wasn't just that he was pissed about. He was also furious at Isabelle for not coming to him the minute Nixon had shown up. Lex couldn't for the life of him understand why she would go to his father of all people instead of coming to him. It made no sense. It was like she didn't trust him and it pained his heart to think that she didn't. Hopefully that wasn't the case but he intended to find out the truth of the issue and soon.

**...…**

Isabelle had just arrived at Metropolis museum and entered the building to see all the amazing artefacts in the glass cases. It was a wonder she hadn't been here before, but then again she was a small town girl who didn't get out much.

"Excuse me!" she called going to approach a security guard who was stood arms folded over looking the artefacts.

"What can I do for you mam?" asked the man.

"I was wondering who's in charge here?" asked Isabelle.

"That would be Miss Nixon" said the guard.

"Miss Nixon?" Isabelle frowned.

"Yeah, she's the owner of this place" he informed.

Was it convenient that the keeper of the museum also had the same name as her mortal enemy? Maybe.

"Would it be possible for me to have a word with her?" asked Isabelle.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Miss Nixon is quite busy today" said the guard.

"I know this is rather unexpected but its urgent I see her. Its a matter of importance" Isabelle pleaded.

"Why don't you tell me what this is about and I'll tell you if its important or not" spoke the rudely mannered man.

"Donald!"

Shouted a voice as Isabelle looked over the guards shoulder to see a red haired woman wearing a white blazer pencil skirt and lilac blouse approaching at a furious pace.

"How dare you speak to a guest that way. Apologise immediately!" snapped the woman.

The guard seemed reluctant to do so and sighed in annoyance.

"I apologise Miss for my lack of respect, I assure you it won't happen again" he said with no emotion in his voice.

Isabelle simply nodded not understanding what the guy's problem was but didn't bother to rack her brains about it.

"Good. Now go do some actual work and in future keep your opinions to yourself or next time its you're job on the line, is that clear?" firmly spoke the woman giving the man a grave expression.

"Yes Miss Nixon" said the guard who then wandered off out of sight.

"I must offer my humble apologies. He's never acted that way before, not to my knowledge anyway" said Miss Nixon.

"No harm no foul" Isabelle smiled.

"Sarah Nixon at your service" said the woman holding out her hand.

"Isabelle Kent, it's nice to meet you" said Isabelle politely shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kent. How can I help you today?" asked Sarah.

"I came here to get some information about an heirloom that's been in my family for quite some time. But before we go any further could you answer me just one thing?" asked Isabelle.

She knew this was probably just her being paranoid but she had to ask just encase.

"Of course, what's your question?" asked Sarah politely.

"By any chance do you have any relation to a Mr Roger Nixon?" asked Isabelle.

She watched nervously as Miss Nixon's face fell into a cold expression and Isabelle got the feeling that she'd just shook a hornets nest.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sarah flatly.

"Trust me when I say that it's important" said Isabelle.

Sarah then stepping forward looked Isabelle right in the eye.

"Listen, I don't know anything about the whereabouts of my brother so you can tell Lionel to get the hell off my back and stop sending his errand girls to do his dirty work before I sue his ass for harassment" snapped Sarah.

"You're brother? Roger Nixon's you're brother?" asked Isabelle feeling completely taken back.

"I'll ask you to leave now before I have security escort you out" threatened Sarah turning to walk away.

This was it! This was the answer to Isabelle's problem. What better way of taking Roger down than through his own sister.

"Wait! Miss Nixon! This isn't what you think!" shouted Isabelle going to catch up with the woman. "I don't work for Lionel Luthor I swear" she said getting in the owners path bringing her to a halt.

"Then who are you? And how do you know my brother?" asked Sarah staring at her accusingly.

"My names Isabelle Kent. I'm a 16 year old farm girl from Smallville whose family has been placed under a threat by your brother" said Isabelle.

"What?" frowned Sarah.

"Your brother he...he came to town looking to steal money from Lionel Luthor, but instead of doing it himself he's using me" said Isabelle.

"Why you?" asked Sarah.

"Because I'm a close friend of Lionel's son, Lex. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" asked Isabelle as the woman nodded. "He came to me yesterday threatening that if I didn't pull off five hundred thousand dollars from the Luthor's within 48 hours he would publicly disgrace my parent's and have me taken away from them for good. So as you can see I'm in deep here and I don't know what to do."

"And you're telling me all this because...?" Sarah asked.

"Your my last hope. I know I have no right coming here and landing my problems on you but I desperately need you're help Miss Nixon. I'm begging you. Please don't let him take my family away from me" pleaded Isabelle.

As Sarah stared into the girl's eyes she saw not only complete and undeniable despair but also a dispirited young teen. She questioned just what this girl had been through and what in the hell Roger was thinking messing around with a 16 year old? And why on earth he needed five hundred thousand dollars from the Luthor's?

It was no secret that she and her brother didn't get on, in fact Sarah went as far to say that she despised every bone in Roger's body. She was 15 years old when he had up and left home leaving her to care for their mother who had been suffering from cancer at the time however he hadn't given two shits. Roger had been determined to follow his dream but in the process had left his own family behind and never bothered to return, not even for their mother's funeral. Which was the one thing that Sarah had never forgiven him for and never would.

He had come to her on numerous occasions begging for money but each time she had given him the finger and told Roger to do one. Now here he was harassing young schoolgirls and trying to out smart the Luthor's. What a dip shit.

"I'm sorry, I can't" said Sarah apologetically.

"What? Why not?" asked Isabelle unable to understand the issue.

"Listen I know what kind of man my brother is. He's cruel selfish and will do anything to get what he wants. Having him locked up wouldn't do any good and playing him at his own game will only make matters worse for both you and your family, he has sources believe me. Which is why I can't be involved with him" said Sarah.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" asked Isabelle out of frustration.

"The only thing you can" said Sarah as Isabelle awaited the final answer. "Pay the money."

**…..**

That night on her way back home Isabelle felt like true and utter shit. After the whole meeting with Sarah she wanted nothing more than to hunt Roger Nixon down and rip his heart out with her bare hands, it was nothing more than the bastard deserved.

Right now she was walking down a deserted high way in Smallville not having the strength to use her super speed at the minute because just this once she wanted to feel as human as all the rest. It was pouring it down with rain but Isabelle couldn't bring herself to care, it was just one more thing to add to her misery.

Why did she have to come here? Did she actually have a purpose? Or was this endless agony all there really was for her?

Coming to a halt Isabelle looked up to the sky with fury.

"If you're up there and your listening to me right now, then just know one thing. I hate you. You hear me? I hate you. I HATE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

She watched suddenly as a raging thunder shot across the skies and the breeze begun to pick up around her like a whirlwind. But just then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked down to see that her hands were sparking with what could only be described as electricity.

"What the shit?" she asked out loud.

She so much as flicked her hands and suddenly jumped as a bolt of electricity shot out her hand and hit a tree lighting the whole bloody thing on fire before it snapped in half.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled.

Unable to believe what had just happened or what in fact was happening to her Isabelle wasn't entirely sure what to think. Glancing back and forth at the burning bark and her electrified sparkling hands she suddenly felt something come over her, something she'd never felt before. It was a sense of…recreation, as though she didn't have a care in the world anymore.

Looking to the sky above she closed her eyes feeling the power radiating off her like wild fire pumping her with a mass of adrenaline that made her feel fucking great.

'Time to play'

She heard an inner voice say before reopening her eyes.

And just like that Isabelle Kent was gone.

**Author's Note: O oh what's happening to Isabelle? Are we about to see a new side of her come out to play? Get excited.**

**I'm not gonna do the whole red stone thing to turn Isabelle into a bad girl because ****I thinks abit cliché, so instead I'm going in my own direction with this one so stay with me it will be worth it.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three days had flown by and Jonathan and Martha were going out of their minds. Their daughter had not returned home the other night and they feared the absolute worst. Both parents knew Isabelle could take care of herself but the state Isabelle had left in that day had them truly on edge and now she was nowhere to be found.

They'd called round to see if anyone had seen her but to their disappointment none had. Lex had informed them of how she had visited his father and explained of the events that had taken place, only this had made things a whole lot worse in the Kent's state of mind. Their daughter had gone to see Lionel Luthor without informing them? Or even Lex for that matter? This had put a whole new perspective on things. Their brave but foolish Isabelle was so desperate to save their family that she had personally walked into the lion's den alone and had almost made a deal with the devil.

Jonathan did not know whether he wanted hug his daughter for her chivalry or shake her for being so damn stupid. Going to see Lionel Luthor was the worst thing she could have done, the man was nothing but trouble with a capital 'T'. If she had bargained with him over this Roger Nixon thing Isabelle would have found herself in the red zone with nowhere to go.

Speaking of Nixon he hadn't shown his face again since the other day and both parents found it rather strange how he'd suddenly gone AWOL along with their daughter. They hoped and prayed that this situation wasn't what it seemed like, but if it was…then god help Nixon. If he had anything to do with Isabelle's sudden disappearance all hell would break loose.

At the moment Jonathan was at the police station giving a full statement on Nixon whilst Martha was at the house with Chloe and Pete keeping her company. She'd just put the kettle on when came a rapping at the door.

"Mrs Kent?"

She heard someone say making her jump as the three swung their heads round to see Lex standing outside the see through doorframe.

"Lex, I didn't hear you pull up" she said taking in a breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Is it alright if I come in?" Lex politely asked.

"Of course" Martha said motioning him in with her hand.

"Thanks. Hey guys" Lex said nodding his head at Isabelle's two friends.

"Hey Lex" said Chloe politely.

"Sup man" said Pete.

"Has there been any news?" asked Lex of Martha as he walked into the kitchen.

"Non. Police are still trying though" spoke Martha downheartedly.

"She's gonna turn up Mrs Kent, I know it. Belle's a tough cookie and she wouldn't let anyone or anything take her down without a fight" assured Chloe trying to bring the loving mother some comfort.

"Chloe's right Mrs K. Belle's a force to be reckoned with and if she can handle someone like Whitney and come out on top then she can kick this Nixon dudes ass. Excuse the cursing" Pete said.

Both Martha and Chloe chuckled at his attempt to lighten the mood. However Lex on the other hand was loosing it big time. Where was his little dove? He missed her so bad that it was almost too much to bare. He appreciated the sentiment of people saying that Isabelle would turn up but their words weren't enough for him. He needed to see her face and hear her voice to know for sure that she was okay.

The moment he'd gotten the call from the Kent's saying that she hadn't returned after going to deal with this Roger Nixon business Lex had been on the phone to both Smallville and Metropolis police stations to be on the look out for any signs of Nixon and his little dove. He'd hacked into his father's computer system and downloaded all files to a device ready to hand over to Metropolis Inquisitor if Isabelle was not found soon.

"Did anyone notice anything different about Belle before she went missing?" asked Lex.

"How do you mean?" asked Pete frowning at the Luthor kid.

"I just find it strange that she went to my father about Nixon instead of coming to me. Belle's never gone to my father for anything before and its just kind of...out of the ordinary" Lex said.

"She did seem pretty distant at school the other day" said Chloe getting her thinking cap on.

"How so?" Lex questioned.

"She was asking questions like how she acts around you, Pete and myself. She wanted to know so she could as Belle put it 'improve on being a good friend'" said Chloe.

'Huh?' Lex thought to himself.

"That doesn't make any sense" said Pete looking just as bewildered as Lex himself.

"You're telling me. As soon as I mentioned the word 'love' she freaked out" said Chloe.

At that moment Martha's eyes widened knowing exactly what Chloe was talking about.

"Why?" asked Lex.

"I don't know but it only seemed to happen when I mentioned y..."

Martha was about to interrupt when the four heard someone pull up outside.

"That'll probably be Jonathan" said Martha sighing in relief.

"Does Mr Kent own a convertible?" asked Pete staring out the window.

Martha frowning at this went to the door to see a black convertible pull up on the farm.

"What in the world?" she asked out loud.

The four stepped out on the porch to see who the visitor was, watching as a blonde haired young woman stepped out the car wearing a pair of sun glasses, a leather blue biker jacket, black skinny jeans and black knee length boots.

"Who's that?" asked Chloe trying to get a good look at the girl.

"I have no idea" said Martha descending the steps. "Can I help you?" she asked the unknown woman.

"Ouch Mom that hurt. Not recognizing your own daughter? Tut tut" scornfully spoke the girl removing her glasses.

"Ooooh my god" said Lex with wide eyes.

"No. Way" grinned Chloe.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Pete.

"Isabelle?" gasped Martha.

"Actually I prefer Aura if you don't mind" said Isabelle/Aura popping the sun glasses on her head.

"Aura?" Chloe whispered to Pete who just shrugged in confusion.

"Where have you been? We've been frantic" said Martha enveloping her daughter into a hug.

"Yeah well you needn't have been. I'm completely dandy as you can see" said Aura bringing her mother to arms length before maneuvering around her to walk up the porch stairs.

"Chlo. Petey. Sexy Lexy" Aura smirked.

The trio were well and truly taken back by their friends new appearance and attitude for that matter, Lex especially who at that moment could not believe his baby sis had just called him sexy whilst throwing a flirty wink his way.

"Belle. You look...wow" Chloe said smiling at her friend.

"Aww thanks Chlo its the new me. But err the names Aura, not Belle or Isabelle. She's in the past, I'm in the drivers seat now" informed Aura.

"Bell...err Aura are you feeling okay?" asked Lex worriedly.

"Never been better Lexy" smirked Aura.

She then cupped his cheek to lean forward and kiss his nose before passing him to walk into the house.

What on earth had gotten into her? What had suddenly brought this on Lex wondered staring after Isabelle or Aura as she called herself now.

"What's going on?" asked Pete whispering to his friends not taking his eyes off Aura.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Martha said walking in the house after her daughter.

Aura had just gotten a can of pop out the fridge before perching herself up on the counter.

"Well" said Aura to the crowd of people staring at her. "Are you all gonna just stand there with your mouths open?"

"Belle where have you been these past few days?" asked Martha.

"Aura. And to answer your question thats for me to know and you to never find out" said Aura snapping open her drink.

"Why didn't you call just to let us know you were okay?" asked Martha unable to understand what was going on with her daughter.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, as you know" said Aura giving her mother a knowing look.

Lex, Chloe and Pete had clocked this and wondered what she meant by that.

"I should call your father and let him know your home" said Martha going to retrieve the house phone.

"You do that, however I shan't be staying that long. I've only come to get the rest of my stuff" said Aura taking a swig of her drink.

Her words had caused impact on the entire group.

"The rest of your stuff?" Martha questioned staring at her daughter in shock unsure she'd heard right.

"Yep. I'm moving out. Come this time next week I'll be out of Smallville for good" said Aura in an uncaring tone.

That said nobody knew what to think or even feel. A few days ago Isabelle was happy with the life she had and now suddenly she wanted to leave? It didn't make sense.

"I get it. This a joke aright?" Pete chuckled.

"Do you see me laughing?" asked Aura in a flat tone causing all humor to disappear from Pete's system.

"W-wait you're actually going to just up and go? Like that?" asked Chloe in disbelief.

"Uh huh" said Aura.

"But you just got here" argued Pete.

"And I'll soon be leaving" Aura shot back.

"What's happened to you? Since when are you like this?" asked Chloe accusingly.

"Like what?" questioned Aura.

"A total bitch" Chloe snapped.

"I've always been a bitch, I just never knew it" smirked Aura taking another sip of the pop.

"Fine. Go ahead. Leave. I hope you have a nice life" sneered Chloe marching out the door.

"Don't you worry I will! And trust me when I say it'll be a whole lot better than this one!" shouted Aura after the dramatic news reporter.

"What happened to you Belle? You're not the friend we knew" said Pete before following after Chloe.

"Maybe I never was" mocked Aura before turning her gaze to Lex who hadn't said a word and just stood there looking at her the whole time. "Anything you want to add?"

"We need to talk" Lex said or more instructed.

"Fine. Lets talk" shrugged Aura.

"In private" he added.

"Whatever" said Aura placing down her drink to hop off the counter.

She walked out the house and headed to the barn with Lex following close behind. Once they were out of sight Lex tugged Aura to a halt.

"Alright. Enough is enough. Where the hell have you been Belle? I want to know right now" Lex demanded.

This just caused Aura to laugh raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that an order Mr Luthor?" she asked not feeling the slightest bit intimidated.

"Belle! I'm not kidding around!" snapped Lex.

"This much is obvious to me. And for the last time my name is not Belle!" Aura shouted at him.

"Then who are you then? Huh? Who are you? Because the last time I checked my Belle didn't go round tarring into her friends and family like they were nothing. And she certainly wouldn't up and leave the ones she loves behind" argued Lex.

"The Isabelle you knew didn't have the guts or the strength to put up one hell of a fight. She was weak and needed do be placed in a box so I could finally have my turn" said Aura almost sinisterly

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lex.

"Wouldn't you like to know" smirked Aura seductively taking his tie in her hand.

"Talk to me Belle. What happened to you three days ago? What did Nixon do?" Lex asked.

"You know its amazing how well you think you know someone, until one day they prove you otherwise and show just what their truly capable of" chuckled Aura.

"What are you talking about?" Lex questioned.

"She's been lying to you Lex. Isabelle has been hiding a terrible secret from you since the beginning of your friendship, and I'm it. I'm the girl behind the mask. The very person who she was always too afraid to set free because she wanted to play the part of the good girl façade, except she kept me locked up for so long that she eventually became incapable of tapping into her true self and therefore accepted the pain others caused her instead of fighting against it" said Aura circling Lex like a predator would her prey.

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that there's the girl you know and the girl I am now" Aura whispered in his ear.

"So Belle...she has a split personality?" asked Lex trying to take this in.

"It's more than that Lex, much more than you could possibly comprehend. There is a reason I came back here and it wasn't to collect silly belongings. I came back for you" said Aura staring him right in the eye.

This confession took Lex by surprise and instead of saying anything he just listened.

"If there's one thing Isabelle and I have in common its you. You've always been there for us, cared for us, loved us and never once lied to us, ever. You're not just her friend Lex you're her life, and somewhere along the line you became mine too. You are the glue that holds us together. All the pain became too much for her to bare and Isabelle retreated into herself allowing me to come forward. You're the only one I can trust Lex, the only one who understands. Or I hope you will when you finally know" said Aura.

"Know what?" asked Lex in anticipation.

"The actual truth"

"What truth?" Lex asked.

"About what really caused the meteor shower all them years ago" said Aura.

_'DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE!'_

Aura heard Isabelle shout inside her head.

'Oh shut up! If you'd have told him sooner I wouldn't have to be doing you're dirty work you hypocrite!' Aura mentally yelled back.

_'DON'T DO THIS! HE'LL HATE ME FORVER! HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE! AND IT'LL BE ALL YOU'RE FAULT!' _

'We'll soon see' thought Aura.

"What of it?" asked Lex.

This was what he had been waiting for. He knew without a doubt there was something about Isabelle that was undeniably unique and had done everything he could to discover what it was, but now she was finally going to open up and tell him.

"Follow me" said Aura leading Lex to the storm cellar.

But right as Aura reached down to pull the handle of the wooden door her father's truck pulled up skidding to a halt.

"ISA!" yelled Jonathan jumping out the vehicle to run over to them.

"Oh no you don't old man. Not this time" sneered Aura.

She yanked the cellar door open and pulled Lex inside before quickly going over to the ship and grabbing the sheet that covered its contents.

_'NOOOO! PLEASE!'_

"You wanted to know my secret?" she asked Lex who was just stood there awaiting the unexpected. "Well here it is."

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"BELLE! NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jonathan racing into the cellar.

Too late

Aura had already ripped the sheet back and awaited Lex's reaction.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! The secret is out! How will Lex react to this one? Find out in the next chapter hehe.**

**Okay so I couldn't help myself. I revealed the big secret alot sooner than anticipated but I got so excited and now that Belle's bad side has come out the big reveal was bound to come with the territory. Hope you like.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Now Lex had expected many things to happen when she unveiled that sheet. Number one was to be some type of chemicals Isabelle could have been experimenting with to give herself an energy boost, or maybe even a fragment of the meteor rocks that had dropped to earth. But this…this was seriously taking the cake. He hadn't for a second expected something like this.

Before his very eyes was a…spaceship.

An actual goddamn spaceship!

He was half expecting Isabelle to shout something along the lines of 'April fools' or 'gotcha' then laugh at him. But by the look on hers and Mr Kent's faces that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

So this was it. This was what Isabelle had been hiding all along?

"Well? Say something" said Aura still waiting for a reaction.

"Y-y-you…you're…this…" Lex stuttered running his eyes over the impossible ship.

"I'm an alien? Yes. And this is my ship. The one that carried me to earth twelve years ago, and accidentally caused the meteors to strike Smallville" explained Aura.

"You. It was you this whole time?" Lex asked moving his gaze to her.

"Don't judge me Lex. That shower was never supposed to happen. My parents sent me to earth for a reason, though what I have no idea but I do know that I never meant for anyone to get hurt. My ship crash landed and that's when the Kent's found me. Isabelle didn't know what she truly was until a few days ago all thanks to daddy dearest over they're that kept it all hush hush until came time when he was ready to lay it all out on the line. It wasn't enough that Isabelle already thought herself a freak amongst man over the years when she came into her abilities that to finally discover she was in fact a life form from another planet was like a knife to the heart. Poor thing" said Aura taunting Jonathan with her words to get a point across.

"Why didn't you…why did you never tell me about this?" asked Lex.

"Why do you think? She was too afraid to say anything. Especially given that her so called father kept shunning her away from the rest of the world scaring Isabelle into thinking she'd be snatched away if someone were to find out" said Aura.

"So she couldn't trust me enough to tell me?" asked a disgruntled Lex.

"OH MY SHIT! You just don't get it do you? This isn't about trust Lex, its more than that. She was protecting you" declared Aura.

"I could have protected her!" snapped Lex.

"How? You can hardly protect yourself as it is" said Aura.

"I would have thought of something if she'd only just come to me!" shouted Lex.

"She was terrified Lex! Still is!" shouted Aura.

"OF WHAT!" yelled Lex.

"OF WHAT YOU THINK OF HER! FUCK ME DON'T YOU GET IT? ISABELLE DIDN'T NOT TELL YOU ABOUT THIS FOR THEIR BENEFIT!" Aura yelled pointing to Jonathan and Martha who had over heard the commotion and came to join them. "SHE STAYED QUIET BECAUSE SHE WAS PETRIFIED THAT YOU ALONG WITH THOSE OTHER TWO NITWITS FRIENDS OF HERS WOULD TURN AWAY AND THINK OF HER AS NOTHING MORE THAN THE MONSTER THAT DESTROYED THIS ENTIRE TOWN!"

That said Lex felt like he'd just received a giant slap to the face by harsh reality.

'Dumb ass!' he mentally yelled at himself.

Now it all made sense. Now he felt like a right asshole.

"Get the picture now?" Aura sarcastically asked him.

She then strides out the cellar leaving the three to take in what had just occurred.

Keeping the secret was never about trust or loyalty. It was about the fear of loosing those around her. Now Lex understood why Isabelle always said she felt so alone, it was because she felt like she had none else to turn to and if she'd spoken a word basically dreaded her friends pushing her out into the cold and giving her the finger.

Taking one last look at the ship he ran out the cellar after his friend.

"Belle!" Lex called seeing her walking back to the house. "Belle wait!"

"Wait for what Lex? For you to throw yet another bitch fit? I think not" scoffed Aura not bothering to turn round and just carried on walking.

"Isa! We need to talk" said Jonathan approaching the two with Martha not far behind.

"Not now" dismissed Aura rolling her eyes.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do and I want some answers" argued Jonathan.

"I SAID NOT NOW!" yelled Aura spinning to face him with a pissed off expression.

Lex, Martha and Jonathan suddenly gasped though as they saw the electrical currents sparking off her like a fully powered generator.

"Belle?" Martha spoke feeling quite disturbed.

"I have had just about enough of you thinking that you can control me. My whole life you've done nothing but keep me on a tight leash like some sort of rabid dog" Aura seethed at Jonathan.

"Belle. Calm down" Lex nervously spoke.

He noticed how her hand was sparking up like no tomorrow and if she didn't calm down soon Isabelle would end up doing something she'd regret for the rest of her life.

"Well enough is enough! I am no longer the little pet who came running whenever you clicked your fingers. I am Aura El, and I will have respect!" hissed Aura.

"Why are you doing this? What's happened to my daughter?" asked Martha in a panicked state.

"She's gone, and she's never coming back" said Aura as the sparks begun to die down. "I'm all that's left now."

"Give her back to us. Now!" shouted Martha.

"No can do. I've been in solitary confinement for far too long and I'll be damned if I ever go back. Now if you'll all excuse me I have some rather important matters to attend to" smirked Aura before placing her glasses on and blurring away.

'Fuck me!' Lex thought to himself looking in the direction his Belle had gone feeling truly astounded by how fast she was.

"What in the hell just happened?" asked Jonathan with a muddled expression.

"I don't know. But one things for sure, we've got problems and it's in the name of Aura El" said Lex in a serious manner.

They needed a plan and fast. This Aura girl meant business and was lethal to anyone who pissed her off, which meant the entire town was in danger. They had to stop her and bring Isabelle back somehow. The question was, how?

**…..**

Earlier that day

At Smallville General Lana was at that moment reading a magazine her aunt had brought after visiting her before. The doctors told her that they would be discharging her tomorrow, which was good news. But her aunt insisted she stay off school a while just so she could have time to recover, however Lana had argued that she was feeling a lot better and just wanted to get back on track with things. She did not want to be lazing round the house when she could be doing something more practical in her time.

Just then she heard her room door open and there stood Whitney her supposed boyfriend who she still had no memory of.

"Hi" she smiled at him.

"Hey. Is it cool if I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" Lana nodded.

She watched as he walked in closing the door behind him before perching himself on the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Whitney asked.

"Okay, well trying to be anyway if Nell would stop treating me like broken glass. I'm not gonna break anytime soon" Lana joked.

"She's just trying to look out for you" he smiled at her.

"What about you? Anything new with you lately?" Lana asked.

"Well…not with me" spoke Whitney sounded discouraged.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Lana worriedly.

"Isabelle Kent went missing three days ago" said Whitney swallowing a lump in his throat.

"What? That's terrible" gasped Lana looking sympathetic.

She'd learned that it was actually Isabelle Kent who had come to see her in the hospital the other day after telling Whitney about it who'd told her all about the prank he and she had both pulled on the poor girl. It made her sick to think she had done such a thing to someone who was undeserving of such a cruel act.

"Her parents are pretty freaked. Everyone's doing what they can to find her but…its not looking good" shrugged Whitney.

"That poor girl. I can't even imagine what her parents must be going through" said Lana.

"It's all your fault" Whitney suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Lana frowned at him.

"Belle and I could have been happy, if you hadn't gotten in the way. But you made me hurt her and now she's gone and I may never get a chance to tell her how I truly felt. And to makes things worse I now have a criminal record and might face loosing my football scholarship for college. My future is over and it's all down to you" Whitney sneered at her.

"I'm sorry" Lana whimpered.

"That's not gonna cut it. Not this time Lana. Your gonna pay for what you've done, and I promise you that by the time I'm finished with you your gonna wish you died right along with mommy and daddy" smirked Whitney.

At this point Lana was trembling in fear with tears running down her cheeks watching as Whitney then got up and went to leave but suddenly stopped dead.

"Oh and err just before I forget " Whitney said turning back round.

And before Lana knew what was happening Whitney had ripped the morphine wire (that had been attached to her hand) right out uncaringly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Lana in absolute agony.

"Happy birthday Lana" said Whitney dropping the wire to walk out the room feeling satisfied to leave a terrified Lana Lang in his wake.

"Did it work?"

Asked a male voice as Whitney turned a corner outside the hospital.

"Like a charm" he smirked.

Once he checked the coast was clear gone was Whitney and in his place was Tina Greer.

"Good girl" smirked the man handing the teen her money.

"So what happens now?" asked Tina pocketing the ten thousand dollars.

"We commence with phase 2 and go from there" said the man.

"What's your deal with them any way? Lana and Whitney I mean?" asked Tina curiously.

"Lets just say that they've caused someone I know a whole lot of misery and I aim to educate these kids that in this life the worst threat is not cruelty and unpleasantness, its ignorance and insensitivity" spoke the man with a sinister look in his eyes.

Tina just nodded at this then turned and walked off leaving her partner in crime to stare after her.

"Silly girl. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" mumbled the man in smugness.

So far this plan was going smoothly. Phase 1 was in the bag. Next was the prince of hearts himself and then it was on to the main prize.

**Author's Note: Oooo what's going on here then? What's Tina up to? And who's her accomplice? It's all going down.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the Fordman residence Whitney was currently in the process of wrapping up the present he'd gotten for Lana's birthday tomorrow that he planned to surprise her with along with a welcome home party that he, his friends and Nell had all pulled together to arrange. Though Nell had asked Lex Luthor if she could throw the party at his mansion but supposedly he'd shut her down and said and he quoted 'my home is only open to friends and family and since Lana Lang fits neither category she and her boy toy as far as I'm concerned can go to hell'.

He didn't know where that bald headed freak got off calling him a boy toy when Luthor himself went through one girl after the other like the spoilt playboy millionaire he was. Whitney swore he would get his own back. Luthor would regret the day he ever crossed him.

He'd just about finished tying a pretty lilac bow around the boxed package when from out of nowhere came a...

Knock knock

He placed the present to one side and went to answer the door, only when he did Whitney got quite the shock at whom his visitor was.

"Lana?" Whitney frowned.

"Hi" she smiled.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the hospital?" asked Whitney.

"The doctors discharged me this morning" Lana said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of picked you up" said Whitney.

"Thought I'd surprise you" Lana shrugged. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No no I am I just...I can't believe you're here" Whitney said smiling as he then took her hand and led her into the house closing the door behind them. "I've missed you" he softly spoke cupping her face in his hands.

"I missed you too" she smiled.

The two then leaned in to share a passionate kiss before Whitney suddenly pulled away remembering the present.

"Err could you wait here for a sec I just gotta go upstairs real quick" he said.

"Why? You got someone up there you don't want me to see?" asked Lana teasingly.

"You know you're the only girl for me" assured Whitney smirking as he moved in for another kiss or two. "I won't be two seconds."

He then jogged upstairs to his room to hide the parcel in his draw glancing in the mirror whilst doing so to check himself over before going back down.

"So...where were we?" he seductively asked.

However got no answer as Lana was nowhere to be seen.

"Lana?" Whitney called.

No response.

He descended the stairs and went to the living room to see if she was in there, but no sign.

"Lana?" he called again.

Walking through to the kitchen he begun to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he searched for his girlfriend.

"Lana?"

Out of nowhere he felt something hit the back of his head and his world blanked out.

'So easy' thought Tina standing over Whitney's unconscious body with a deadly smirk on her face.

Phase 2 was officially in motion.

**...…..**

"Say that to me one more time" said Chloe.

"Belle's in serious trouble and needs your help" said Lex getting vexed at this point.

Martha had called up both Pete and Chloe telling them it was a matter of urgency that they return to the farm, however she'd not said anything of Isabelle's current situation seeing as her daughter had managed to do a number on her friends and they didn't need to be informed of the matter until they arrived.

Lex, Jonathan and Martha had agreed to tell the teens that Isabelle had taken on the role of a rebellion but believed something must have happened in the last three days to make her act this way to the point where she didn't believe herself to be Isabelle at all.

Right now they were all in the living room with Pete and Chloe sat on the couch whilst Jonathan was on the chair with Martha stood behind him and Lex pacing the room.

"She needs our help? Really? Well isn't that convenient?" asked Chloe in a humorous but disbelieving manner.

"Hey! This isn't a joke. This is Belle's life we're talking about here" bit Lex at the sarky newsgirl.

How dare she laugh at a time like this while with each passing second their Isabelle was out there doing god only knows what under the influence of Aura.

"So suddenly its Belle and not Aura or whatever she calls herself" argued Chloe.

"The person you both saw before was not the Isabelle we all know and care about, it was someone entirely different. I don't know how and I don't know when but something happened to Belle that's caused her to turn into a..."

"Bitch" Chloe interrupted Lex.

"In a manner of speaking yes, though not the word I would have used. But now the Belle we know is trapped behind this Aura facade and if we don't do something soon I'm afraid of what she might do" said Lex.

"So how are we supposed to go about it?" asked Pete.

"I don't know but we gotta think of something" said Lex continuing to pace.

"We could always get the jump on her and tie her down" insisted Chloe causing Pete to look at her in shock. "What? It was just an idea" she shrugged.

"Why don't we just try talking to her? I mean she's bound to snap out it eventually right?" asked Pete.

"From the way things went before I'd say we're way passed talking Pete" said Jonathan recalling the mornings events.

"You got that right"

Sounded voice as all heads snapped round to see Isabelle/Aura leaning against the kitchen counter arms folded and one leg crossed over the other.

"Having a good chit chat about me were you?" asked Aura with one eyebrow raised.

"Isa...I mean Aura we didn't hear you come in" said Martha quickly correcting herself.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't, and why would you? Considering you were planning to as Chlo over there put it 'get the jump on me and tie me down'. Not that you'd have a hope in hells chance of doing so anyway" said Aura casually walking into the living room.

"You heard that?" asked Chloe nervously shifting in her seat.

"I have very good hearing Chlo" assured Aura.

"Aura we just want to help you" said Lex.

"I don't need help Lex. I'm perfectly fine the way I am" said Aura hands on hips.

"Are you?" muttered Pete.

Aura hearing this loud and clear snapped her head toward him.

"You got something to say Petey then just say it, otherwise keep your mouth shut!" snapped Aura.

"Stop! Just stop this please. Listen to yourself Belle. These are your friends, the people who love and care for you and yet you're treating them like they're the enemy. This isn't you. This isn't the girl I raised all these years" Martha paused feeling herself becoming overwhelmed with desperation and sorrow. "I want my daughter back the way she was" she sobbed causing Jonathan to jump up and take his wife in his arms.

"And how was that exactly huh? Sweet gullible and followed every rule there was? That girl is gone! How many times do I have to say it?" asked Aura raising her voice.

She turned to leave but Lex not having any of it quickly blocked her path to the door halting her in her tracks.

"Get out of my way Lex" spoke Aura warningly.

"No" said Lex shaking his head.

"Get. Out. Of. My way!" hissed Aura.

"Make me" said Lex tauntingly.

"Excuse me?" asked Aura raising her eyebrows at him.

"I said…make me" repeated Lex.

"Lex you are about ten seconds away from feeling the full extent of my wrath so unless your feeling brave right now I suggest you get the hell out of my face before things take a bloody turn for the worst" threatened Aura.

To hers and everyone else's confusion though Lex simply stood there and just laughed it off.

"You're all talk. If you were really gonna hurt me you would have done it by now. Which just goes to prove your still the Belle we know because she would never lay a harmful hand on anyone, especially the people she loves" said Lex.

"You know something? You're right. I guess I'll have to correct that mistake" smirked Aura.

Before anyone knew what was happening Aura had launched a right hook into Lex's face throwing him to the ground.

_'LEX!' screamed inner Isabelle._

"Whoa!" cried Chloe.

"Oh my god" gasped Martha.

"Can't say I didn't warn you" said Aura staring down at the crumpled Luthor at her feet.

She stepped over him uncaringly and went to leave only to feel a hand grab her wrist. Cranking her head round she saw Lex get to his knees and look up at her with a saddened expression and a badly busted blooded lip.

Seeing this Aura felt a lump form in her throat and an unfitting sensation tug at her chest.

_'You bitch!' _

She heard Isabelle shout. Snapping out of it Aura shook off whatever just over came her and gritted her teeth at Lex.

"You just don't know when to quite do you?" she asked him.

"Belle, please" pleaded Lex.

"Take your hand off me Lex before I break it" threatened Aura.

"Don't do this. You're not this person. Your bright, selfless and the most compassionate person I've ever met. And also the bravest" said Lex as his eyes bored right into Aura's who said nothing and just stared back. "I know things have been hard for you, I get that now and I'm sorry I truly am. But hurting others won't release you from the pain and deep down you know that too. Somewhere under that hard exterior is the girl who brought beauty and strength to our lives and I want her to know that she no longer has to feel afraid of opening up about her actual feelings because nobody not her family or friends will ever turn their backs on her, not even in situations like this because that is how much she means to them and is a constant need in their lives."

As Lex kept his gaze locked on Aura's he felt her hand tremble in his and just for a split second he thought he saw a flash of yearning in her eyes and knew without a doubt it was his little dove trying to come back through.

"I'm begging you Belle, please…please come back to us. We need you. I need you" implored Lex again.

At that moment something changed as he saw Aura's eyes mist over and bared witness as a tear slowly begun to roll down her cheek.

"Belle?" Lex whispered.

He watched as her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but no words came out.

"Belle is that you?" he asked with hope.

"I…"

"Hey, it's okay" Lex said coming to a stand. "It's gonna be alright now" he said staring down into the warm but despaired eyes of his only friend.

"Lex?" she muttered.

"Yeah, its me Belle" nodded Lex smiling at her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder watching as a sad smile appeared on her face, but faster than it came it soon disappeared as Isabelle suddenly begun clutching at her head.

"Belle?" spoke Lex anxiously.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out in agony.

"Isa!" shouted both Martha and Jonathan watching with panic as their daughter thrashed her head around.

"Belle was it? What's wrong?" asked Lex.

"Its t-too much…I…I can't…" cried Isabelle.

"Can't what Belle? What's happening? Talk to me" urged Lex gripping her shoulders.

"Get away! Just stay away!" she shouted with a look of scarce on her face stumbling backwards whilst holding up a hand to put distance between herself and Lex before quickly retreating out the door.

Lex and Jonathan followed in hot pursuit whilst Martha held Chloe and Pete back just encase anything happened that their eyes shouldn't see.

Isabelle had gotten as far the barn before she fell to her knees squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth feeling like her head was about to explode.

"Belle!"

She heard Lex call to her but shook her head. "N-no. Leave me be" she pleaded.

"Isa stop!"" shouted Jonathan rushing to his daughter's side.

"No, go away. Its not safe" Isabelle said stumbling back to her feet.

"Then let us help. Just tell us what's wrong" implored Lex clutching at her arm.

"L-loosing control. She'll come back. You're not safe" stuttered Isabelle trying to shrug off her friend.

"Then fight it Belle! Okay? Fight it! Don't allow her to win!" encouraged Lex.

"Lex please stop" pleaded Isabelle feeling something inside her clawing its way to the surface. She had to get out of here and fast before she ended up hurting someone.

"He's right sweetheart don't you give up. You're stronger than this I know you are" said Jonathan.

'_I'M COMING YOU LITTLE BITCH READY OR NOT!'_

"Stop it please! Just stop!" cried Isabelle.

She was about to lose it she could feel it.

"You are Isabelle Kent! And not anyone not even Aura El can take that away from you!" said Lex.

Snap

"Isabelle Kent…is DEEAAAD!" bellowed Aura.

Suddenly her entire body enveloped in not blue but red electricity and in a state of rage a ball of energy shot out her hand hitting Lex right in the chest sending the Luthor flying through the wooden wall of the barn with a crash.

"LEX!" shouted Jonathan.

Just as he rushed off to see if the boy was okay it took but a minute for Aura to calm down only for realization to smack her right in the face at what she'd just done.

"Lex" she muttered.

She walked slowly into the barn to see Jonathan knelt beside an unconscious Lex.

The worst part though was when she saw a singed hole in his shirt that was still smoking and blood was gushing from his chest.

"He's not breathing" said Jonathan in a state of panic.

Aura went to approach the two but was suddenly stopped at the sound of Jonathans voice.

"No! Just get away! You've done enough damage already!" he snapped.

"He's gonna be okay right?" asked Aura sounding like a lost child.

Instead of answering her Aura watched as the man placed his hand over the wound to apply pressure feeling herself shaking in fear before hearing footsteps approaching.

"Oh my god what happened?" shrieked Martha rushing passed Aura with Chloe and Pete right behind.

"Call an ambulance, hurray!" shouted Jonathan.

Not wasting any time Martha quickly ran back to the house while Chloe bent down to Lex's side with Pete taking off her jacket to press against the wound.

As she heard his heart beat get weaker and weaker by the minute Aura could do nothing but stare at the horrible scene she had caused.

'_LEX NOOOOOOOO! _

Aura stumbled backwards feeling every emotion attack her at once making it hard to breathe, like someone was tarring open her chest.

'_YOU BIIIITTTCCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!' _

"It shouldn't…I didn't mean to…" Aura trailed off as tears stung her eyes.

Looking down at the boy on the ground, the boy Aura had sworn never to harm but had done so because all she knew was pain and selfishness and now it had led to this. She'd hurt the one person she had ever truly loved and considered to be a future mate. All this because she was jealous of the life Isabelle led, how people loved and adored her while Aura herself was hidden in the dark filled with nothing but loneliness and desperation. All she ever wanted was to feel accepted for the person she was born to be but she'd screwed it up, she'd taken things too far and had allowed her fists and power to do the talking.

'_Now do you see why I never let you out? Huh? DO YOU!'_

Yes she could. Oh she could.

Hearing the sirens approaching Aura knew she had to go but gazed one last time at the boy on the floor feeling her heart breaking into a thousand pieces knowing that this would be the last time.

"I love you. I'm so sorry" she whispered crying silent tears that were and always would be for him.

Then just like that Aura took off into the wind leaving it all behind, vowing to never return to Smallville again for it was better off without her.

He was better off without her.

'_Mom. Dad. Chloe. Pete. Lex. I'm so sorry I let you all down. I love you so much, I always will with every beat of my heart. Thank you for giving the greatest memories in my life. Forgive me. Forget me. Goodbye'_

**Author's Note: I'll be honest I found myself tearing up on this chapter, no lie. Isabelle is gone and Lex is in critical condition, will he make it? Who knows ****we'll just have to wait and see. P.s I haven't forgotten about Lana and Whitney. You'll find out what happened to them soon.**

**What did you think?**

**Leave your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Five months. Wow. How time passed so quickly, and yet so painfully. Since the day of Isabelle's disappearance Smallville hadn't been the same.

Jonathan and Martha were practically a broken couple. Their daughter had meant everything to them and upon realizing that she'd left that day it had left a huge gap in their lives. Jonathan never forgave himself for the cruel words he'd spoken to his daughter, he'd seen the pain behind her eyes for what she'd done to Lex but Jonathan not thinking at the time had lashed out and now knowing it was the last thing Isabelle heard from his lips before she'd runaway he would forever carry with him the guilt of not only breaking his family apart but also his poor wife's heart.

Chloe and Pete hadn't learnt of the true events that had occurred that day but both friends knew that Isabelle had something to do with Lex being hospitalized. They'd given false statements to the police but told the Kent's it was better their daughter stayed away if she was capable of something as terrifying as near manslaughter.

Lex had unfortunately slipped into a coma after loosing a life threatening amount of blood as well as suffering a cardiac arrest during surgery when the doctor's had tended to the hole right in the middle of his chest.

Lionel Luthor had all but demanded of the Kent's to know what exactly had happened to his son on their property. As they'd told the police they informed him that Lex had tripped and fallen right onto one of the tools in the barn. Lionel hadn't taken their word for it though and assured the Kent's that if his son didn't wake up they could kiss their precious farm life goodbye.

Then there was Whitney who had mysteriously gone missing. Mrs Fordman had informed the authorities that she'd found a pool of blood on her kitchen floor the day he'd disappeared and though Lana had given a statement claiming he had threatened her life in hospital that day Mrs Fordman had argued that her son would do no such thing and that one of her neighbors had seen Lana entering their house that day but never came out.

The police were stuck with what to do for the best. They had not one but two missing teenagers, one of them being what seemed like a kidnapping and the other being a possible homicide. So to say the least...shit had definitely hit the fan.

It had been five months since then and with no leads or evidence the police had to drop both searches giving their deepest sympathies to the families as it seemed like both Whitney and Isabelle had fallen off the face of the earth along with Roger Nixon who if ever found was up for fraud, hacking and contempt.

Lex still hadn't woken up and though Lionel had hired the best doctors there was to help his son each one had said the same thing. There was nothing they could do, unless Lex showed signs of response there was no hope.

Right now Martha had just arrived at the hospital with a bunch of flowers in hand. Upon entering Lex's room she saw him lying in the bed with tubes and wires attached to his body as the monitor beeped away. Martha placed the white tulips in a glass vase that was on the mini tableside before taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Hi Lex. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit in a while, things have been...well...hectic to say the least. Jonathan wanted to come but he has his hands full at the moment, he sends his love though and hopes you wake up soon. We all do" Martha smiled before pausing as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Isabelle she...she still hasn't come home. Jonathan and I...we're at our wits end. How is it that its all come to this? Everything was perfect before Nixon came along and now my baby girl is out there somewhere struggling to control herself and there's nothing I can do about it. There's probably nothing I can say to make up for what happened, but I know Isa and I know that she never intended to hurt you on purpose Lex. You are so precious to her that you can't begin to understand just how much.

I remember back when you were 12 years old when you came to visit us after school one day. You and Isa went running through the cornfield, you both got so caught up in the game of chase that you ended up tripping and sprained your ankle. Your father was so upset that Isa was worried he'd never allow her to see you again. You were her only friend at the time and she'd been terrified to lose you, hence why she never told you about her powers. But then you'd defended her against Lionel and told him and I'll never forget this, you'd done it on purpose so you could stay with us" chuckled Martha recalling that very day before she got serious again.

"You'd told him that Isa was the best friend you ever had and that you would give anything to be a Kent because at least then you'd have someone worth coming home to who loved you" she sniffled.

"Luthor or not you've always been part of our family Lex. I know Jonathan may have given you a hard time but his grudge was never to do with you, if anything he thinks you're a good man who's been there for our daughter through thick and thin. Even when she's tried pushing you away you never took no for an answer and stood you're ground ready to catch her every time if she fell. For that I'm so proud of you Lex, you stood in the firing line knowing what could happen but you took the risk anyway.

I know your still in there Lex, and I'm begging you to please wake up. If not for the sake of fighting for yourself then for Isa, she needs you" Martha paused. "She'd be lost without you."

She leaned forward to gently lay her hand on Lex's barely warm one hoping and praying that by some sort of miracle the young Luthor would awaken from his sleeping state before the clock struck midnight and time was up.

**...…**

"Damn it Darcy I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Aura.

Her friend had once again managed to get the jump on her by sneaking into the bathroom while she was having a shower and banging her hands against the steamed glass door.

"Y-you...s-should h...have see...n your face" laughed Darcy loosing herself to hysterics.

"Your absolutely hilarious" spoke Aura sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I know I am but what are you?" asked Darcy teasingly.

"I think the term is I know you are but what am I?" said Aura.

"That's what I said!" laughed Darcy.

"You know I sometimes question if you were born a complete and utter lunatic or whether you act this way just to annoy me" said Isabelle over the water.

"Awww Ella you know you love me" said Darcy in a child like voice.

"Not for much longer I won't if you keep up with that stupid nickname" said Aura gritting her teeth.

"What? It's cute" shrugged Darcy.

"It's ridiculous" said Aura rinsing out the shampoo from her hair.

"It makes the punter's laugh" said Darcy.

"But causes me pain" said Aura.

"So testy" teased Darcy.

"You have no idea. Anyway I'm done in here so could you find it in you to remove yourself while I get dressed?" asked Aura shutting off the water.

"Aww come on Ella it's just us girls, and besides its nothing I haven't seen before" smirked Darcy watching as her friend opened the glass door to reach for a towel on the rack.

"That's an entirely different story. What you do in your own time with your lady friends is your business, but none gets to see this exterior without having their eyes gauged out by yours truly" said Aura wrapping the towel round herself before stepping out the shower to maneuver around Darcy to the bedroom.

"You'll never get a guy with that attitude" said Darcy trailing behind her.

"Well then its a good thing I'm not looking" said Aura.

She pulled out a matching purple underwear set from her draw along with a red camisole and a pair of black skintight leather jeans.

"Are you saying that you're finally rooting for the other team?" asked Darcy excitedly.

"Noooo I'm simply saying that I don't want or need to get entangled in any commitment type shit right now" said Aura running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Why though? You need to get yourself out there and have some fun, I'm talking fourth base with all right moves baby" grinned Darcy doing a tiny groove.

"You really are the limit you know that" said Aura rolling her eyes at her friend. "And by the way its not gonna happen."

"But..."

"Darcy! Just stop. The discussion to the matter is closed. I just want to have a good night and that's it. No more lectures about my personal life, clear?" snapped Aura giving her friend a sharp look.

"Fine. Be that way" spat Darcy before storming out the room slamming the door.

Aura didn't feel bad at all. Friend or not she'd had just about enough of Darcy trying to push her into being some type of floozy. She maybe a badass but she had her pride. Her name was Aura El for god sake, not Lana fucking Lang.

After she'd left Smallville Aura had gone back to the apartment in Metropolis she'd rented in the three days before she'd made her anonymous return. She'd bought a completely new wardrobe of clothes along with a whole lot of jewellery, shoes, furniture, TV, stereo Ipod, you name it she had it.

How you ask had she afforded all this? Easy. After Aura had taken over she'd sold the necklace to the highest bidder and used the money to start a new life. How much you ask? Well...let's just say that ninety thousand dollars was nothing to what she was earning right now. Three months ago she'd attended a nightclub called Club Zero, a rather dope place in her eyes given how wild it was. Using a fake I.D she'd gone there to meet up with an acquaintance only they hadn't shown up, which pissed her off but it hadn't been a total waste of time because a singer called Joey Walsh was supposed to have gone on stage only he'd drank too much and ended up collapsing in the public toilets.

She'd over heard the club owner having a fit with Joey's agent telling the woman that the drunken slob had cost him a whole nights worth of money from good paying customers. Aura taking her opportunity at that point had gone on stage and sung her everlasting vitals out shocking every fucker in the club, but by the end of the night she'd gotten a massive applause a pat on the back and was even offered a job by the manager himself to sing full time there with a decent wage and would even allow her to keep any tips she made.

Now Aura was no fool because she knew that as long as the man got the customers and his side of the money he would be on cloud bloody nine, and not from a blow job either. So that night she'd signed a contract and had been singing at the club ever since. On her way as well Aura had made some good mates who like herself were easy flowing and knew how to have a good time. Everyone knew her by Elle Knight, a name in which Aura had made up for herself encase anyone from Smallville tried to track her down.

During the last few months as well Aura had also come into some more interesting powers such as shape shifting into anyone she desired, x ray vision, heat vision, invisibility, manipulation and flight (something which she absolutely couldn't get enough of).

After the whole incident with Lex Aura hadn't felt Isabelle try to resurface again. She'd half expected her demonic sister to fight back or even try to guilt her to retreat back into the shadows, but instead Isabelle hadn't spoken a word and literally abandoned ship leaving Aura to rein victorious.

She was just in the middle of blow drying her hair when her phone rang on the dresser. Switching the hair dryer off Aura picked the chiming device up smirking at the caller I.D before hitting answer.

"Roger my man to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked putting on a playful cheery voice.

_"I have the files you wanted" informed Roger._

"Annnd? Is everything up to scratch?" asked Aura grabbing a small bottle of black and gray sparkly nail varnish.

_"It is, its all here present and correct. I also retrieved some very interesting artifacts you might want to take a look at because for the life of me I have no clue what they are" said Roger. _

"And why would this interest me?" asked Aura in a bored manner.

_"Trust me, you'll see."_

"Well then you've done good. Have it all to me by tomorrow morning 9am sharp and I'll make you a very rich man Roger" said Aura hanging up the phone. "Idiot" she muttered staring at her phone in smugness before placing it down on the dresser.

Yes it was true she and Nixon were working together, but to her own advantage of course. After she'd broken free of her restraints Aura had gone in search of the asshole and personally showed him just who the fuck he was dealing with.

None threatened Aura El without dealing with the consequences.

To say the least she had frightened the living shit out the bastard like he deserved. She'd been seconds from killing him but at last minute had concocted an idea in her head and so told Nixon that if he wanted to continue on with his miserable existence he would do exactly as she said when she said. If Roger wanted to play the part of a big time hot shot then that's exactly what he would be. He would do her bidding and when came the time for fingers to be pointed they would all be in Nixon's direction. This much Aura guaran fucking teed.

If she was master then Roger was her sacrificial bitch.

Finishing up drying her hair Aura then looked in the mirror lost in thought. She loved being a blonde but preferred something with a bit more wow to it. Getting an idea in her head she closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute before reopening them to reveal her now midnight wavy hair with a red streak going down the right side.

'Hell yeah' she thought smirking to herself in admiration. Whoever said manipulation didn't have its perks?

Maybe tomorrow she could pop in town and get a few piercings to add to her new look and perhaps even a tattoo.

God how she loved being her.

Right then Aura went to reach for her mascara but accidentally knocked it to the floor in the heat of the moment. Bending down to pick it up she unscrewed the lid but just as she turned her gaze back to the mirror Aura gasped at the person she saw staring back at her from the bed. Whipping round she found herself completely alone and as she craned her head to look back at the mirror the person had vanished from sight.

'What the hell?' she thought to herself.

She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened or if she'd suddenly lost her mind, but for a moment there Aura was positive she'd seen Lex.

**...…**

Later that night Aura arrived at the club to be greeted by her fans with a smile and pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Ellie"

"Elliiie"

"What's going on girl?"

"Love the hair Ellie!"

Was what Aura heard as she passed through the crowd. She gave a simple nod said her 'hellos' and left it at that. She saw the band already setting up but wanted to grab herself a drink before going on. Approaching the bar she saw her mate Tony cleaning a glass.

"Hey Toto" grinned Aura taking a seat on the stool.

"Well hey there Kansas what's your sexy ass saying this evening?" asked Tony smiling at her.

Even though she wasn't too keen on the nickname Tony had provided for her Aura couldn't help but adore him. He was a jester but a lovable one at that.

"Not much, how about you?" asked Aura.

"Oh you know me hun my sexy ass has always got something to say" grinned Tony giving her a wink.

"And on that note I'll have a gin and tonic" said Aura chuckling at her friend.

"So what's with the sudden change in hair style?" asked Tony grabbing a bottle from behind him.

"Thought I'd go for something different with a bit more pizzazz, do you like it?" asked Aura gesturing her hands to her hair.

"I do, though I must admit I preferred the sassy blonde, but I love this just as much" said Tony.

"Why thank you very much Toto" said Aura receiving her drink.

"I will however take that back if you don't stop calling me that name Kansas" said Tony leaning on the bar arms folded.

"Only if you stop calling me Kansas" said Aura.

"Nope" said Tony popping the 'p'.

"Well then I guess once again you're stuck between a rock and a hard place" said Aura swirling her glass.

"Could be worse" Tony shrugged.

"How so?" asked Aura.

"I could look like the wolverine and shag every red head in sight" said Tony.

"As if you don't already do that, except instead of it just being red heads its every head you want to plough into" said Aura smirking into her drink.

"Awe don't be jealous Kansas, you know that your my number one girl" said Tony giving her a wink.

"You say that to all the girls?" questioned Aura.

"Only ones with a bit of mystery to them" smirked Tony.

"Mm hm and I'm sure looks has nothing to do with it" said Aura in a sarcastic manner.

"Welllll..."

"That's what I thought" said Aura grinning as she picked up her drink and made her way to her favorite booth upstairs.

Having at least an hour to kill before show time she took a seat and kicked back, closing her eyes as she did.

**...….**

Elsewhere in other minds, Lex was wandering through a field of wild flowers just taking in the perfect scenery of a sunny paradise. Though he wasn't sure how on earth he'd got here or why he was here for that matter, but non of that seemed to matter at the moment because right now all was peaceful.

Closing his eyes he inhaled the glorious air around him and as he reopened them Lex almost immediately felt as though he were no longer alone, and to his surprise he was right. Narrowing his head round he caught sight of a figure with long wavy brunette locks cascading down their back wearing what looked to be a white summer dress sat amongst the flowers with their back to him.

Lex turning his body so he was fully facing the person tilted his head slightly.

"Hello" he called.

But received no answer from the mysterious female. Instead the girl slowly narrowed her head to look over her shoulder at him, and at that moment Lex's jaw dropped at the oh so familiar face he was staring at.

"Belle?" he gasped.

"Lex" his friend softly spoke smiling brightly at him as she carefully rose up off the ground to stand up.

"You're here" Lex spoke letting out a relieved chuckle.

"I'm here" she assured him.

"H-how?" Lex stuttered.

"I honestly have no idea" said Isabelle shaking her head.

"Are you you? I mean is Aura gone or…?" Lex trailed off.

"No, she's still very much present, just not here. I'm currently here as the Isabelle you know, but in reality Aura's still controlling me. Unless she chooses to release me I'm trapped at the back of her mind" she explained.

"But how are you here? I mean don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic to see you, but how are we both talking to one another right now?" asked Lex.

"You're asking me? You're the one who's in my fantasy world not the other way round" said Isabelle chuckling at him.

"Hey, I was here first" spoke Lex playfully.

"Were not" said Isabelle.

"Was too" argued Lex.

"Were not"

"Was too"

"Jerk"

"Witch"

"Ass"

"Bitch"

The two fell silent for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter enjoying this moment as true best friends, even if non of it was real and it turned out to be some ridiculous dream, the point was to make every second last for however long they had left until one of them faded away.

Isabelle's laughter soon turned into sobs though as she recalled the awful act that had been bestowed upon her friend and why she could never return home to him or her family again.

"I'm sorry Lex, I really am so sorry" she cried allowing the tears to come.

"Why are you sorry Belle?" Lex asked frowning at her in confusion.

"For what I did to you that day. I can never forgive myself for hurting you like I did, it's the worst thing I've ever done in my life and I'm sorry it happened to you. I love you, so much. I never meant for any of this to happen. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve even that. You are worth so much more than me Lex, you placed your complete trust in me and in return I repaid that with nothing but lies and pain. Aura was right, I was stupid and weak to not tell you the truth about me. I just didn't want to lose you. If there's one thing in this world I can't live without it's not my parents, it's you. You're my best friend, my family" Isabelle paused taking a breath. "My home, and without you nothing makes sense. But I know it's a punishment I must now suffer, because I don't deserve you Lex, I never will.

I don't know how long this dream or whatever it is will last, but this is me saying goodbye and telling you to live your life Lex Luthor the way you deserve. Take care of everyone for me. Tell my mom and dad I love them both so much and that I'm sorry for not being the normal child they'd hoped for. And tell Chlo and Pete I love them too, and that they rocked hard core" Isabelle chuckled through her tears.

"I'm not gonna let you do this, I'm not gonna let you leave me again" Lex choked out feeling the tears sting his eyes.

"You have too, I can't be a part of your life anymore Lex. I'm just too dangerous" sobbed Isabelle.

"No, your not" Lex strongly spoke.

"I'm a freak"

"You're a miracle"

"I don't belong here"

"You belong with me"

"You don't need me"

"Yes I do! More than anything in this entire world!" Lex shouted.

"You can't, its not right. I'm not right" said Isabelle shaking her head.

"I'm not gonna let you go, I don't care what I have to do I'm not gonna let you disappear from my life" spoke Lex in a firm manner rushing up in attempt to take his beloved friend in his arms.

But before he could do so Lex stumbled backwards as an invisible barrier that at his touch sparked violent red electronic rays.

"What?" gasped Isabelle stepping forward to raise her hand to touch the barrier, but like Lex it zapped her good and painfully.

"What's happening? Belle what's going on?" asked Lex looking at his friend in confusion.

"I-I don't know. It's not me, I'm not doing this" said Isabelle.

Just then both friends heard someone laugh as Isabelle spun round to see a man with short brown hair wearing some sort of silver armor formed suit with a black cloak swinging behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Isabelle.

"The name's Zod, but you can call me…General Zod" smirked the man.

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuun! General Zod? Gulp, a defo bad seed. This could indeed spell trouble for the friends. Find out next time what Zod is up to.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Leave your reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Isabelle and Lex both looked upon Zod...or General Zod as he put it with confusion.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Isabelle, Aura El's alter ego" said Zod looking her up and down with a smug expression. "Time has been kind to you since our last encounter".

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean by our last encounter? I've never met you before in my life" argued Isabelle questioning whether the man was bonkers or not.

"You wouldn't remember, you were just an infant when I first saw you, that is right before you're parents thought it smart to send you away" said Zod in irritancy.

"My parents? You knew my parents?" asked Isabelle going wide eyed.

"I should, you're Father was after all my older but not wiser half Brother" said Zod.

And just like that Isabelle felt her entire world shake at his words as Lex himself felt his jaw drop.

"What?" she gasped.

"Its true, we had the same Father but two different Mother's" spoke Zod.

"Y-you...you're my Un-Uncle?" stuttered Isabelle.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" said Zod nodding his head.

Isabelle stumbling backwards a bit took a minute to take this new turn of events in. All her life she'd questioned who she was and now suddenly here this man was claiming to be her Uncle of all things throwing a massive spanner in the works.

"I-I can't believe this" she muttered.

Yeah, neither could Lex for that matter. He'd been taking this guy in for the last few minutes and knew by the insidious look behind his eyes that something was rotten in Denmark. If Zod was who he claimed to be Lex could only guess that the guy was here for more than just some family reunion.

"Believe it. I've been looking for you...well Aura for a long time, and four months ago I actually finally managed to track her down. Now the times come for me to take back what Jor El stole from our planet" said Zod.

"Jor El?" Lex questioned.

"My brother" sneered Zod at the young Luthor, "the bastard who betrayed me by implanting each one of my planets codex into his precious little girl right before he sent her away. I almost managed to stop him but the ship was too quick, Aura was gone and I was left with nothing".

"What's this codex Jor El implanted in me? And why?" asked Isabelle feeling lost at this point.

"The Krypton codex, it carries the history and genetic structure of our people. Its origin is so precious that Jor El knew it needed to be protected, so he locked it inside you're mind. As to why? Well you'd have to ask your Father that, except you can't because he died along with the rest of Krypton that blew up thanks to a fault in the planets core" spoke Zod as Isabelle gasped at this bone chilling news. "Which makes you and I along with the rest of my crew members the only living blood survivors of Krypton" spoke Zod in an insane possessive tone.

"What do you want with me?" asked Isabelle.

"I'm offering you the chance to join my side and let us as a family rebuild Krypton in our own image" said Zod approaching his niece.

"How?" asked Isabelle swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Using the codex, if I can unlock the part of your mind Jor El closed off it would give us the chance to recolonize and begin Krypton a new" said Zod.

"It all sounds a little too perfect to me, tell me, what's the catch? asked Lex looking upon the man with suspicion.

Zod unappreciative of how he was being spoken to, especially by a human did his best to keep his anger in check.

"To do this I need Aura to be focused and fully able to control her mind, which means..."

"You need me out of the picture for good so I won't disturb your plans" spoke Isabelle.

Zod nodded at her, "that's the idea".

"Fuck that! Belle don't listen to him he's crazy. He doesn't care what happens to you, once he has this codex thing he'll have no use for you. Don't you see? This is exactly what you're father was trying to protect you from, this insane bastard!" snapped Lex pointing accusingly at Zod. "Belle this is the reason you're here, it all makes sense now. Please, don't give into him. Don't let Jor El's efforts be in vain" he pleaded of her.

Isabelle listening to her friends every word narrowed her gaze from him to Zod as something suddenly occurred to her.

"Four months"

"What?" questioned Zod.

"You said you found Aura and I four months back, and yet you've only chosen now to make your anonymous appearance. Why?" asked Isabelle of her Uncle.

Lex nodding agreed with her, why had it taken Zod so long to confront her?

"I needed to study you and ensure you were actually Jor El's daughter, but seeing as you were so quiet with your abilities I tested you..."

"Tested me? What do you mean you tested me?" asked Isabelle frowning at him.

"You really think it was coincidence that a silly pipe happened to fall off the back of that truck the day you saved lover boy here from the fishes?" asked Zod in a smug manner.

"You? It was you that caused that accident to happen?" gasped Isabelle.

"Like I said, I had to test you, and I was right. Only after that I begun to raise the stakes, I wanted to know the limits to your strength and just what kind of weaknesses you bare. So I continued to watch and witness as you slowly begun to drift away from the light knowing it was only a matter of time before you finally gave in to who you've always been destined to become, although I must admit putting your little boy toy over here in a coma was just a sheer stoke of genius on my part" smirked Zod.

"A-a coma?" stuttered Isabelle snapping her head to Lex, "you're in a coma?" she asked him feeling as though she were going to be sick.

Lex just in as much shock as she could barely find the words to speak at the sudden knowledge that he was in some kind of medical induced sleep.

"No, no but wait, how could this have been on your part? Aura was the one responsible" spoke a tearful Isabelle turning back to Zod with a questionable expression.

"Wrong you are Isabelle, if there's one thing us Krypton's are good at it's penetrating another's subconscious. Once Aura came forward the barriers to your mind were torn down allowing me in, henceforth how I'm here" said Zod holding out his arms.

Isabelle was furious, no, more than that. She was beyond freaking PISSED!

"How could you? The people I love, the people I care for more than my own life, you made us hurt them. Why!? You saw what each one of them meant to me, how could you make me do it!" screeched Isabelle.

"To make Aura see that she doesn't need them or you for that matter!" shouted Zod at his niece's alter ego, "us Krypton's are gods amongst these people. Don't you understand? You were never supposed to happen, Krypton's don't have the ability to feel emotions! You are just as pathetic as the rest of his miserable kind!" he snapped gesturing his hand to Lex.

"And yet here I stand! The girl who was brought in by a pathetic kind as you put it that loved and protected me since the first day I even came to earth. So you do not get to come here and tell me whom Aura and I do and don't need in our lives when the only person we don't need is YOU! You are the pathetic one here Zod! a desperate insane all round cold hearted monster who should just do himself a favour and jump into the nearest black hole because as far as I'm concerned you will never get your hands on Aura and you most certainly will not get the codex! Not now or ever you bastard!" yelled Isabelle.

'Go Belle!' Lex mentally cheered feeling ever so proud of his friend for standing up to her deranged Uncle and basically giving Zod the finger.

"Is that a fact?" asked Zod in a calm but cold manner.

"Indefinitely" sneered Isabelle.

Zod shaking his head chuckled darkly, "oh Isabelle, you poor misguided little girl" he said drawing closer so he and Isabelle were just inches apart. "You underestimate me".

Before Isabelle had time to react Zod had her by the neck squeezing her throat as he lifted her off the ground.

"BELLE!"

Yelled Lex in despair trying in vain to get through the electric field to help his friend, but the shit just wasn't happening.

"Between my brother and you I don't know who's worse for foolish bravery. NOW I WANT THE CODEX!" yelled Zod.

"No" Isabelle choked out, "AH!" she yelped out as Zod in his fury had punched her in the chest.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Lex.

"GIVE ME ACCESS TO THE CODEX!"

"Fuck you" Isabelle growled.

Zod about to strike again suddenly found himself being thrown away from his niece causing Isabelle to fall to the ground.

"Belle! You okay?"

She heard Lex ask, "yeah I'm good" Isabelle assured him getting to her knees.

Both she and Lex went to take a gander at just whom had knocked Zod off her but were shocked to see that neither Zod nor the mystery rescuer were anywhere in sight. Both had miraculously disappeared.

Lex then taking a chance stretched his hand out preparing himself to for a shock, but found it never came. The barrier was down. Sighing in relief Lex then went to his friends side and wasted no time bringing her in for a hug.

"Oh Belle" Lex mumbled into her hair.

"Lex"

"I thought I was gonna loose you there"

"Shh I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" assured Isabelle clinging on to him with just as much desperation.

"We're gonna get out of this Belle, and when we do…I'm never gonna let you go again".

"Lex…" spoke Isabelle about to protest.

"No" Lex cut in bringing her to arms length, "I mean it Belle. I don't care who you are or what you do, you're my best friend and damn it I am a part of your world whether you like it or not. You can argue as much as you want and come up with excuse after excuse of how risky it is, but in the end I'm always gonna be at your side, one way or the other. You know you need me Belle, just as much as I need you" softly spoke Lex.

"Your right, I do need you Lex. I probably need you more than I've ever needed anyone in my life" said Isabelle feeling her bottom lip tremble, "but that's what kills me inside, to know that I've sealed your fate by allowing myself to…" Isabelle trailed off closing her eyes feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

"To what?" questioned Lex.

Reopening her eyes Isabelle's watery ones stared straight back into his.

"What do you think?" she asked him unable to say the words that she knew if spoken could never be taken back. "To become your friend. If you had never have met me you wouldn't be in this fucked up situation right now..."

"Stop!" Lex snapped causing Isabelle to jump in surprise, "just stop it with this complete and utter bullshit talk. You are not dangerous Belle do you hear me? You are a god send, a true fallen angel if I ever did see one. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. You got that?" he asked her in a firm manner and Isabelle not saying anything just nodded. "Now we are gonna find a way to get out of here and so help me god when we do you had better find a way to come home because if not I'll personally hunt you down and drag your Krypton ass back to Smallville if it kills me".

Isabelle unable to help it burst into sets of giggles at her friends attempt to liven the mood.

"That is if Aura doesn't kick your ass first" she said.

"Well can't say I haven't had worse" Lex chuckled.

Isabelle getting serious again sighed, "Lex, I don't wanna cause you anymore pain than I already have".

"Don't you get it by now Belle? There is no greater pain in life than the one I'm forced to endure each moment your away from me".

Those words knocked Isabelle for six, she hadn't expected that response at all.

"But what if…say I do return to Smallville, what if Aura doesn't let me come back through or she does and something goes wrong and I'm stuck this way for good? What will happen then?" asked Isabelle almost sounding broken.

She didn't know what one would be worse, being unable to speak to her family and friends again or being a ghost in the backward for the rest of her life.

"I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is that I will be there for you and Aura no matter what. I'll take care of you both with my life, I promise. Just come back to us Belle, come back to me, please" pleaded Lex cupping her cheek.

"I…"

GASP!

"Lex?"

"B-Belle" he gasped through the sudden tightening pain in his chest.

Struggling to keep his balance Lex almost fell backwards, but luckily Isabelle had caught him in time bringing him into her arms.

"Lex! What is it? What's wrong?" asked Isabelle in distress as she watched on in horror as her friends body begun to spasm.

"It…hurts"

"What hurts?"

"Chest…I…c-can't br-breathe"

Right then it became clear to Isabelle what was happening here, if Lex was currently still in a coma then that meant…

'Oh no, god please no' Isabelle thought to herself.

"Lex, listen to me okay? You have to hold on you hear me? Keep your eyes on me and focus your heart beat" said Isabelle resting his head on her left arm whilst cupping Lex's cheek with her right hand.

"I'm…s-scared" he whimpered.

"Don't be, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Isabelle sniffled feeling her heart break all over again, except this time it was much worse because now she was facing the fear of not only loosing her truest friend, but also the man she…the man she…loved.

Looking up to the sky Isabelle prayed for someone to wake her up from this nightmare and tell her that Lex wasn't dying, that he was okay.

"You can't do this, YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE HAVE ME BUT LEAVE HIM ALONE! MY WHOLE LIFE YOU'VE TORTURED ME AND IN RETURN I SAT BACK AND TOOK IT! WELL NOW IT'S MY TURN BUDDY AND I SAY THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! THIS ONE BELONGS WITH ME! HIS TIME HERE ISN'T DONE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW! BACK YOUR GREEDY SELFISH PAWS OFF BECAUSE HE'S GOING NOWHERE!" Isabelle bellowed through her tears as her chest violently heaved up and down. "P-please" she sobbed to the high heavens.

"B-Belle…"

Isabelle narrowing her gaze back to her friend saw the redness in Lex's eyes as he too wept with sorrow. His body had relaxed a bit, but she could tell that he was still in pain.

"If…if this…is it, I…just want…y-you to k-know that…I…"

"Shhh don't talk Lex, just save your strength. Keep your heart beating" Isabelle told him gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"This is…just like t-the…first time…we met. Here's me…lying here…in complete a-agony, and here you are…just as stunning…now…as you were…b-back then. A true…angel, my angel" Lex smiled at the girl whose eyes shined like the brightest stars at night.

"Lex please don't…" Isabelle pleaded.

She knew what he was doing but she wouldn't let him, there was no way in heaven or hell she was about to say goodbye to Lex Luthor and allow death to take him when so much had been left unsaid.

"Hey…don't cry ma petite colombe" spoke Lex who then reached his hand up to gently wipe his friends tears away. "I always told…myself that if I w-were to…that I want to fall away…in the arms of s-someone I c-cared for, and I got my wish".

Isabelle continuing to weep silent tears smiled down at her best friend with love.

"No matter what, I w-wouldn't change a thing Belle. Meeting you…it was the best t-thing that…ever happened to me…in my life".

Taking the hand that lay on his cheek Lex closed his eyes pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before looking back up at…his girl.

"Quel que soit le ciel me tient peuxpas eventuellement etre ma maison parce que vous ne serezpas avec moi (Whichever heaven holds me can't possibly be my home because you won't be with me)" spoke Lex with passion.

Isabelle loosing the battle at this point finally broke down, "Lex please don't go, please don't leave me. Don't leave me, please please" she pleaded over and over as she hugged him to her sobbing into Lex's neck just praying, praying for something or someone to stop this from happening.

"I…love you…Belle. I always will"

Gasping at the words she'd heard him whisper into her ear Isabelle's body suddenly went cold as she listened with her own ears as her own reason of life…

_Lubb dubb_

Slowly…

_Lubb…dubb_

But surely…

_Lu…bb…dubb_

_Lu…_

Slipped into the quiet everlasting abyss.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! ****Sniff**** sniff, poor Lex. Have we lost him for good? What will Isabelle do now? And what about Aura? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Back in Smallville at the Kent farm it had just turned three o'clock in the morning when Jonathan was rudely awoken by a ruckus from outside the house.

"What's wrong?" Martha tiredly asked rolling over in their bed to face him.

"I don't know, I thought I heard..."

CRASH!

Shooting up out of bed both husband and wife raced down the stairs and onto the porch in time to get the shock of their lives when they saw Isabelle's ship hovering in mid air over the cellar.

"What's it doing?" Martha gapped.

"I have no idea" said Jonathan finding himself truly lost for words.

To their astounding the ship turned away from them as though it had its own mind so it was now facing south.

WHOOSH!

Faster than the speed of light the craft had whizzed out of sight leaving a flabbergasted couple in its wake.

**...…..**

After suffering yet another cardiac arrest doctors had advised Lionel that perhaps it would be best to turn off Lex's life support as he was barely holding on by a thread and was only suffering more as time ticked away.

Lionel finally coming to terms with the fact that his son was never gonna wake up told the doctors he would give it till tomorrow and if by then there was still no change, then he himself would turn the machines off.

However fate had other plans in motion for at that present time Isabelle's ship had just arrived at the hospital hovering outside Lex's window as a bright white light took over the entire room.

_"Lex. Lex. Wake up son, your time is not done here. Aura is in grave danger Lex she needs you. You both must come together to defeat the darkness that looms over earth at this very minute. Find her before its too late."_

Spoke a voice as the light died off after several minutes allowing the ship to fly back to its current place of residence.

Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep beep beep...

Went the sound of the heart monitor as the rhythm swiftly picked up before a sudden deep intake of breath filled the room.

GASP!

Lex's eyes snapped open with a panic as he wildly glanced round at his surroundings.

"What the...?" he trailed off going to sit up yanking at the wires that were secured to his body.

Moving his hospital gown aside some he saw that the middle of his chest was bandaged up good with a blood red patch that had seeped through. What was strange about that was he couldn't feel himself in any pain, not even the tiniest sting. Must have been some morphine he was on.

He was sure to god that he'd heard his mother talking to him as though she'd been in the room cause her voice was as clear as day. She had guided him back and warned him of the terrible danger Isabelle was in.

'Belle' Lex suddenly thought remembering the subconscious dream he'd experienced and how the last thing he recalled was his best friend's tearful shattered expression as she wept over him, begging him not to leave her.

That's when it occurred to him. If Lex himself thought he'd been dying in that dream or whatever it had been then that meant that Isabelle officially thought him to be dead.

Shit no! He had to find her. He had to let her know he was alive and help protect her and Aura from Zod, god only knows where that man was lurking right now and just how long it would be before he made himself known to Aura. No doubt he would try to persuade her into giving him the codex like he had Isabelle, or worse.

Lex couldn't let that happen, he had to be sure to beat Zod to the punch and get his girls away from the deranged bastard. Yes it may just prove to be hard work given how short tempered Aura was but he would willingly take any abuse she threw at him if it meant that she lived to see another day.

Tarring the bed covers off him Lex carefully got to his feet expecting to feel abit on the wobbly side, but surprisingly found he was alright. And just as he was about to go for the door he suddenly stopped as a male figure came unexpectedly wandering in.

"Lex, your finally awake I see" the man smiled at him.

This caused Lex to frown, "sorry do I know you?"

He looked the man up and down wondering just who he was and why in the heck he was staring at him as if they'd been life long buddies or something?

"You don't recognize me. That's okay, I expected this" the man sighed.

"Expected what?" Lex asked becoming impatient. He didn't have time for childish games right now, he was on a time limit for god sake.

"You were a baby when I saw you last, nine months at that. I told your mother I would come back for you both when it was safe, but so much has happened since then. I'm just sorry I missed seeing you grow up to become the man you are today, I can only hope that one day you will forgive me" the man said in remorse.

"Who are you?" asked a bewildered Lex.

"My earth name is Arnold Rogan, but where I come from they call me Kol Van" the man announced.

Wait, his earth name? Did that mean he was...

"Your from Krypton?" Lex questioned.

Kol nodded, "yes, I was and still am a warrior of the high council. I take it you have already been acquainted with Aura El?"

"How do you know Aura?" Lex asked him.

"Her father Jor El was one of my greatest and most respected friends. We fought together since we were children for the safety of our world, but unfortunately failed to anticipate something so dire that it caused the destruction of our planet taking Jor El and the rest of my people with it. All except a small number" Kol said.

"You mean Zod"

"How do you know of that name?" Kol tilted his head in question.

"Lets just say that he and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now. I had the pleasure of meeting him in a subconscious dream with Aura or as her human self is known here, Isabelle. The bastard got inside her head and tried to make her unlock the Krypton codex that Jor El implanted in her mind and now his brother is planning to use it to recolonize" Lex explained.

"Of course he is. Zod was always unpredictable when it came to war and greed, which is why the council sealed him and his rebellions away in suspension for purpose of carnage. However following the planets destruction they managed to escape, I was therefore given reason that they would be heading straight for earth to find Aura and continue with their savage ways" Kol said with revulsion in his eyes.

"Then you understand why we can't afford to waste anymore time, we gotta find Aura before he does" Lex pressed him.

"Of course, but first" Kol trailed off moving closer to Lex to lay a hand on his head.

Lex about to question what on earth he was doing suddenly dropped to his knees feeling an agonizing sensation shoot through his mind.

"Gah! Ahhh!" he cried gripping Kol's hand trying to pry him off.

Without warning he felt as if something was being dragged to the service and for a second Lex thought he saw a flash of green light before Kol then released him stumbling backwards as Lex himself fell on all fours.

"W-what did you just do to me?" he asked the man whilst gasping for air.

"Something that has been long since overdue. I unleashed your true potential" Kol said.

"How do you mean?" Lex asked.

"What I mean is that Aura was never the only one with power beyond her imagination. You also carry a gift Lex, you just never knew it" Kol smirked.

Lex frowned at this stumbling back to his feet, "what are you talking about?"

He watched Kol hesitate for a moment before he seemed to come round straightening his posture.

"I came to earth twenty two years ago in search of one of my kind who'd been causing mayhem and was sent here to find and place them in custody, only along the way I met someone. The most beautiful woman I'd ever gazed upon in my entire life. Her name was Lillian, Lillian Luthor."

"My mother? You met my mother?" Lex questioned in shock.

Kol nodded, "we met one night on a deserted road. I'd been injured at the time and your mother coincidentally had been passing by at the time and stopped to help me. She offered to shelter me until I was fit enough to leave, though your father had been away at the time and so was aware of my presence. Naturally she and I had got talking and somewhere along the way we kissed, only that exchange led to so much more. It was when I awoke the next morning that I knew I loved her, however I had a duty to complete and could not afford to be selfish by allowing my feelings to confound me and place her in mortal danger. And so I left a note and bid my silent farewells until I could return."

Lex was dumbfounded, "you and my mom had an affair?"

Kol nodded, "in a manner of speaking, yes. It was upon my return that sweet Lily told me of a child she had conceived sometime after my parting. A child she was unsure belonged to her husband. It was when I first held the infant in my arms that I felt the connection and knew then what I do now."

"W-w-what? What are you trying to say?" Lex stuttered feeling his chest heaving up and down.

There was a pregnant pause before Kol looking the young Luthor in the eyes spoke the truth.

"Lionel was never your father Lex…I am"

**Author's Note: Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuun! ****Oh don't you just hate me lol. What do we think of this?**

**Leave your reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lex paced back and forth in the room failing to grasp the life changing disclosure that had just been served to him on a platter.

"This...this can't be possible. You have to have gotten this twisted or something" he stated in denial.

"Everything I just told you is the truth Lex, you have my word on that" Kol assured him.

"But it doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't my mother have said something? If I am what you say then why keep it a secret? Why wait until all this time to tell me?" Lex asked.

"Because of me" Kol said watching his son come to a stand still to look at him. "Once I knew for sure you that we were of mutual blood I told Lily that it would be better that you did not know of your heritage until you were old enough to understand, and in that we seen eye to eye but it did not stop the guilt she bared knowing she would have to lie to her own son.

I hid your powers at the very back of your mind and secured them behind a door that could only be accessed by my person using a code, it was the only way to keep you safe" Kol informed him.

"So what happened after that? Why didn't you stick around?" Lex asked.

"I wanted to, I truly did. I wanted nothing more than to watch my boy grow up and hold the woman I love in my arms for the rest or my life. But unfortunately I was called to war and my planet being light years away put quite the time lapses between us, so by the time I returned twenty one years had already passed. I found my son had become a man in his fathers absence, and my sweet Lily had left this earth for the city of god" Kol said just managing to choke out that last bit.

"So what do you hope to achieve now your here? Surely not to expect me to welcome you with open arms because believe me, that's not about to happen anytime soon" Lex scowled at him.

"And I don't blame you for this. It was my responsibility to take care of you and your mother and I failed you both without a shadow of a doubt. I can only live in hope that one day you will come to forgive me and allow me to correct my mistakes by being the father you needed all along" Kol said.

Lex approaching the man got in his face. "Let me get one thing clear. I don't need a father, I had one and he turned out to be as a big a disappointment as you did. The only thing I need from you right now is your help to find Aura and deal with Zod, but that's where it ends. Once this is all over I want you gone and out of my life for good."

"You'll require my help to control your gifts..."

"The only thing I require from you is to get it into your head that we may share the same DNA but that doesn't necessarily make us family. I have a family. I have a home. Someone to love, someone who I know I can always rely on to be there even when times are tough. Someone who believes in me as much as I do them, someone who right at this very moment needs me and is counting on the greater man I should have been to her long ago. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to get my girl back and kick some Krypton ass. You wanna come? Then keep up" Lex told him.

He then swept passed his bio dad and left his hospital room with Kol staring after him for a sec before falling into step with his son.

**...….**

Back in Metropolis the next morning Aura was up early and awaiting on Nixon (who was bloody late) to arrive with the goods she'd been after.

For some reason she hadn't been able to sleep a wink after arriving back from the club last night and it pissed her off. There was a nagging sensation in her head that she knew was Isabelle but simply ignored it because Aura didn't have the time nor day to be listening to her pitiful other ego.

She felt Isabelle pushing against the barrier she'd been placed behind but Aura not having any of it simply shoved her sister back.

'Give it up your not getting out' she thought in frustration.

Knock knock

'Well look at that the bastard finally decided to show up' Aura thought going to answer the door glancing through the peephole to see her lackey standing outside.

Yanking open the door Aura folded her arms. "When I said 9am I meant just that Roger, not lets keep Aura hanging like a complete dick!" she snapped.

"It's only two minutes passed" Roger said glancing at his watch.

"Two minutes of my time I'll never get back because I had to wait for your dumb ass. You better hope you have something worth my freaking attention or I swear by this time tomorrow your wife can consider herself a widow" Aura fumed.

Roger shaken by this swallowed back his nerves as he entered the apartment setting his briefcase down on the table to pull out a couple of documented folders.

"Its all there. Everything you need to know about Lionel Luthor from every aspect of his life, it's all present and correct" Roger said handing the folders over to Aura who snatched them from him.

As she looked through them Aura found herself smirking at the very surprising but incredibly useful information she now held against Lionel.

"Well well well fine work Roger, I am impressed. Your children shall be having a Merry Christmas this year, though I can't say the same for dear old Mr Luthor" she said feeling truly satisfied.

"There was also something else" Roger said.

"Oh?"

Watching as he turned to get something out the case Aura suddenly felt herself become queasy as well as weak when she saw what Roger had in his hands.

Two brick sized Kryptonite stones. What the fuck was he trying to do to her!

"You okay?" he asked her.

"P-put them back" Aura gritted holding her stomach.

"What?"

"Get. Rid. Of. Them. You idiot!"

Roger glancing between the green stones and Aura moved slightly closer keeping the stones in front of him, observing on with curiosity as she dropped to her knees with a paled expression.

"W-what are doing y-you bastard? I said get rid of them!" Aura shouted.

Roger just laughing though in his own amusement continued to draw dangerously closer to the astonishing young woman.

"Just when I was beginning to think you had no weaknesses you prove me wrong. Had I known it would be this easy to get the better of you I would have got myself one of these baby's months back" Roger smirked gesturing to the stones.

"I-I'm gonna k-k-kill you" Aura told him through her anguish.

"I wouldn't hold you to it anytime soon" Roger said kneeling down beside her.

"I would"

Declared another as Roger without warning found himself being chucked across the room right into the kitchen counter that knocked him.

As Aura saw a foot kick the Kryptonite that had scattered to the floor away she sighed feeling her strength slowly return back to normal, and as it did she looked up to see a male figure staring down at her.

He looked to be in his 40's, he had lightly tanned skin, thick dirty blonde swept back hair, blue eyes and had slight stubble. He was wearing a black trench coat, dark blue slacks and a gray hoodie.

"Who the hell are you?" Aura asked him.

"Kol Van" Kol said offering her a hand up, "its a pleasure to finally meet you Aura. It's been a long time."

Aura ignoring the mans gesture stood up in a defensive position. "How do you know my name?" she asked him.

"I was a friend of your fathers back on Krypton. You were just an innocent newborn the last time I saw you" Kol said.

"Yeah well I'm all grown up now" Aura said trying to be smart.

"Ain't that the truth"

Aura gasped hearing that oh so familiar voice that she thought she never would again. She practically had to pinch herself to believe it was him feeling so unsure whether or not someone or something was trying to have her over, and yet she could feel it was anything but that.

Taking in a breath she turned her gaze to the doorway and…there he was, in all his fantastic and gorgeous glory.

"Lex" Aura gapped.

"Hi Aura" Lex smiled.

"Your here"

"I'm here" Lex nodded.

"You're alive"

"Well I was the last time I checked" Lex chuckled.

"B-but why? I mean not why are you alive, but why are you here?" Aura asked correcting herself.

"I came to find you, and Belle" Lex said.

"But why? I almost killed you, why would you come looking for me?" Aura asked feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"Because despite what you think, your as much my family as Belle is and I'm not prepared to let you go" Lex strongly stated.

"You don't know what your saying Lex. This life, its too dangerous for someone like you" Aura argued.

"Someone like me?" Lex questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'll just err be over in the other room" said Kol excusing himself to give the two some privacy.

"A human, who I could just as easily hurt again if I lost control or worse. And it wouldn't take much, a simple flick of my wrist and your life would be over just like that" said Aura snapping her fingers.

"Go ahead, hurt me" Lex shrugged whilst walking toward her.

"What?" Aura frowned.

"You heard me. Punch me. Kick me. Beat me within an inch of my life. I still won't give up on you" Lex said.

"Well you should, because I'm not the girl you once knew" Aura said.

Lex stopping in front of her nodded, "your right, your not. But that's what I find so amazing about you. Because you see on one hand there's Isabelle Kent, the funny sweet kind loving girl I grew up with. And on the other is Aura El, a bad ass no nonsense exterior who isn't afraid to use her fists and tell it like it is. True you may both be on different wavelengths but that's exactly what balances you out. You have the fight while Belle has the deliberation. It fits. You need her Aura and she needs you, your both one in the same" said Lex.

Aura scoffed. "Lets be honest here Lex, you couldn't give a damn about me. It's her you want, precious Isabelle Kent everyone's favorite golden girl.

But what about me huh? Where do I come into the equation? I'll tell you shall I? Nowhere! I have had to suffer twelve years of purgatory all because my other ego was too chicken shit to let me out. Well it's my body and my mind and I was here first! Isabelle isn't real. She was just a character made up when I came to this planet. She stole my life. Everyone adores her. But me on other hand, oh no. I'm simply the bad seed who refuses to give back what wasn't even supposed to exist in the first place. But what you fail to understand Lex is just how far I've gone just to keep you safe. Everybody else abandoned you but not me, never me. From the moment we met my entire life has been revolved around you. Every thought, dream and feeling. Everything I've ever done and still do, its all for you.

I love you Lex. I'm in love with you, I always will be" sobbed Aura.

Lex just stood there with a dumb founded expression could do nothing but stare at Aura trying his best to digest her unforeseen shell shocking confession. He thought he'd had his fair share of surprises by now but once again fates were laughing in his face after proving him wrong.

"Go ahead. Rabbit on about how you don't feel the same, I honestly couldn't give two shits anymore" Aura spat.

She went to blur away but only got as far as the door as she felt a hand grab her wrist that to her complete astonishment belonged to Lex who then yanked her into his arms.

"W-wait, how did you...?" Aura gasped staring wide eyed at the man she loved.

How in the hell had he managed to catch her like that? There was no way.

"No more running. Your safe with me now" Lex boldly spoke, gently moving the left side of her hair behind her ear.

And as the two stared into one another's eyes there was a sudden change in the air as Aura found herself narrowing her gaze to Lex's lips. They were so close and yet too far in her mind.

'Screw that' she thought.

Grabbing the back of his neck with both hands Aura impatiently brought Lex down to her and leaned in…

**Author's Note: Will they? Won't they? You decide. **

**Leave your reviews**


End file.
